THE TRAINING OF LEADERSHIP
by Janus oberoth
Summary: Balto's dreams come true. he is the leader of a sled team, but he does not know the secret behind the sleds team.
1. Chapter 1

"It is about time for us to depart" Balto thinks looking behind him to see his team, Katalg and Nikki are behind him, Star and Caden behind them and finally Trace and Lacey.

Caden is a brown and white husky, he has the same stature that Balto, he is an agile and fast reflex dog, for that reason he has the position of swing just like Star.

Trace and Lacey are brothers, both are black and white malamutes. Their size is bigger than Balto, their stature is nearly alike to Steele's stature, and besides both are strong dogs. In spite of their intimidating appearance, they are courteous giants, they usually play with some pups that hang on from their necks and tails.

Balto did not know much about Caden, Trace and Lacey because they had not taken part in the race to bring the antitoxin. The three had been out of the team in those days by different circumstances.

While the musher loads up the sacks on the sleigh, Balto feels an affectionate lick on his right cheek, he observes Jenna. She looks at it with a soft and affectionate smile.

"Are you excited?" Jenna asks smiling. Balto nods with enthusiasm, this is his first time leading a sleigh team since the epidemic of diphtheria. He will be the leader of Steele's former team.

"Definitely, this is my first real experience as leader." Balto says at the moment that he breathes deeply to try calming down a little. Balto does not wish to ruin this opportunity, he had wished to make this since long time ago.

Balto notices that the musher finishes loading up the things on the sleigh.

"Well, I will see you when you return." Jenna says while she gives a soft kiss to Balto in the mouth.

Jenna says good-bye and she begins to go away. Balto notices as the eyes of Katalg and the other ones follow Jenna's motions.

Balto cannot blame to his teammates, an attractive female always attracts the look of the males, Nome's dogs know that Jenna is his mate, so they do not try to conquer her.

The musher gives them the order of departing, the team begins to move with Balto leading it. He is going steady with enthusiasm while his paw sinks in snow at every step, his teammates bark with enthusiasm.

The team enters in the forest and runs between the trees, Balto feels pleased noticing as the team works with great coordination. They had been very well trained, in addition to that they had spent long time side by side and they are acquainted pretty well.

Balto gives his best effort to not to disappoint to Katalg and the others. Balto's body is filled with energy, he is feeling as the genes in his inside takes control while he runs with enthusiasm.

The team continues moving in frozen tundra of Alaska, the dogs see several elks in the course of their journey, besides it begins to snow. Balto worries that they would be caught by an unexpected storm.

Snow falls with more intensity, but a couple of hours later they come to White Mountain, just before began the snowstorm. The team fights against the wind to leave its load at the indicated place.

Streets are empty, nobody dares to leave its houses in a snowstorm.

The wind hits them and stir up their fur, snow covers them. They shake off the snow of their bodies periodically. When the load had finally delivered, the musher leads the team to a room in the posterior part of the hotel.

The musher opens the door and he orders to Balto and dogs to enter, suddenly Balto is hit by a wave of hot air. They shake off the snow of their bodies while they enter in the room and the musher closes the door behind them.

"We were lucky, if we would have gone out later we would be in problems." Caden says looking at the dogs. Balto nods just like the other ones, they stretch their bodies feeling that blood gets to their body's muscles.

Some minutes later the musher gets in the room with some bowls of food and water for the dogs. Balto eats food and he drinks water with great pleasure because he is very hungry and thirsty after having pulled the sleigh during several hours.

After eating, the dogs of the team leans on the floor to rest and to enjoy the heat of the fire in the chimney, the rest of the team is a few steps away in front of Balto.

Balto observes the window and listen as the wind is hissing outside, he wonders if the storm is over Nome too.

Balto closes his eyes and enjoy the heat of the fire, his fur gets warm slowly. Balto feels motion before him and a couple of enthusiastic laughs of the members of his team.

Balto half-opens his eyes wearily to see what happens.

Balto's eyes open completely when he sees that Katalg is lean next to Caden, Katalg licks his friend's sheath with care. The red tip of the penis of Caden appears and Katalg takes it in his mouth, he begins to suck.

Balto's mouth is open completely seeing that Trace and Lacey have their heads below the bodies of Star and Nikki. The two dogs moan smoothly in the meantime the two brothers apparently give them oral sex.

Katalg licks the swollen shaft of Caden, Balto sees that his friend licks with care and pleasure the erection.

Balto gets surprised when Katalg looks at him and smiles before licking the other male's penis again, Katalg's tongue moves on the length of the throbbing erection to get to the knot. Caden moans when Katalg bites that part of his penis smoothly.

Trace and Lacey stop and they raise their left posterior legs, Balto opens his eyes seeing the members of the dogs. They are big and thick, the precum falls from the tip of their penises to the floor.

Star comes closer and she sits next to Trace, he opens his mouth he close it around the malamute's member.

Nikki does the same thing with Lacey, in that moment Balto sees that Katalg makes himself comfortable and he raises her leg.

Balto only sees Katalg's back, but sees that as the head of Caden moves slowly and Katalg moans with pleasure, he looks back and sees that Balto still continues looking at him without moving. He cannot believe what is happening.

Katalg clears his throat while he looks at his friends. They stop and look at each other while they do some grimaces. The six dogs get close to Balto, he rapidly finds himself surrounded by his teammates.

Balto swallows hard while he sees Katalg's member, the saliva falls from the tip of the member of his teammate.

"Balto, we are waiting that you join up us" Katalg says while he sits and his penis rocks in the air, in front of the face of Balto.

"I cannot wait to fuck your ass." Star says panting with enthusiasm. As usually Katalg hits him on the head.

"Calm down, not yet we got to that part." Katalg says looking at his teammate. The other ones laugh while Star recovers.

"Do we begin?" Katalg asks while he exposes his penis to Balto, he sees with open eyes the erection in front of him. Balto notices that Katalg looks at him with enthusiasm.

"I cannot... I cannot make it" Balto says while he sits in front of Katalg.

"I never had... I mean..."Balto says while he looks at the other dogs. They look closely at him and expect that he talks.

"I am married." Balto says looking at Katalg. He laughs just like the other ones. Balto looks at them with surprise and he does not understand them.

"That does not matter, you still enjoy a good ass, or using your tongue." Nikki says looking at Balto, he sees that the dog caresses his penis slowly just like the other ones.

"But I do not want..." Balto says looking at his teammates. Katalg sighs with some bother.

"Look Balto, the teams of sleigh characterize themselves for affinity and the confidence that dogs share all the time." Katalg says looking at Balto, he listens to him with a lot of attention.

"When we are alone in the forest or in a journey, only we have to our mates to take care of each one, this means that we take care of every aspect the life of our teammate, between us there are no secrets." Katalg says.

"This includes sex; when we are alone, we only have our teammate to relieve our sexual frustration. The team's leader watches over his friends and he helps him when it is necessary, with a blowjob or raising the tail for his mate." Katalg says while Balto opens his eyes with surprise.

"We also are in the obligation to satiate our leader's sexual needs when he requires it. Now we do not have the option of females, as you see all of us are in need of sex." Katalg says while he masturbates slowly.

"Balto, you are a permanent part of our team now, each one of us has raised his tail or has used his mouth to pleasure his teammate. Now it is time that you join us completely like a member of our team." Katalg says looking at Balto just like the other ones.

"I cannot do it." Balto he says while he avoids looking at his team's members. Katalg looks at the other dogs and they exchange looks. Balto with effort looks at Katalg, he had always wished to be a part of a team of sleigh, but he cannot make what he is asked for.

"Very well Balto, for this only occasion we will leave you aside because you did not know about this. We expect that you join us completely in the next occasion." Katalg says looking Balto. He observes to his teammates, they nod in silence.

Katalg stands up and he goes away with the teammates, Balto stays in the same place and observes like Katalg and the other ones again reassume their orgy. Katalg mounts to Star, he moans when his mate penetrates him and he begins to fuck him.

Nikki's tongue moves on the hard member of Lacey, he moans and pants with pleasure.

For his part Caden leans forward and he moves his ass for Trace, he positions himself behind the brown dog and he mounts him. Trace gets comfortable and he pushes his hips, Balto looks with surprise as the large and thick member of the great dog enters in Caden.

He moans with bother, but not with pain. Trace begins to pump his penis in the anus of Caden, he moans of pleasure and his penis rocks uncontrollably on the air, shooting great quantities of precum on the floor.

Balto swallows hard when he feels as the tip of his penis leaves his sheath, his penis slides out. Balto shakes lightly feeling as the heat of the chimney warms up his shaft, a drop of precum shines on the tip.

Balto leans on his chest on the floor and he tries to cover up his erection with his tail, he feels as the knot leaves his sheath and it swells up rapidly. He listens to a groan of pain when Katalg knots to Star. Katalg moves more rapidly on his friend until he stops and he howls with pleasure just like Star.

A semen jet shoots out of the tip of the penis of Star, the semen hits the floor and form a white shinning puddle.

Balto looks away and tries to think about another thing, he does not want to masturbate openly in order that the other dogs do look at him. Balto expects that his erection disappear after some minutes, but the moans and the aroma of sex on the air prevents that he relax enough that his erection loses volume and his penis returns to his sheath.

Minutes pass and Balto peeks sometimes to see what his teammates are doing, he immediately looks away while he feels ashamed, he does not understand why he has erection in first place, and he likes females.

Balto gets startled when he feels a paw on his left shoulder. He sees that Katalg is standing next to him, the semen is dripping from his penis.

"I think that you need a help." Katalg says while he smiles and moves the left leg of Balto revealing his erection.

"You said..." Balto says nervously while he sees that his friend leans on his right side. Katalg is lean next to Balto.

Balto is frozen of nervousness in the meantime he permits that Katalg moves him. Katalg raises Balto's leg with his forepaw.

"I know it, but it does not mean that I will not help you." Katalg says making a grimace. Balto opens the mouth when Katalg's tongue touches the tip of his penis and it moves along his erection.

The feeling is so pleasurable and sublime like if Jenna were giving him oral sex. Balto moans and pant with pleasure feeling as Katalg's tongue dances on the tip of his penis, the tongue picks up the abundantly precum that emanate from the opening.

Katalg perceives the taste of precum, Balto moans and shake with pleasure. Balto takes air when Katalg's lips close around his penis, Balto listens the sound of sucking and slurping while Katalg gives him an amazing blowjob.

Katalg's tongue moves on his member, Katalg moves his head and Balto's shaft slowly disappears in his mouth, Balto growls and pants with pleasure while lips move on his penis slowly.

The tip of the penis of Balto gets to the entrance of the throat of Katalg, he sucks smoothly savoring Balto's meat. Balto closes his eyes and he moans when his penis enters in the throat of Katalg, his teammate's lips touch his knot.

Katalg moves his right paw and he begins to stimulate the testicles of the hero of Nome. Katalg tugs the testicles smoothly in the meantime he shakes his head, Balto's precum slides towards the stomach of Katalg.

Katalg's head moves back, he takes out Balto's penis of his mouth, Balto's erection shines completely, it is covered in saliva. Katalg licks the erection and he get to the knot, he licks and bites Balto's knot.

"He is so good like Jenna." Balto thinks while he feels as the tongue of his teammate moves on his knot.

Katalg moves more his head to lick Balto's gray balls, he feels that his testicles get wet in warm and slippery saliva.

Katalg closes his mouth around the right testicle of Balto, he sucks it with calm and care in order that Balto has a good time. Balto always has a good time when Jenna sucks his balls, Katalg closes his paw around the shaft of Balto.

Balto moans and he feel as Katalg's paw moves on his cock back and forward. Katalg moves his snout further down. Balto pants and moans with pleasure, he opens his eyes startled when Katalg's tongue touches his anus.

Katalg smiles internally by the reaction of Balto, Katalg licks Balto's sphincter slowly, he pants rapidly feeling that his penis hardens more and his precum becomes more abundant.

The tongue moves in circles on the anus of Balto; Katalg tries to push his tongue, but Balto's sphincter closes with more force. Katalg licks slowly, he feels that Balto's penis throbs on his paw.

"Katalg... I" Balto says feeling that his balls are ready to release his semen. Katalg rapidly closes his mouth around the penis and sucks with more force. Balto growls with pleasure and he restrains himself not to howl.

Balto's cum fills Katalg's mouth, he swallows and savors Balto's warm semen, it is unlike his teammates' taste. Balto moans, he opens his eyes largely seeing that Katalg's erect penis is to a couple of centimeters of his face.

He perceives the aroma of the member of his friend, Balto is about to take out his tongue when Katalg takes out his penis of his mouth and he stands up.

"Very delicious, Balto" Katalg says while he licks and cleans his mouth with his right foreleg. Balto looks at him with surprise, he sees that Katalg goes away and he joins the rest of dogs. He sees that Trace positions himself behind Katalg, he leans forward and he raises his ass.

Trace mounts Katalg and he penetrates him. During the following hours Balto observe as his teammates get tangled in different sexual activities, Balto feels restless because the aroma of sex is very intense.

Balto, Jenna, Katalg, Star, Nikki, Steele © Universal

Trace, Lacey and Caden are my characters

Written by: Janus Oberoth


	2. Balto's training begins

**Balto's training begins.**

Balto returns to Nome, he is still shocked by what he saw. But he didn't expect that Jenna would be so compressive and he will find a unexpected teacher.

For the next morning the storm had dissipated completely, at midday Balto's team is ready to depart and to return to Nome. They take a couple of sacks of letters with them to make good use of this journey.

Katalg and the other ones bark content and they are enthusiastic, but unlike his teammates Balto is very nervous and tense. The musher takes the sleigh reins and orders the dogs depart.

Balto begins to pull the sleigh just like the other ones, he tries to concentrate on leading the sleigh following the orders of the musher. In the mind of Balto still is what happened and that prevents that he concentrates completely on his job.

He tries to take out of his head the fact that his teammates are seeing his ass, and they certainly want to fuck it.

Balto feels tenser when he begins to commit some mistakes and not following the orders of the musher, but Balto achieves to concentrate after going over half way of the road. He gets convinced that in spite of what he saw the previous night, his teammates are professional dogs and they would not try to fuck him in middle of the work.

Balto knows that even if they wanted it, the musher would not allow them to do it. All dogs bark with enthusiasm while they enjoy the moment. Balto cannot wait for seeing Jenna again neither to feel her special aroma.

The team enters in the forest, Balto with nimbleness leads the team between the trees, rabbits and little animals hide behind the shrubs when the sleigh moves close them. Balto and the other dogs arrive to Nome one hour after the sunset.

The dogs of the team pant with weariness and satisfaction, Balto feels as his muscles are tired. The musher directs the team to the boiler room where he takes off the straps of the team, he serves them food and Balto eat it just like the others, they do it with pleasure.

When they finish their food, Katalg and the other ones get together to chat.

"Do you join us, Balto?" Katalg asks while he observes to Balto.

"No thanks, I will go to see Jenna." Balto says looking at his teammates. Balto sees that Caden and the other ones nod without giving a lot of importance to the matter. They begin to chat while Balto walks to the door.

Before crossing the door, Balto sees over his right shoulder, he sees that his friends are chatting and they laugh by a grimace that Caden does. Balto's legs sink in snow while he walks in the streets of Nome.

There are few people walking, he gets to the house of Jenna and he heads toward the backyard of the house, he scratches the kitchen door. Balto sits down to wait and after some minutes Jenna's head raises the dog's door.

"Balto, come in." Jenna says with emotion while she introduces her head again. Balto slides through the door of the dog and he is received with a passionate kiss from Jenna. Balto answers the kiss.

When they break off the kiss, Jenna and Balto go to the living room where Balto plays with Rosy until she is goes to bed. Balto waits in the living room while Jenna leads Rosy to her room, Balto sees the fire in the chimney.

Balto gets startled when he feels a paw on his left shoulder. He turns over and sees that Jenna smiles smoothly at him.

"You are very nervous" Jenna says smiling and leaning on the carpet. Balto leans at her side, the firelight illuminates their bodies.

Jenna nuzzles Balto's cheek, he feels uncomfortable and Jenna notices it.

"What happens, Balto?" Jenna asks noticing Balto's attitude.

"Nothing Jenna, it is nothing." Balto says while he smiles and licks Jenna's cheek. She notices that he is still distracted.

"Did anything happen in White Mountain? Did you cheat me?" Jenna asks smiling at Balto.

"Did you done it?" Jenna asks completely surprised seeing that Balto does not answer her and he looks toward the floor.

"More or less or I do not know it." Balto says looking at Jenna. She raises an eyebrow without understanding.

"When we came to White Mountain, the boys and I remained in a room to protect ourselves from the snowstorm. When we were alone... they began to have sex." Balto says looking at Jenna, she opens her eyes with surprise.

"They wanted me to join them because I am a member of their team, and teammates help to each other to satiate sex urges. As the leader I must help them with those urges and they must help me too." Balto says looking at Jenna.

"Did you have any sex with them?" Jenna asks while he opens her eyes with surprise.

"No they allowed me being me out of the orgy in this occasion, but told me that they want me to join them in the next time" Balto says looking at Jenna.

"And Katalg gave me a blowjob." Balto says while he looks down and look at the floor. Jenna notices that Balto is ashamed.

"Well I suppose that I will not say again that Dixie is a gossipmonger." Jenna says smiling while she observes Balto. He looks at her with a little bit of confusion.

"Dixie told me that this tradition is usual in the teams of sleigh." Jenna says looking at Balto. He opens his eyes with surprise.

"Did you know it?" Balto asks looking at Jenna.

"No in the beginning, when you already left, she comment it to me. Dixie told me that you would return with your ass complete sore." Jenna says laughing smoothly. Balto gets surprised by the laughter of Jenna.

"But well ... What will you do? They want you join them in a next occasion." Jenna says while she rest her head on her forepaws that are crossed. She looks at Balto with attention, he looks worried.

"Well...I suppose that I should train you" Jenna says smiling. This surprises Balto.

"But... but" Balto stammers while Jenna laughs.

"But it will have to be tomorrow night, Rosy and her family will be away for some days." Jenna says while she huddles up next to Balto and she closes her eyes to fall asleep with a smile. Balto looks at Jenna for some minutes and he also closes his eyes, he does not know if Jenna meant business or no.

On the next day Jenna and Balto walk and they play. Balto and Jenna meet with their friends and talk with them, to midafternoon Balto separates from Jenna to go to see Boris and bears.

For Balto it comes as no surprise at all to come across a comic scene made by the two polar, they had soaked to Boris completely. At night, Balto walks to Jenna's home, he cannot wait to be with his love.

Balto smiles when he gets to the house of Jenna, she is waiting for him in the patio. Balto sees that she is waiting him, Jenna comes closer and she kisses him on his mouth passionately. Both are kissing passionately for some moments.

"Let's go inside" Jenna says while she moves her tail slowly. Balto nods and he follows Jenna, he follows her with his look locked in the motion of the ass of Jenna. Balto licks his mouth thinking that she has a desirable body.

Both get in the house and they are heading for the Living room.

"Why is turned on chimney?" Balto asks with interest. Nobody would leave turned on chimney before going on a trip.

"Rosy's uncle is staying here at nights to take care of the house." Jenna says looking at Balto.

"Aren't we going to have problems with him?" Balto asks looking at Jenna.

"No, he will return very late and he will go to work early in the morning." Jenna says while she smiles smoothly and moves her tail content. She looks to Balto in the eyes, Balto moves his tail recognizing Jenna's look.

"This is going to be fun." Balto says while he looks at Jenna and he smile. He kisses her passionately, she answers the kiss and joins her tongue with the tongue of Balto. Their tongues fight for some moments before breaking off the kiss.

A saliva thread extend between their mouths and Jenna breaks it when she licks her mouth sensually.

"I am happy to see that you have a good disposition to begin your training" Jenna says while he smiles and sees that Balto's eyes get open completely by surprise.

"Did you think that I was kidding?" Jenna asks while she laughs seeing the face of complete surprise of Balto.

"Yes... I" Balto stammers while Jenna laughs smoothly.

"Who better than me to teach you? After all you enjoy fucking my ass on every occasion." Jenna says while she looks at Balto.

"Ehhh..." Balto says while his tail falls and he flattens his ears hesitatingly.

"Don't you trust me?" Jenna asks while she pretends showing irritation and disillusionment.

"Of course that I trust you, it is that... Uhmm I am not sure." Balto says looking at Jenna. She smiles smoothly and she stands up while she turns over her body slowly.

"Let's see how it is your talent to eat an ass." Jenna says while she moves her ass and she wags her long and thick tail in a slow and sensual way for Balto. He rapidly stands up and he positions himself behind Jenna.

Jenna moans and closes her eyes when she feels Balto's first lick on her posterior hole, she leans forward and raises her ass. Balto smiles content while he licks his mouth, and he sits.

Balto grabs Jenna's hips, he begins to lick the wrinkled hole of Jenna in a slow way. Jenna pants and moans with pleasure while her fur is illuminated by the fire of the chimney, she digs her claws into the wooden floor.

Balto's lips touches the posterior hole of Jenna, Balto moves her tongue's tip soaking Jenna's anus. Any Jenna's taste is delicious for Balto, he licks with pleasure while his saliva slides from the anus of Jenna to her vagina.

The warm saliva gets wet Jenna's slit, she feels as Balto holds her hips and he pushes his tongue, Jenna's sphincter surrounds Balto's tongue. He pushes while Jenna's anal walls squeeze his tongue with force.

Balto feels the cracks inside the rectum of Jenna. She moans and pants with pleasure, Balto's saliva slides more inside of her body. Jenna feels that her pleasure becomes intense, she utters a strong groan of pleasure and her claws dig more deep in wood when she feels an orgasm.

Balto's tongue is squeezed with more force, Balto feels that her chest gets wet with the juices of Jenna. The aroma of the juices is delicious for Balto, he takes out his tongue and he rapidly mounts Jenna.

Balto's penis is completely erect and hard. Balto tries to hold Jenna's hips, but she shakes off Balto. He tries to mounts her again, but Jenna prevents it, she sees that Balto looks at her with confusion.

"I am the teacher here." Jenna says while she smiles at Balto. He gets surprised when Jenna turns him over, she moves Balto's tail.

Jenna smiles seeing Balto's brown anus, he trembles when he feels Jenna's respiration on his sphincter, she breathes in with slowness perceiving the intense aroma of the hole of Balto. She moves her tail while she enjoys the aroma of that region of Balto.

"Ohhhhh" Balto moans and he closes his eyes when Jenna's tongue touches his anus. She licks the brown small hole of Balto slowly. She swirls her tongue perceiving Balto's taste, Jenna's saliva drips and it reaches Balto's testicles.

Balto pants and take a breath when Jenna pushes her tongue, the tip penetrates in Balto. Jenna moves her tongue in different directions, she in and out her tongue while her saliva soaks Balto's hole.

Jenna's warm saliva covers Balto's anal walls. The moans and breathing of Balto become faster and noisy.

Balto feels that his precum becomes more abundant and his penis throbs with anticipation before shooting semen.

Jenna stops and takes out her tongue slowly, her tongue's tip leaves Balto's anus. He pants rapidly, he pleasure had come to its peak.

Balto sits with difficulty while he looks over his shoulder to see Jenna, he observes that she takes something out of below the sofa. It is a white box without no label that he indicates what there is inside.

Jenna comes closer and she positions herself behind Balto, she smiles on him smoothly before she leans him backwards in the floor. Jenna positions herself between the legs of Balto, she spreads her mate's legs and she smiles smoothly.

She leans on her chest on the floor, Jenna licks her mouth and she places her lips on the knot of Balto. He moans when she licks his knot slowly, Jenna's tongue begins to move on the shaft of Balto.

He trembles with pleasure and he gasps when Jenna's tongue licks a drop of precum of the tip of his penis. Jenna smiles smoothly at Balto, she opens her mouth and her lips surround Balto's tip cock.

Balto moans when his mate begins to suck his penis. Jenna perceives the taste of the hard flesh of Balto, she enjoys it while she moves her head. Jenna caresses Balto's knot with her left paw, she takes down her paws and stimulates her lover's gray testicles.

She listens Balto's moans of pleasure, he feels that Jenna's paw releases his balls. Balto takes air when one of the toes of Jenna caresses his anus. Jenna moves her toe circularly, she sucks smoothly.

Jenna stretches her paw and takes the box, she takes off the lid and she puts her forepaw inside. Balto moans while she sucks smoothly. She opens her mouth and leaves that Balto's cock escape of her mouth, the dripping member hits his stomach.

Jenna's tongue moves forward and back on the shaft of Balto, Balto's eyes gets open completely when he feels that something small and solid and round touches his anus.

"Take it easy" Balto Jenna says when Balto gets startled. Jenna smiles on him and she licks Balto's penis, she with her paw holds the little anal plastic balls. She licks and pushes paw, Balto moans and feels as the little sphere tries to penetrate into him.

"Relax" Jenna says while she looks at her mate. Balto moans when he feels that the first little ball enters in its anus. Jenna stops and she sits, she takes Balto's penis with her right forepaw and she begins to masturbate him.

She with her left paw pushes the toy, she observes as the little balls one by one disappear in the anus of Balto. He moans and pants feeling pleasure and a strange sensation when little balls enter their rectum.

Little balls grow on thickness as they enter his ass, Jenna sees as the sphincter of Balto moves while she continues using the toy in Balto.

He moans smoothly and slowly he gets used to the strange sensation, it begins to be pleasurable. Jenna sees that the precum oozes more abundantly of the tip of the penis of Balto.

"Are you ok, Balto?" Jenna asks looking at her mate.

"Yes" Balto responds looking at Jenna. She smiles and of a pull she withdraws anal beads of the inside of Balto, he moans and shakes with pleasure. Jenna repeats the operation many times and Balto moans of pleasure each time that the balls get out of his body.

Jenna uses her paw to caress Balto's knot, the small cushions of the paw of Jenna are soft. After twenty minutes Jena stops and pulls out the beads.

"Let's try something bigger ok, honey?" Jenna asks looking at Balto. He says absolutely nothing and observes as Jenna puts her paw into the box to take something out. Balto's eyes open completely when she takes out another toy.

It is a long object of orange, it has a bulbous-shaped red-colored tip.

"What's that?" Balto asks looking at Jenna.

"This is a dido, human females often use it to give pleasure to herself; although is like a human penis, many females of our species also enjoy it." Jenna says when she puts the object into her mouth.

Balto watches with surprise as Jenna sucks the toy, she licks it in a slow and sensually while she looks at him. Balto's penis hardens a little more because he is seeing sensual Jenna' look while she covers the toy with her saliva.

Jenna stops and smiles, she takes down her paw and positions the toy, the toy tip touches Balto's anus. She sees that Balto's sphincter closes with more force.

"Relax Balto" Jenna says looking at Balto. She pushes the toy against the anus of Balto, but his hole does not open.

"I do not believe that it is a good idea" Balto says feeling as the tip tries to enter in his rectum. Jenna presses with a little more force, but she cannot penetrate him.

"Come on Balto let me put it in, please" Jenna begs while she looks at Balto. He looks at the entreating eyes Jenna, those eyes to the ones that he cannot resist to. Balto nods and Jenna smiles, she increases pressure until the toy tip enters in Balto.

Balto blurts out a groan of pain when his hole is penetrated by the object that enters in his body. He moans while his anal walls adjust around the thickness of the toy, Jenna looks closely as the toy disappears in Balto.

He jumps when the object tip rubs on his prostate, pleasure is unexpected and intense. Jenna sees this and she smiles, she takes Balto's cock in her mouth and she sucks it while she moves in and out the penis into the anus of Balto.

He moans of pleasure every time that the toy touches his prostate, besides he also enjoys the stimulation that receive the walls of his anus. Jenna sucks Balto's penis with pleasure, she enjoys the spicy of the precum of Balto.

Balto's pleasure increases and his balls are ready to release his semen, Balto with his forepaws closes his snout not to howl the moment that his semen spurts hits Jenna's palate.

Jenna continues moving the toy while she swallows Balto's thick cum. He moans and his body trembles while his mate milks him completely. Jenna stops when semen runs out and she releases Balto's penis.

She licks her mouth with pleasure while Balto's penis hits his stomach. Balto pants while he sees as Jenna enjoys her semen, he moans when Jenna withdraws the toy of his anus.

Jenna looks with a smile as the anus of Balto is open, she knows that it is moment of the next step. She puts her paw into the box and takes something out, Balto's eyes open completely when seeing that Jenna is holding a very a different toy.

There are two toys joined by the base, they are shaped like a canine large-sized penis, close to ten inches in length and a knot in the base.

"This something that Sylvie got for me, it is very difficult to get one of this without the necessary contacts" Jenna says while he looks at Balto. He observes as the toy is tied to several straps and there is a black bulb attached to the middle of both toys by a tube, Jenna takes the bulb with her paw she and begins to press it.

Balto looks with surprise as the knots of both toys begin to be filled up with air with air that enters in them, knots grow up to a size a lot bigger than the knot of Balto. Jenna uses a valve to let escape the air and the knots loses their bulk and they go flat until they recover their normal size.

"Well darling, now the interesting parts comes" Jenna says while he places the straps in position and she takes one of the dildos and she aims it down to her vagina. She sits slowly and shakes when the toy tip enters in her body.

Balto observes as the penis slowly disappear in his mate, she looks at him sensually while she continues moving down her hips until the toy is completely inside her.

Jenna adjusts the straps to her hips, she stands up. Balto swallows hard seeing as the penis bounces off the stomach of Jenna. She takes the bulb and begins to press it repeatedly, Jenna moans when she feels as the knot in her inside grows up.

Jenna opens her eyes and sees that Balto looks at her with surprise, she smiles at Balto.

"Come on Balto, come closer." Jenna says smiling and looking at Balto suggestively at the same time that she moves her toe to indicate him that he must approach to her. Balto comes closer in silence and he stops in front of Jenna.

He gets lost in Jenna's beautiful brown eyes, she smiles on him and she licks his cheek. Jenna sits and spreads her front legs to expose the false cock.

"Time to learn how to suck a penis, dear." Jenna says looking at Balto.

He looks at her with surprise and he blushes while he observes the toy between the legs of Jenna. Balto swallows hard and moves down his head, he begins to lick the tip of the plastic penis, and he does not perceive any taste.

Balto licks the shaft reaching the tip, he repeats the operation over and over of slow way, he is feeling ashamed to make this.

"Come dear, a female does not give oral sex in this way." Jenna says laughing smoothly and looking at Balto. He gets ashamed still more and opens his mouth, his lips close around the penis.

Balto begins to move his head, he takes more of the penis in his mouth. Jenna places her forepaws on the head of Balto and she caresses it slowly. Balto suspends your look to see Jenna, she smiles on him while he continuous moving his head back and forward.

Balto feels that the penis tip touches the entrance of his throat repeatedly, Jenna pushes down Balto's head.

Balto's eyes open when the penis begins to enter in his throat, he tries to move back, but Jenna impedes it.

"Breathe by the nose, darling." Jenna says seeing that Balto has problems to take the penis in his throat.

She knows that it is difficult the first time. Balto feels that that his nose touches the plastic knot.

Balto closes his eyes and he follows the instructions of Jenna. Air again gets to his bellows again, his saliva drips from his chin and forms a puddle that shines by the brilliance of the bonfire.

Balto gets surprised when Jenna begins to move her hips, he the penis in and out of his throat and the knot touches his lips. Jenna pumps up the penis slowly in the meantime he hears to the sound of sipping in addition to feel that Balto's saliva spatters the fur of her stomach.

After some minutes Jenna releases Balto's head, he takes out the penis from his mouth and he cleans the saliva that drips of his chin.

"You should know that knot and balls are important." Jenna says pointing the false penis with her left forepaw.

Balto leans forward and moves his lead between the front legs of Jenna, he licks the knot slowly trying imitating Jenna's motions. Balto licks the knot and he bites it softly, he sees that Jenna nods approvingly while she smiles.

Balto concentrates his licks on the two testicles, in spite that they are not real Balto does it with care. He stops some moments of after and he sits, Jenna surprisingly kisses him on his mouth and Balto responds the kiss.

They break off the kiss and Balto gets surprised when Jenna moves a toe circularly to indicate to him that he must turn over. Balto gets ups and he turns over. Jenna laughs smoothly seeing that Balto uses his tail to cover his anus like a nervous female that is close to lose her virginity.

Jenna sits behind Balto, she moves her companion's tail and kisses his brown small crease. Balto takes air when Jenna's tongue touches its anus, he moans and lifts his tail up. Jenna licks her sphincter and soaks it with warm and slippery saliva.

She takes Balto's balls and she massages them with calm and affection, she moves her hand and closes it around the member of her mate. Balto pants and she moans with pleasure while Jenna picks up the precum that drips from the tip, she scatters the precum of Balto on the toy.

Minutes pass while Balto's pleasure increases. Jenna stops and tries to mount Balto, he gets surprised and he moves preventing that she mounts her.

"What happens?" Jenna asks raising an eyebrow.

"I am not sure about this." Balto says looking at Jenna. She gets surprised and growls with bother.

"With who you prefer lose your anal virginity? Do you want that your mate takes it or your friends?" Jenna asks while she looks at Balto with bother.

He tries respond, but not even a word gets out of his mouth. Balto does not say nothing while he turns around and moves his tail presenting his anus to be fucked.

Jenna smiles pleased and she positions herself behind Balto and she mounts him, she holds Balto's hips and moves her hips. Balto feels as the penis tip touches his testicles, Jenna looks Balto's hole.

"There it is" Balto says smoothly when the penis touches his anus. Jenna smiles and begins to push the penis.

Balto moans with bother and pain while he is feeling as the penis tip presses her entrance with force.

Balto clenches his teeth when the tip penetrates into his body, he takes a deep breath feeling as the walls of his anus swell out to receive the shaft that fills slowly his rectum. The sensation is strange for Balto.

Jenna pushes slowly and enjoys the sensation of having the dominant role. Dixie had told her that several males enjoy this, and she expects that Balto have a good time also to repeat it in several occasions.

Balto has closed eyes while he feels as his tunnel is filled. He moans of pleasure when the penis tip touches his prostate. Jenna smiles and she stops when the knot touches Balto's anus.

Jenna begins to pump the penis with slowness, Balto feels as the penis moves in and out stimulating the walls of his rectum. Balto's precum makes that the toy move without difficulty inside Balto.

Balto pants and moans with pleasure while Jenna keeps on increasing the velocity of her pushes. Balto feels as the knot touches again and again his anus while Jenna fucks him.

He feels as his penis rocks on the air and it scatters precum throughout the floor, a couple of spurts soak his chest. Jenna pumps up with force and she moans feeling as the other part of the toy moves in her vagina that secretes more juices.

Balto's eyes are closed while his mate turns him into her bitch.

"Are you having a good time?" Jenna asks while she licks Balto's ear. He nods in silence and he moans when the penis tip touches his prostate. Jenna holds Balto's hips and she pushes the knot.

"Jenn... no" Balto says when he feels as the knot presses his anus.

"A part of the anal sex is learning how to take the knot, I do not complain in the absolute when you do it with me" Jenna says while she pushes with more force and smile. Balto clenches his teeth when he feels as the knot begins to penetrate into him.

"Ohhh fuck" Balto says while she presses eyes with force feeling as his anus opens and a third part of the knot already is in him. Jenna does not stop and she increases pressure, Balto opens his eyes and blurts out a barking of pain when the knot enters in his rectum.

He has a burning pain in his rectum, he had not felt such pain in his whole life. Jenna moves again, she stoops on Balto rapidly. Balto moans and pants feeling as his rectum is completely full.

Balto's and Jenna's moans fill the room, she moans while her juices covers the toy in his inside. The false penis is bigger than the cock of Balto and she enjoys it, but her bigger delight is having Balto like her bitch.

Balto moans with more force and he restrains himself not to howl at the moment that he shoots his cum and the spurts hit the living room floor with force. Balto's semen smears the sofa and tea table.

Balto growls and moans with a pleasure in the meantime Jenna continuous fucking him, his semen drips abundantly of his penis due to the continuous stimulation of his prostate. Jenna stops when she feels her orgasm.

Jenna pants and moans with pleasure while her vagina is flooded by her juices. Jenna crosses her right leg for to be tail with tail with Balto. They keep on in silence while they pant and they recover.

"Jenna Wouldn't you... you know the knot?" Balto asks looking at Jenna. She smiles smoothly by the question of Balto.

"Not dear, not before thirty minutes" Jenna says while she gets close to him and she kisses it on his mouth. Balto kisses her for a couple of minutes until they break off the kiss.

They lean on their chest side by side; they play around, but it is somewhat unusual for Balto because he is tied to Jenna in this way. It is not the first time that they have fun being knotted, but he is the bitch now.

After the necessary time, Jenna deflates knots, her juices finally oozes of the inside of her vagina and they stain the wooden floor. The aroma of the juices of Jenna fill the room, Balto enjoys them.

"Let's sleep" Jenna says looking at Balto. He smiles and nod, they cuddle side by side. They nuzzle at each other.

"Welly, I suppose that Jenna it was a good beginning" Jenna says looking at Balto. He feels ashamed and nods lightly. Jenna kisses him on his cheek and closes her eyes, she falls asleep while Balto watches her a moment.

He looks at her some moments before to fall asleep.

**Balto, Jenna, Katalg, Star, Nikki, Steele © Universal**

**Trace, Lacey and Caden are my characters**

**Written by: Janus Oberoth**


	3. Second day of training

On the next day Balto wakes up, he perceives Jenna's aroma. He looks as she has her closed eyes. The tranquility she sleeps with makes Balto feels himself the luckiest dog of the whole town because he has a beautiful girl at his side.

Jenna moans and she opens her eyes slowly, Balto's gaze is on Jenna's beautiful brown eyes, she blinks a moment.

"Hi "Jenna says sketching a soft and affectionate smile.

"Hi" Balto responds smiling at her beautiful mate. He licks Jenna's face with affection, she permits that Balto licks and pampers her moment. Balto stops and he smiles at her.

"It is time to breakfast." Balto says looking at Jenna while he gets up and he stretches his body. He moans and pants feeling like the muscles of his body wake up and he is ready to begin a new day.

"How is your ass?" Jenna asks smiling.

"Sore" Balto responds doing a funny face. Jenna laughs again, Balto smiles embarrassed, he hears as his stomach growls by the need of food.

"Do you come?" Balto asks while he looks toward the kitchen.

"In a moment I am with you." Jenna says while she yawns largely and closes her eyes again. Balto smiles and he nuzzled her affectionately before walking toward the kitchen, he enters the kitchen and sees two bowls on the floor, and they are completely filled with dog food.

Balto comes closer to a bowl and he looks at it, he was not a fan of the ready meal, but it is better than to starve to death in the streets. Besides Rosy's family was inviting him food as many people of the town, they do it occasionally.

Balto takes down his head and he begins to eat slowly, he enjoys the taste of food until he feels something on him. Balto sees over his shoulder and he sees that Jenna is mounting him while she smiles at him.

"Move your tail, dear" Jenna orders while she looks at Balto. Balto does not say nothing and moves his tail for Jenna. He feels that the penis tip touches his anus, the tip is soaked in warm saliva of Jenna.

Balto relaxes and he moans with bother when the cock enters in his sore anus. Jenna begins to move on Balto. He moans feeling as the walls of his anus are stimulated, he moans every time that the penis tip touches his prostate.

"Continue eating dear, do it slowly." Jenna says while she pumps the penis inside the anus of Balto. He feels ashamed and he takes down his head to continue eating his food.

Jenna's pushes are slow while she enjoys the moment. She smiles observing as her mate eats the croquettes for dog one by one. Balto's penis is erect and it is rocking on the air scattering precum on the floor.

Jenna licks her mouth when he observes something that catches his eye. After several minutes Balto finishes eaten, he licks his mouth and feels that a jet of precum hits the back his chin.

Jenna's pushes accelerate more and Balto moans with pain when the knot presses his anus, Balto clenches his teeth feeling that intense pain in his ass when he is knotted by his mate. Jenna pumps some moments and she stops.

"Could you move my food dish?" Jenna says while she uses right foreleg to indicate Balto where she wants him to place it. Balto gets surprised a little and with his paw he drags the food bowl toward him.

Balto places the food bowl below him, right under his stomach. Jenna smiles and she resumes her pushes, Balto moans and growls of pleasure, her penis rocks uncontrollably just like his balls that move back to front.

Jenna moves her right forepaw below of Balto, he gasps when Jenna's paw closes around his shaft.

His mate begins to masturbate him at the same time that she fucks him, Jenna has a good time feeling hardness and thickness of the member of her loved Balto.

Balto's penis is unique for her, perhaps other dogs have it bigger or thicker, but this is her mate's penis.

Balto pants and moan feeling that his pleasure becomes intense with every minute.

His precum becomes more abundant, Balto closes his eyes and he clenches his teeth when his balls release his cum. Jenna becomes aware of this, she stops and holds the penis of Balto that throbs with force.

Balto growls and he observes below him, his thick cum spurts hit the food bowl of Jenna, sprinkling the floor that surrounds it. Balto moans and pant while his semen fills the bowl and the food croquettes float in a white lake.

Balto moans with bother feeling as the paw of Jenna moves up and down on his penis in the meantime she continues milking him. Jenna would not waste out a single gout of that delicious cream.

Jenna stops when she notices that semen no longer flows of the penis of Balto. He gets surprised when the knot loses its size and he goes flat in his inside. His mates withdraws the cock with a pull, she dismounts him.

Balto sees as the plastic penis is hanging below her stomach, she smiles on him and she drags the bowl towards her.

"I do not like eat my food cold" Jenna says while she sits and she takes down her head. Balto looks in silence as Jenna eats her food, she eats croquettes and takes a sip of semen. Jenna occasionally takes one of her croquettes and moves it in the semen of Balto.

She raises her paw holding the croquette coated of white cream, Balto's sticky semen drips from the croquette.

Jenna puts the croquette in her mouth and she eats it.

"Delicious" Jenna says while she licks the toes of her paw. She continues eating while Balto looks at her in silence. The semen drips from the chin of Jenna, it falls again in the bowl.

For Balto he is exciting to see as she eats his semen with pleasure, it is something that never would erase of his mind.

She finishes eaten her food, the dish is completely clean, she licks it sometime more to not to leave a drop of cum without eat.

Jenna smiles at Balto, he also smiles. Both are kissing a moment.

"Let's go for a walk." Jenna says looking at Balto. Jenna loosens the straps and the toy gets out of her vagina, it falls on the floor. Balto sees at the plastic penis that was inside Jenna, it is shining by the juices of his.

Jenna takes the strapon and she passes it to Balto, he licks Jenna's juices of the toy completely. When he finishes, Jenna takes the toy he puts it again in the box. Jenna hides the box under the sofa to use it later again.

Balto and Jenna walk in Nome, they have fun until the noon when Nome's streets get empty of the people that is going to have lunch to their houses. Balto bites Jenna's neck smoothly, she laughs and pushes him playfully while they walk back to Jenna's home.

They get in the house and both go to the living room. They lean on the carpet and take a nap side by side.

Around two hours later, Balto wakes up feeling that Jenna nuzzles the posterior part of his neck affectionately.

"Did you have a good nap?" Jenna asks whispering in Balto's ear.

"Yes" Balto responds while he turns over to look at Jenna.

"That is good, I suppose that you know what hour is." Jenna asks laughing smoothly. Balto raises an eyebrow and his eyes open seeing that Jenna again is wearing the strapon, the false penis hangs up below her stomach and the knot this inflated completely.

"Jenn..." Balto says with a little bit of surprise.

"Get in position, dear." Jenna says while he smiles at Balto. He watches her a moment before standing up and in silence raising his tail. Jenna smiles in the meantime when she sees the hole of Balto, she positions herself behind her mate.

Jenna sniffs Balto's hole, he shakes and moans when he feels the first lick in his anus, Jenna's tongue moves up and down and in circles on the wrinkled hole of the hero of Nome.

Balto moans and pant, Jenna takes Balto's balls and she massages them with calm and affection. She feels the heat of the testicles of Balto, the tip of the penis of Balto appears and the penis begins to leave the gray sheath.

Balto feels as his member hangs below his stomach, a drop of precum falls from the tip to the carpet. He pants with surprise when one of the paws of Jenna closes around his cock, Jenna's paw begins to move on his shaft.

Jenna continues licking Balto's anus slowly while she masturbates her mate from back. His paw time after time touches Balto's knot. Jenna begins to take down her mouth and she licks Balto's balls.

Jenna's tongue raise every one of the hairy orbs of her mate, they get soaked in saliva. Balto opens his mouth and he takes a deep breath when his right testicle enters in the mouth of Jenna.

She sucks it smoothly, Jenna's sharp teeth dig in Balto's skin. He moans and more precum falls from the tip of his penis

Jenna stops and releases Balto's testicle, she does the same thing with the other one. Jenna moves Balto's penis toward back, she aims it at her mouth. Balto moans of pleasure when Jenna's mouth closes around his cock.

Jenna sucks and moves her tongue, enjoying the taste of the hard flesh of Balto. She had loved this savor since she tasted it in the boat of Balto. Jenna takes out the penis from her mouth and she licks it completely.

The female uses her left forepaw to gather Balto's precum. She continues licking and she scatters the precum on the false penis. Jenna introduces the penis in her mouth and she pushes her head, Balto closes his eyes when his penis enters in the throat of Jenna.

Jenna holds Balto's legs while her lips touch her mate's knot. Balto feels the motion of the muscles of the throat of Jenna on his cock. She stops and takes out the penis of her mouth slowly.

Balto feels that his penis gets out of Jenna's mouth and it rocks on the air scattering saliva and precum on the carpet. Jenna smiles seeing as the penis shines, she smiles and she mounts to Balto with great emotion for fuck it again.

Jenna's paws hold Balto's hips while she gets comfortable, the dildo's tip touches Balto's anus, he trembles lightly and Jenna takes this like to the signal to push. Balto moans and he tries to relax, he moans with pain when the tip penetrates into his body.

Jenna begins to pump the penis inside and out of the anus of Balto. He moans and pants with pleasure feeling as the penis tip caresses the walls of his anus and his special gland. The toy's knot touches Balto's anus time after time.

"Well, I am going to knot you." Jenna says whispering in Balto's ear. He says absolutely nothing and he gets ready, he moans of pain when the knot begins to he presses his anus. Jenna increases the force of her push, she hears the groan of pain of Balto.

He clenches his teeth when the knot opens his sphincter and it enters in him. Balto feels as his rectum is completely full, Jenna moves with more velocity, Jenna grabs the penis of her mate and she masturbates him.

Balto pants and moan with more force, the movement in his ass added to the motion of Jenna's paw gives a lot of pleasure to the wolf dog. Balto grunts and he closes his eyes when he releases his semen that smears the carpet.

"Jenna please... stop" Balto asks he moans and pants with pleasure. The penis in its rectum continues stimulating his prostate. Balto moans feeling a painful pleasure, he feels as his penis does not lose its hardness, but it becomes harder.

Jenna stops some minutes later when she has her own orgasm. She crosses her right leg on Balto to be tail with tail with him. Balto pants and he feels as his semen drips from the tip of his penis.

Jenna and Balto are content while they look at each other, they get startled when they heard a feminine voice that calls Jenna.

"Dixie, here." Jenna says calling her friend. Jenna gets surprised and she complains when Balto drags her behind the sofa. Only half a Jenna's body is visible while Balto remains hidden because he is feeling ashamed.

"Hi Dixie" Jenna says looking at her friend that enters in the living room. She had entered using the door of the dog of the kitchen.

"Hi Jenna" Dixie says while she looks at Jenna from the center of the living room.

"Do you want to come with the girls to talk in the boiler room?" Dixie asks while she looks at Jenna.

"Not now, I have a problem of knotting" Jenna responds while Balto gets ashamed even more.

"Oh I see, Hi Balto." Dixie says looking toward the sofa. Balto keeps on in silence until Jenna reprimands him.

"Where is your education, Balto?" Jenna asks looking toward Balto.

"HI Dixie" Balto says taking out her head from behind and over the arm of the sofa. Dixie laughs while Balto blushes and he feels ashamed.

"Can I see, Jenna?" Dixie asks looking at her friend with supplication in her voice. Jenna smiles and walks forward dragging to Balto. He does not fight and permits that Jenna take out him from behind of the sofa, he looks to the floor feeling ashamed.

"Ohh Jenna; that is a very good cock" Dixie says seeing the penis that hangs below the stomach of Balto. He gets surprised and looks at Jenna, Balto remains in shock when Dixie comes closer and begins to sniff his penis.

Dixie sniffs the extension of the member of Balto with pleasure. Balto gasps when she gives a lick on his knot.

"So masculine smell and delicious taste." Dixie says while she moves her tail with enthusiasm.

Jenna looks at her friend, she looks at her with imploring eyes.

"It is okay, give him a blowjob, but not more." Jenna says doing a concession that surprises Balto. He moans with surprise and pleasure when Dixie's mouth closes around the tip of his penis.

Dixie positions herself below Balto and she begins to suck Balto's shaft while she is sitting on her two hind legs. Dixie massages Balto's gray orbs, he pants and moans feeling as Dixie swirls her tongue on the tip of his penis.

"She is very good." Balto considers while he moans of pleasure.

Jenna sees below her and she sees as her friend sucks Balto's penis. Dixie moves her head under the stomach of Balto, he moans and pants when Dixie pushes her head.

Balto feels as his penis slowly slides in the throat of Dixie. She without problems takes Balto's shaft, this is not the first time that she made this for a male. Dixie takes out the penis of her throat and she sucks the tip with calm.

Balto is unable to bear and with a growl of pleasure he releases his semen in the mouth of Dixie, she enjoys the spicy semen of Balto that goes down to her stomach. He moans and pants while Dixie sucks and massages Balto's balls for some moments more.

When semen runs out, she moves and gets out from under Balto.

"Complete delicious." Dixie says while she looks at Balto. He gets surprised and says absolutely nothing while he blushes.

"I would like to savor it again." Dixie says while she looks at Jenna pleadingly.

"I told you that just a blowjob, something more will make me angry a lot." Jenna says looking at Dixie using a tone of warning.

"I did not mean that, I thought that maybe... you want that somebody helps you to fuck Balto's anus and I offer myself as volunteer." Dixie says looking at Jenna, she gets surprised just like Balto.

"Well that sounds interesting. Why didn't we gather in the boat of Balto tomorrow afternoon? Invite to Sylvie too." Jenna says looking at Dixie. She gets excited while Balto swallows hard and he cannot believe that Jenna would have proposed something like that.

"Great" Dixie says complete excited.

"But say her that will not be a chance that Balto get in her or you." Jenna says looking at her friend.

She nods with enthusiasm and she says good-bye, Balto swallows hard when Dixie sends an invisible kiss to him and she walks suggestively.

Jenna laughs internally seeing that her friend tries to tempt Balto. After several minutes Jenna deflates knots and she pulls out the penis that appears without difficulty from the inside of Balto, he feels that his anus slowly closes.

Balto gets surprised when Jenna kisses him on his cheek and she smiles at him smoothly. Jenna makes a grimace and they leave the house.

"What do we do now?" Jenna asks looking at Balto.

"We are going for a swim" Balto says looking at Jenna. She nods with enthusiasm and both get out of the town to the forest. Balto walks next to Jenna; both do not talk, but their looks cross and they smile playfully.

Jenna jumps forward and makes Balto a grimace, she surprises to Balto when she starts running going into the forest. Balto initiates the persecution, she moves zigzagging between the trees.

Jenna's slender body moves with grace between the trees, Balto is running behind her and he jumps on her.

Jenna gives a shout of surprise and both roll some meters until they stop and Balto is on Jenna.

"You know that you cannot escape of me." Balto says smiling and looking at Jenna.

"I like that." Jenna says smiling. She pushes him and he falls ashore, Balto this on his back while Jenna walks sensually before him and moves her ass.

Balto stands up and he follows Jenna, they get to entrance to a cave in middle of the forest. Jenna smiles at Balto and she slides through the entrance of the cave, Balto follows her. They see that the cave is vaulted.

At the center there is a little pool of crystalline water. Balto observes as Jenna takes off her kerchief and she drops it in the ground of the cave.

Balto's eyes follow Jenna's motions, she moves her tail of slow and suggestive way.

She look over her shoulder and she smiles at Balto, Jenna slowly enters in water until only her head is visible above water surface. Jenna smiles smoothly at Balto, he says absolutely nothing at the moment that he also enters in the warm water.

Both swim side by side and separate to swim in circles while they are seen each other. Balto looks with complete attention Jenna's eyes.

The female gets close to Balto and kisses him on his mouth smoothly, Balto pushes her tongue against the lips of Jenna that open. Balto's tongue fights with the tongue of Jenna, she pushes slowly him.

Balto's back touches the internal wall of the swimming pool of stone. Balto gets surprised when Jenna's right forepaw takes his sheath. Jenna smiles the moment that she begins to caress the sheath of her mate.

Balto shakes when his penis tip emerges of his sheath and it is surrounded by water. Jenna caresses the tip of the penis that slowly appears. Balto moans and pant feeling a strange sensation in the meantime Jenna masturbates him slowly.

Balto's penis hardens and his knot grows on the base of his penis.

"Sit" Jenna says whispering on Balto's ear. He sees that she smiles on him, Balto sits on the side following the instructions of Jenna; she looks with relish as the member of Balto breaks the water surface.

She sees as water drips of the penis of Balto, the penis shines majestically for Jenna. Balto moans and he gasps when Jenna's mouth closes around her penis, he reclines his forepaws to the rock.

Balto observes as Jenna gives him oral sex, only his head is out of water. She moves her head and her nose touches Balto's knot repeatedly, Jenna enjoys the taste of the hard cock in addition to the jets of precum covers the inside of her mouth.

Balto closes his eyes and he utters a strong groan of pleasure when his penis enters in the throat of Jenna.

She massages the gray and wet balls of Balto with her paw while she permits that the muscles of her throat make their magic in the shaft of her mate.

Jenna stops and she slowly takes out the penis from her mouth. Balto pants, he shakes when Jenna's tongue moves on the extension of his cock from the knot to the tip. Jenna bites Balto's knot smoothly.

Balto gets surprised when Jenna pushes him backwards. Balto is on the ground, while Jenna gets out of the pool, the water drips of her fur. Jenna positions herself on Balto and she grabs his penis.

Jenna takes down her hips slowly, she moans when the tip of the penis of Balto divides her vaginal lips and it enters in her. Balto closes his eyes and he feel as Jenna's soft vaginal walls surrounds his penis.

She puts her forepaws to the chest of Balto, Jenna begins to up and down her hips on the penis of her mate.

Balto's knot touches Jenna's pink opening again and again, the female's juices cover Balto's cock.

Balto pants and he moans with pleasure, he sees that Jenna rides him rapidly. Balto's fur gets wet with the water that drips from the body of Jenna. She takes down her hips with force, Jenna moans when Balto's knot slides in her.

Jenna moves with more speed, Jenna's eyes are closed. She pants while he moves her hips circularly, Balto moans rapidly while her mate moves on him.

Balto's penis shoots spurts of precum in the inside of Jenna and they mix with the internal juices of the female. Jenna stops and raises her head to give a soft and beautiful howl that fills the cave.

Balto also howls when Jenna's vaginal walls squeeze with more force and he could not resist more. Balto's penis frees spurt after spurt of cum that increases Jenna's pleasure.

She shakes and her body falls on the body of Balto the moment that her senses become overloaded of pleasure.

After around fifteen minutes Balto's knot deflates and Jenna gets up. Balto sees that his member gets out of the vagina of Jenna, Balto's penis hits his stomach. He feels as his semen drips from the opening of Jenna to his penis.

Jenna smiles, she takes down her head, Balto moans when Jenna's tongue moves on his shaft to clean the cum. He shakes feeling as his penis is stimulated by the tongue of Jenna.

She stops when Balto's penis is clean. Balto gets up while his penis contracts to hide in his sheath.

Balto kisses smoothly to Jenna on her mouth, Jenna breaks off the kiss and she smiles at him. Both get out of the cavern and return to Nome. They play while they walk to Nome, Balto leaves Jenna at her house and he goes to rest on his own home.

When he enters his boat, he leans on the floor and he covers with his blanket to take a nap.

After the sunset Balto is with Jenna, they go to the boiler room where they meet their friends. Balto feels restless seeing that Dixie and Sylvie look closely at him and sometimes they wink an eye.

Balto tries to put his attention in Jenna. A couple of hours later the dogs begin to leave the boiler room.

Jenna and Balto decide that it is moment of move, they leave the boiler room and walk on the streets of Nome.

Some people still walk in the streets, but they are very few. Jenna and Balto get to the house of Rosy, both enter by the door of the dog. Balto and Jenna feels the heat created by the chimney that has fire.

Both enter the living room, both begin to engage in a session of love caresses. Jenna stops the frolics.

"We should resume the training, but as I have been fucking your anus lately, I think that you should fuck mine at least once." Jenna says while she looks Balto. Balto smiles with emotion, he sees that Jenna leans on her chest on the ground.

Balto spreads his forelegs and Jenna puts her head between them. Jenna firstly nuzzles Balto's gray balls.

Jenna's hot respiration stirs the fur of the balls of her mate, Jenna takes out her tongue and she begins to lick the sheath.

Balto observes as Jenna licks his sheath slowly, his penis tip appears and a drop of precum shines. Balto's body trembles when Jenna licks the tip of his cock.

She closes her mouth around the tip, she moves her tongue on the tip. Jenna picks up the precum and she feels as her mouth slowly is filled by the hard member of Balto.

Jenna sucks enjoying the taste, the little jets of precum hit Jenna's palate.

She takes out the penis from her mouth, Jenna closes his mouth around Balto's penis and she begins to up and down her mouth on the penis of Balto. He feels as the teeth of Jenna move on his flesh, Jenna sees as semen spurts fly through air and they fall in the carpet.

Jenna releases Balto's penis, she licks the knot in addition to bite it smoothly. The female's tongue moves up on the shaft of Balto to the tip. Balto moans feeling as the tip of his penis is caressed by the tongue of Jenna.

After some minutes Jenna stops, she gets up and kisses Balto on the mouth before turning over, she raises her tail up high presenting her ass to her mate. Balto gets up, he immediately begins to sniff Jenna's anus.

Balto moves his tail while he enjoys the aroma of the posterior tunnel of Jenna. The aroma is unique of Jenna, Balto takes out his tongue and he licks his mouth before beginning to lick that little hole in the base of the tail of the female.

Jenna moans and pushes her ass against the face of Balto. He licks slowly up and down, from right to left.

Balto uses his paw to stimulate Jenna's vulva, she trembles feeling as the pads of the paw of Balto touch her clitoris with each motion.

Balto's saliva drips to the vulva of Jenna. He pushes a toe that enters in Jenna, Balto caresses the internal walls of the vagina of Jenna for some moments until he stops.

Jenna pants rapidly while she stays in the same position. Balto does not expect more and he mounts her.

He holds her hips, Balto gets comfortable and he pushes his penis. Jenna clenches her teeth when Balto's penis enters in her rectum. Balto moans and pants when the anal walls of Jenna surrounds his penis completely.

Jenna's anus is tight and hot, Balto begins to pump his penis inside his mate, she moans and closes her eyes feeling as Balto fucks her ass. Jenna feels as the balls of Balto slaps her vulva and they stimulate her clitoris.

The jets of precum cover Jenna's anal walls, Balto pumps up with force while he growls. He closes his eyes to enjoy the hot passage, Jenna's sphincter moves with each push.

Jenna gets surprised when Balto holds her by her kerchief and he draws her toward him. She turns her head and Balto kisses her on her mouth, he pushes his tongue and joins it with the tongue of Jenna. Both share a kiss and Balto pushes his knot.

The scream of pain of Jenna is calmed, the knot of Balto opens her sphincter and it enter in the rectum of the female. Balto breaks the kiss and he pumps with more speed, Jenna moans and she digs her claws into the carpet of the living room.

Her juices drip of her vaginal opening and they get the carpet wet. Balto growls and clenches his teeth when he gives his final push. Balto's semen fill Jenna's rectum, she closes her eyes and pushes her ass.

The juice Jenna is shoot out of her vagina, they soak Balto's posterior paws. He pants completely satisfied just like Jenna, Balto bites her affectionately in the neck.

Jenna smiles and turns over kissing smoothly her mate on the lips. Balto responds the kiss and he breaks it after some moments. He places himself in position of tail with tail with Jenna to wait.

Close to twenty minutes later, Balto finally manages to separate from Jenna, Balto turns over and sees as his sperm drips from Jenna's dilated hole. She does not say absolutely nothing when she introduces her snout under her tail and she begins to lick her anus.

Balto looks at this and he feels his penis again hardens, Jenna stops and looks at Balto. She smiles when seeing that Balto is hard again.

Jenna again takes out the box from its hiding, Balto observes as she again places the toy on her place and she ties the straps around her hips, she inflates the knot. She positions herself behind Balto and she introduces her snout under the tail of Balto.

Balto gasps when Jenna's tongue touches his anus, he moans and pants. Jenna licks Balto's hole slowly, she moves her tongue in circles. Jenna pushes her tongue against the anus of Balto, he closes his eyes when his sphincter instinctively opens and the tongue penetrates in him.

Jenna's tongue soaks Balto's internal walls with saliva, Jenna perceives the cracks inside the rectum of Balto.

Jenna stops and she takes out her tongue slowly, when her tongue's tip gets out, she sees as the anus of Balto closes slowly. Balto is panting while his penis is hanging hard under his stomach.

Balto feels Jenna's weight on his back, he moves his tail and he gets ready. Jenna pushes her hips and she hears a groan of pain of Balto, he feels as the penis enters in his rectum until the knot touches the base of his tail.

Jenna begins to pump the penis in and out of the anus of Balto, he moans and closes his eyes. Balto feels as his penis rocks on the air, he whines of pleasure and his claws dig in the carpet.

The penis tip touches that marvelous place inside his body again and again. Jenna moves on Balto, she already had learned as fuck her mate. She feels as the penis inside her vagina also moves.

Jenna stops and she dismounts Balto, he pants rapidly while he observes with surprise to Jenna.

The fire of the chimney makes his red and cream fur shine just like the cock below her. Jenna takes a cushion and she places it on the carpet of the living room, she leans on the carpet backwards.

Her head is resting on the cushion.

"I cannot do all by myself." Jenna says while she caresses the penis with her paw and she smiles at him.

Balto does not say nothing while he advances and he positions himself on Jenna, Balto moves his tail while Jenna holds the false penis aiming it at the sky.

Balto sits slowly, he moans when the penis tip touches his anus. Jenna sees that Balto moans while he impales himself on the dildo. Balto feels like the penis again invades his rectum, he stops when the knot touches his anus.

Balto's penis is hard and a drop of precum falls on the stomach of Jenna. Balto puts his front paws at the sides of Jenna, both look at each other for some moments. Balto gets ashamed and he begin to move his ass up and down on the penis.

Jenna smiles and sees as her husband rides her slowly. The knot touches Balto's anus repeatedly, he moans of pleasure and closes his eyes enjoying the stimulation on his anal walls.

Balto's motions make that the penis inside her vagina enters deeper inside her, Jenna moans feeling as the penis enters partially gets in her cervix before going out again. She enjoys the deepest penetration that she had felt in her life.

Balto moves rapidly, his penis scatters spurts of precum on the chest and the face of Jenna.

Jenna sees as the anus of Balto opens and it surrounds the knot, Balto moans of pain and pleasure when the knot enters in his rectum. He again begins to move, his penis moves uncontrollably on the air.

Balto gasps when Jenna's right forepaw grabs his penis, she begins to masturbate him. Jenna's paw moves back to front in the hard penis of Balto, she moans while her juices accumulate in inside and her orgasm comes closer.

She pants and moans while he moves her paw. Jenna covers her mouth with her paw to not howl when her body shakes and it gets tense due the intense pleasure. Jenna's paw continues moving on the penis of Balto.

Balto moans and clenches his teeth when he shoots his semen. Jenna closes her eyes when she a semen jet falls on her face.

Balto does not move while he digs the claws of his paw on the floor and his semen flies through the air.

Jenna feels as the sticky and warm semen fall on her body. She opens her right eye that is not covered with semen. She smiles and feels that semen drips from her chin, Jenna sees a semen stream that goes from the penis of Balto to her chest.

She masturbates Balto slowly while the last drops drip from the tip of the penis, Balto opens his eyes while he pants. He looks at with a little bit of surprise to Jenna, her face this smeared with cum, she smiles at him.

Balto whines and Jenna releases her penis. She deflates knots and Balto gets up, he moans feeling that the penis leaves his body.

When the penis tip leaves his ass, Balto falls into the right side and he pants. He is on his right side while he feels that the last remains of their semen are dripping of the tip of their penis.

Balto moans when he feels Jenna's tongue on his penis, he does not move while Jenna licks his penis to clean it. She stops and she leans at his side, Jenna had cleaned her face.

She nuzzles Balto, he closes his eyes and he falls asleep.

Balto, Jenna, Katalg, Star, Nikki, Steele, Dixie, Sylvie © Universal

Trace, Lacey and Caden are my characters

Written by: Janus Oberoth


	4. The game

The game

Balto continues with the training, but in the middle of it, Balto and Jenna have a unexpected visit.

On the next day Balto wakes up first, he sees that Jenna sleeps at his side. Balto smiles and he begins to lick Jenna's cheek, she blinks when she opens his eyes.

"Hi" Balto says smiling.

"Hi" days Jenna says yawning and smiling at Balto. They look at each other a moment.

"Let's eat the breakfast." Balto says looking at Jenna. She stands up and stretches her body, Balto looks at her delighting in the body of her wife. They look at each other and Jenna walks to the kitchen, Balto follows her.

They see that their food bowls are full with croquette for dogs. Both get close to the bowls, Jenna takes her food bowl and makes a grimace to Balto. He opens his eyes with some surprise, but he smiles.

Jenna positions herself next to Balto, he feels that his mate's paw closed around his sheath. She begins to stimulate the sheath of Balto, the female feels as the penis hardens.

The tip of the penis of Balto appears, he moans when he feels a lick on his cock. Jenna closes her mouth around the penis of Balto and she begins to suck, the spurts of precum fall in the entrance of her throat.

She perceives as the member of Balto grows and it gets thick inside her mouth. Balto moans and pants with pleasure. Jenna takes out Balto's penis from her mouth and she licks the knot slowly, Balto feels that her mate licks his knot and she bites it smoothly.

Jenna feels content seeing that her saliva is dripping from the tip. Jenna's paw closes around the shaft of Balto, he moans when Jenna's paw begins to move back and forward on his penis.

She masturbates him with pleasure, Jenna increases the velocity of her motions and the moan of Balto become noisier. Balto's precum drips in thick threads that fall inside the dish of Jenna.

Balto gets tense feeling that his pleasure becomes intense and his balls begin to release his semen.

Balto growls and he clenches his teeth, Jenna raises her food bowl and she places it below the penis of Balto.

She holds Balto's penis and observes as the white semen spurts fly from the tip of the penis. She feels like the penis of Balto throbs, Jenna moves her paw slowly on the shaft of Balto to extract more semen.

Balto's semen runs out, he pants while Jenna uses the lip of the bowl to collect the last straw of semen that drips from the tip.

"Thanks dear." Jenna says licking Balto's cheek. He pants contentedly and smiles, Jenna places her next to the bowl of Balto.

She sits and takes down her head to begin to eat her food. Balto also begins to eat his food. He chews a croquette and observes Jenna that eats slowly the food that floats in white semen.

"You Know, you should try this food. You need to get used to the taste because you will not be able to avoid it." Jenna says while she takes a croquette and she passes it to Balto.

"Ehhh" Balto says while he moves his head back. Jenna makes a grimace and she takes the croquette inside her mouth, she chews it and swallows it. Balto and Jenna continue eating until their bowls are completely empty and clean.

Balto sees that Jenna returns to the living room and she leaves him alone, a couple of minutes later Jenna returns with the shoe box hanging from her mouth. Balto is surprised thinking that Jenna tries to resume his training in the kitchen.

"It will better that you take this to the boat, Rosy and his family will be back today. I do not want that she finds new toys." Jenna says smiling and rolling the eyes before looking at Balto.

Balto gets surprised a little and he smiles, he kisses to Jenna on her mouth smoothly. Balto takes the box and gets out of Jenna's house, he rapidly is heading for his boat to hide the box.

He tries to not come across with any of his friends and be in the position of explaining the content of box.

Balto gets to his boat and he hides the box in the cabinet of the bridge, Balto feels calm having hidden that.

The heat of the day grows up and he takes a bath in the sea, his fur gets wet and water drips from it. Some birds fly by above him, after the bath, Balto leans on the deck.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep to let that the hot sun dry his gray fur slowly. One hour later he wakes up and he opens his eyes feeling some affectionate licks on his face, Balto sees that Jenna is before him.

Jenna smiles at him smoothly as usual, Balto yawns and he stands up. He stretches his body with pleasure, his body finally wakes up completely and he pants content. Jenna is sitting in front of him with a soft smile.

"Where did you put the box?" Jenna asks looking at Balto while she moves her tail.

"It is in a cabinet in the bridge." Balto says indicating with his paw the bridge, he sees that Jenna enters in the bridge. Balto puts its attention in the sky when two eagles fly over him.

Balto puts his attention the deck when he listens to Jenna's steps when she gets out of the bridge of the boat.

Balto's eyes get open completely seeing that Jenna reappears using the strapon, the false penis rocks in the air.

"Again?" Balto asks with surprise.

"Why do you ask it? Your travel is near and certainly you want to practice the most you can." Jenna says looking at her mate.

"Let's make it inside" Balto says looking at Jenna. She agrees while she smiles and enters in the bridge with Balto.

When they enter Balto puts his head below Jenna's body, she does not move observing as her mate sucks the cock. Balto moans when Jenna grabs his balls with a paw.

She plays with the testicles of Balto while he continues covering the dildo with his saliva. Balto moves his head while he feels as his penis begins to get out of his sheath.

Jenna introduces her head under the body of Balto, she takes her mate's emerging cock in her mouth. Jenna hears the moan of pleasure, she savors the taste of the hard meat of her mate.

Balto stops and takes out the cock of his mouth, the saliva drips from the false penis. Balto's eyes are closed while he pants and moans with pleasure, the spurts of precum splatters the inside of the mouth of Jenna.

The female stops after some minutes, she permits that Balto's penis slips out of her mouth, the saliva drips of the hard cock on the wooden floor. Balto sees Jenna in the meantime she uses paw to indicate to him that he must turn over.

Balto quietly turns over and he raises his tail, he moans and closes his eyes when Jenna's tongue touches his anus. She licks delicately her mate's hole while Balto pushes her ass against the face of Jenna, he feels as her precum drips on the floor.

Jenna enjoys what she does while she uses her front paw to gather the precum and scatter it on the false penis. Jenna stops her licks after some minutes when she sees that Balto's penis is harder and her mate is ready to release his cum.

Balto pants while Jenna mounts him, she holds Balto's hips and she prepares to penetrate him.

The tip of dildo touches Balto's anus, he moans with bother and clenches his teeth when the penis enters in his ass. Jenna pushes her hips sinking the toy in the rectum of her mate of slow way enjoying the power that she has on him.

Jenna begins to pump the penis in and out of Balto, he moans while her penis rocks in the air scattering precum on the floor of the bridge. Drops shine under the sunlight, Jenna pumps with pleasure.

She smiles, but she stops when she hears a voice: "What game is that one?"

Balto and Jenna get startled and they see the bridge's door, Balto's eyes get open completely seeing that the two polar bears are standing in the entrance.

"Muk, Luk!" Balto says with surprise seeing them there in the door. Balto does not know what to do neither to tell the two polar bears. Balto growls with surprise when Jenna resumes her pushes, She pumps the dildo with slowness.

Balto sees over his shoulder and he looks at Jenna with surprise, he believes that she at least should stop in front of the bears. They are bear cubs and both should not be seeing this, but Jenna smiles at him smoothly.

Balto's eyes open a little more to recognize that smile, she has something in mind.

"Muk, Luk Why don't come here?" Jenna asks while she smiles in a friendly way at the cubs. Muk enters and his brother follow him, Balto moans while Jenna fucks him in front of the two bears that come closer.

Balto feels uncomfortable seeing that they are at both sides of his body. Muk observes attentively as the anus of Balto moves with each push of Jenna. Balto gasps when Muk grabs his penis.

He moans feeling the hairy paw move on his penis; Muk picks up Balto's precum with his paw and he sniffs it. Luk whimpers and he does some facial expressions to his brother.

"It is sticky." Luk says while he moves his claws and he sees the thin threads of precum that spread out between his black claws.

"Is it fun?" Muk asks looking at Jenna, she laughs smoothly.

"Of course. Do you want to try it?" Jenna asks while she stops and she begins to withdraw the penis of the inside of Balto. He moans when the penis appears from his inside, Balto stays in the same position feeling as his precum drips from the tip of his penis.

"Come on Balto, it is the opportunity to practice with one real." Jenna says while she gets close to Balto and places her forepaws on him. Jenna pushes down Balto's body, he takes down his body until his chest and his penis touch the floor wood.

Jenna indicates to Muk and Luk come close, Balto has in front of his face Luk's crotch. Balto's look is on the balls and the sheath of the bear, Balto's tongue begins to move on Luk.'s white balls

He the bear whimpers feeling that Balto's tongue soaks and raises his balls. Balto licks the testicles of the bear and he nuzzles them, he covers with saliva the sheath. Balto sees as the penis tip appears.

Balto licks the tip and Luk shakes and moans feeling a new type of pleasure, Balto continues licking and the bear's penis is getting out of his sheath. Balto sees as Luk's penis gets thick while it continues growing.

Finally Luk's penis is complete exposed and it surprises to Balto, the size is minor than his penis, but can almost be equal to in length the size of an adult dog of average height.

Balto closes his mouth around the penis and he begins to suck, Luk moans and of pleasure while Balto's tongue moves on his penis. He taste is unique for Balto, he had not tasted a similar taste in his life.

Muk's moans catches Balto's attention, for the corner of the eye he sees that the younger brother is sitting on the floor while he moans and pant with pleasure. Balto sees that Jenna is behind him, Jenna with her right front paw holds Muk's cock. She is sit and his chin is resting on the shoulder of Muk, Jenna uses his paw to masturbate him.

Jenna moves her paw back and forward on the penis of Luk while she whispers him some things. Muk only nods repeatedly while he moans of pleasure. Balto gets surprised when Luk begins to move his hips to fuck his mouth.

Luk moves his hips frantically while he has his eyes closed, his pleasure intensifies until he stops. Luk pushes his hips and Balto feels that some little jets of a somewhat warm and sticky substance on his tongue.

Some meters away from there, Jenna is leant on her chest in front of Luk, she sucks the bear's cock smoothly, and the taste is delicious, completely different to the taste of the member of her mate.

Jenna uses her paw to caress Muk's two testicles, the fur is soft. Jenna looks at Balto and she makes a gesture with her paw to tell him that he turns over, he looks at her with a little bit of surprise before obey her.

Luk sees as Balto turns over and he raises his tail completely.

"Luk, do you see Balto's anus?" Jenna asks while she licks her brother's penis. Luk whines and nods repeatedly.

"Put your penis there" Jenna says while she smiles at the bear. Luk gets surprised and he looks at the hole below the tail of Balto with doubt. He did not know that something like that can be done that with that part of body.

"You will like it." Jenna says while she smiles in a friendly way at Luk. Balto feels that Luk places himself in a better position behind him. The penis tip touches his anus, Balto moans when Luk penetrates him in a single push.

Luk moans when the heat surrounds his penis, he puts his front paws on the ass of Balto and he begins to pump his penis. Balto moans of pleasure, a real penis's texture is a lot pleasanter and incredible than a plastic penis.

Jenna looks with surprise that Luk moves rapidly and savagery in Balto. Luk growls while he has his eyes closed.

"I also want to try that." Muk complains seeing that his brother has a lot of fun fucking Balto's anus.

"You will have your turn, but I have something for you as good as that." Jenna says looking at Muk. He gets excited and nods with enthusiasm. Jenna leans backwards in front of the bear and she opens her legs wide.

She uses her front paws to divide her vagina lips and show her inside to Muk while she licks her mouth sensually.

"This is as good as Balto's anus." Jenna says looking at Muk. He immediately pushes his penis inside the vagina of Jenna. She gasps and moans with a little bit of pain by the sudden intrusion of the penis of Muk.

The polar bear begins to pump rapidly, the rubbing of the soft walls of the vagina of Jenna with his penis is an incredible feeling. Jenna moans and pants with pleasure feeling surprised by the velocity of the fast and savage pushes of Muk.

Balto moans and he scratches the floor every time that Luk's hips hit his ass, the polar bear is fucking him with a surprising vigor, the penis tip touches his prostate to each push and it achieves that the precum of Balto drips more copiously.

Balto sees that Jenna has her eyes closed and her tongue hangs from her mouth while her body rocks of advance. Muk holds Jenna's hips while he continues pumping up his penis.

Muk's pleasure grows rapidly.

"Luk... I feel somewhat weird." Muk says while he pumps rapidly feeling a very pleasurable and strange sensation that spreads out in his body. His brother also whines indicating that he feels the same way.

"Continues, do not stop." Jenna moans feeling that her juices are more abundant. Her orgasm comes closer rapidly, she observes as the penis of Balto rocks on the air scattering more precum on the floor.

Balto moans while Muk expedites his pushes, Balto closes his eyes and growls when his semen shoots out from the tip of his penis and it crashes against the wooden floor. Balto's anal spasms increase Luk.'s pleasure.

The bear whimpers when he has his first climax in his life, he is not able to control himself and he falls back. Luk is sitting on the floor while he whines feeling as the last traces of pleasure leave his body.

Balto pants and he sees that Jenna drops her head back and she howls at the same time that the claws of her forepaws digs in the wood of the floor. She had had an orgasm, Muk stops and whines while he holds Jenna's legs.

Muk releases Jenna, she moves and she leans upon her chest, she turns over and she begins to lick the bear cub penis. Muk moans and he sits, he enjoys the slow and soft licks of Jenna, Balto sees that she makes a grimace.

He imitates her and he begins to lick Luk's penis, he moans of pleasure. Luk gasps when Balto's mouth closes around his penis, Balto sucks and licks the penis to clean it completely because he knows what Jenna wants.

Balto perceives the taste of the penis of Luk until he stops. Luk whines and gives some steps backwards, he observes that his brother moans by the licks of Jenna on his penis. She does a grimace to Luk to indicate him that he should come close.

Luk nods with enthusiasm and he comes closer, he pushes to his brother to move him.

"Hey" Muk says while he gets up and he tries to push his brother. Luk does not move while he enjoys the licks of Jenna on his white balls. Jenna observes that Luk's penis is bigger than the cock of his brother.

"Go with Balto." Jenna says looking and smiling at Muk. Muk rapidly gets close to Balto while he feels excited. Balto looks at Muk a moment and he begins to lick the bear's penis.

Balto perceives the taste of the juices of Jenna on the penis of Muk, this makes that Balto licks with more pleasure. Balto closes his mouth around the penis and he begins to suck it rapidly while he sees that Luk fucks Jenna's mouth.

Jenna feels as the penis of the cub in and out of her throat. Luk moves his hips rapidly and moans at the same time that he holds Jenna's head.

Balto observes this, he hears as Muk's moans become stronger. Balto stops and he takes out the penis of his mouth, he licks it slowly for some moments. Muk moves his hips with despair to fuck something.

"Balto, what are you waiting for?" Jenna asks looking while she licks the tip of the penis of Luk.

Balto moves and he gives back to Muk, he looks with enthusiasm as Balto moves his tail. Balto's eyes open completely and he moans of pleasure when Muk's tongue touches his anus.

The bear cub licks Balto's anus, he holds the ass of the hero of Nome while he licks and soaks with saliva Balto's sphincter. Balto pants and moans rapidly because it is a very pleasant feeling.

Muk stops and holds Balto's hips. He feels that the bear tries to penetrate him, but Balto's height makes difficult that Muk finds his objective. Balto notices this and he decides changing position, he leans backwards on the floor and he opens his legs.

The tip of the penis of Muk touches Balto's balls, the bear moves his hips further down and he pushes his penis. Balto's sphincter opens and Muk moans with pleasure when Balto's anal walls surround his cock.

Muk begins to pump his hips rapidly, he thinks that Balto's anus is as good as Jenna's soft vagina. Balto stretches his foreleg and closes his around his penis and he begins to masturbate, he moans and enjoy the pushes of Muk.

The tip touches Balto's prostate again and again, he moves his paw forward and back on his hard shaft, the spurts of precum fly through air. Balto moans and he look to Jenna, his eyes get open complete seeing that Luk moves on Jenna.

He is fucking her in the missionary position, the ass of Jenna is lightly raised while Luk fucks her with force and vigor. She pants and her tongue hangs from her mouth while she has her forepaws closed around the neck of Luk.

The big cub moans of pleasure and his face reflects the pleasure that he feels. Balto moans feeling as the penis of Muk in and out of his hole, Balto's paw moves on his penis of fast way and the precum forms a puddle on his chest.

Muk moans rapidly in the meantime his pleasure again grows and he feels that marvelous sensation in his body. Balto also moans with pleasure, he masturbates with more speed and he growls at the moment that a spurt of his semen hits his chin.

Balto pants while he moves his paw on his penis of slow way and his semen drips on his stomach. Balto observes as Luk still is moving in Jenna, she moans while the cub fucks her rapidly.

Luk's penis is different, but pleasurable. Jenna's juices surround Luk's penis while she comes closer to her orgasm. Luk moans and moves with more speed, Jenna surprises to Luk when she kisses him on the mouth at the moment that she feels an orgasm.

Balto sees that Luk's big body becomes taut when pleasure fills it completely. Jenna perceives a little spurt of a sticky substance that splashes her vaginal walls. Muk moves back and he sits on the floor.

His brother does the same thing, Balto sits and he cleans his chest with his paw He feels his sticky and warm semen on his fur, Balto makes the best that he can to clean his cum.

After some moments he raises his head to see Jenna, Balto gets surprised seeing that Jenna is sitting in front of the two bears. She moves her forepaws on the penises of Muk and Luk.

Both brothers whine feeling the female caressing, Jenna smiles smoothly while her paws move on the hard cocks of both cubs. She had always thought that both were some simple cubs and she never considered that they may have some interest sexual.

"Maybe you want to play more." Jenna says looking and smiling in a friendly way at the cubs. They whine and nod energetically at the same time that both shake with pleasure.

Balto sees that his mate releases the two penises, she looks at him while she smiles with complicity. Balto's eyes open noticing that mischievous look. He sees that she gives some steps and takes the strapon that is on the floor.

She had taken it off while Luk began to have fun with Balto. Jenna inserts with calm one of the penises in her vagina, she notices that the two bears look at her with the eyes opened by surprise and incredulity.

Balto's penis gets hard again seeing the plastic penis that hangs up under the stomach of Jenna, she ties the straps to her waist and she moves her ass. The female smiles seeing that the three males look at her with complete attention without moving.

Jenna gets close to Muk and Luk, she smiles to them and helps them to get up, and the two cubs are standing in their four legs while they observe as Jenna moves around them. Luk moans and pants when Jenna's tongue touches his hole below his tail.

Balto looks at his mate with complete surprise, Jenna licks Luk's anus slowly. Jenna calls him and indicates him that he must come close, he obeys and he positions himself next to Jenna. The female points Muk's anus

Balto does not say nothing and places his mouth on the hole of Muk. He pants when Balto's tongue touches his hole, Balto moves his tongue up and down on the sphincter of the bear. Balto's saliva covers that hole completely.

Balto's mouth closes around the anus of Muk, Balto pushes his tongue and the bear moans with pleasure when Balto's tongue enters in his body. Balto moves his tongue circularly feeling that the anal walls of the cub squeezes his cock penis.

Balto moans and closes his eyes, he feels that Jenna's mouth closes around her penis. Jenna sucks the Balto penis covering it with saliva, Jenna's tongue moves on the penis of Balto with care.

She savors the delicious taste of the meat of Balto, she meanwhile uses her right paw to caress Luk.'s pink hole. He whines feeling as the toe of Jenna enters in her rectum, Jenna moves her finger in circles to relax the biggest bear's anus.

Jenna takes out the penis from her mouth and she licks it completely, Balto takes out his tongue from the inside of Muk, Balto moans until Jenna stops. Balto pants and his eyes get open with surprise when he sees as Jenna mounts to Luk.

He observes as the plastic penis moves on the air and Jenna tries to aim it down. Balto swallows in silence when he sees that the tip is under the tail of Luk, directly on his anus. Jenna pushes and Luk moans with pain and whimpers when her anus is violated by the false penis.

Luk whines feeling pain in his ass while Jenna pushes her hips and inserts the toy in the anus of Luk. Jenna observes to Balto and she makes a grimace, he says absolutely nothing and he mounts to Muk, Balto's forepaws hold the hips of the bear.

Balto moves his hips and his penis scatters precum on the floor Balto's stops when his penis tip touches the bear's anus, Balto pushes his hips and presses the sphincter trying to penetrate it.

Muk gives a scream of pain when the tip of the penis of Balto penetrates into his body, the moans of both brothers fill the place while Balto and Jenna penetrate them. Balto moans with pleasure enjoying the virgin anus of Muk, some moments later his knot is under the tail of the cub.

Jenna sees to Balto and she smiles at him mischievously, she sees that her mate begins to move on Muk, he pants and moans with pleasure. Jenna gets comfortable and she begins to pump the penis inside the anus of Luk.

The two bears moan with pleasure and pain, every one of the penises in their inside touches their prostates and they produce an unexpected pleasure. Luk's penis rocks on the air by the pushes of Jenna, she has difficulty to fuck the biggest bear due to his size.

Balto pumps rapidly and he stops suddenly, he takes out his penis slowly and dismounts Luk, Balto smiles seeing the dilated hole of Muk. Balto gets close to Jenna and Luk.

"Do we exchange?" Balto asks looking at Jenna. She nods and dismounts Luk, Balto takes her place and he mounts the cub, Luk moans with pain when Balto penetrates him.

Balto begins to move on the bear, Luk moans with pleasure feeling as the walls of his anus are stimulated.

Muk sees his brother, he moans with pain when the plastic penis enters in his rectum.

Jenna moves with more facility on the little cub, her hips hit with force the ass of Muk. Muk's anus moves with each push of the mate of Balto, he for his side is enjoying the anus of Luk.

The spurts of precum coats the anal walls of the big cub, he whines with pleasure. Balto's balls moves on the air and Balto gets surprised when Muk begins to moan with pain.

"It hurts" Muk says when Jenna begins to push the knot against the anus of the bear. She pushes with more force.

"This is a part of the game." Jenna says while she pushes the knot, she looks at Balto. Luk's moans of pain too when Balto tries to knot the cub.

Balto pushes with force in the meantime he listen a scream of pain of Muk, he cries of pain feeling a great pain in his anus. Jenna resumes her pushes inside the anus of the cub, she feels that the penis inside her vagina moves and she enjoys while she fucks Muk.

Balto's knot opens Luk's sphincter, the bear shrieks with pain when his hole receives Balto's knot. He begins to pump his penis with more speed and force while Balto moans and drools while his pleasure increases.

Muk moans with pleasure and his body shakes the moment that his penis shoots an immature and watery cum. Jenna moves on him some moments more until she has her own orgasm.

She pushes her hips while her juices flood her vagina, she has her eyes closed. Balto pumps Luk savagely, the cub moans with pleasure while Balto's penis moves inside his rectum.

Luk suddenly covers his mouth when the intense and indescribable pleasure fills his body again the moment that the tip of the penis of Balto once touches his prostate. Balto clenches his teeth feeling Luk's anal spasms

Semen spurts shoots out of the tip of the penis of Balto and it sprinkles Luk's inside, he moans feeling that strange sensation inside his rectum.

Jenna gets in position of tail with tail with Muk. Balto imitates her with difficulty, Balto and Jenna look at each other and smile at the moment that they do some grimaces. A half-hour after Balto is the first one in separate from Luk.

The bear whines of pain when Balto pulls out his penis, Jenna sees as the penis is shining and cum is dripping of the hole of bear cub. Semen drips from the penis of Balto, he pants while he sees to Jenna.

She separates from Muk, he whines of pain when the penis leaves his rectum.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Jenna asks looking at the bears. Luk whines while he looks at his brother.

"Luk says that he enjoyed it, we never play something so fun like this." Muk says looking at Jenna. She laughs just like Balto.

"Since now you can have fun with us." Jenna says looking at the brothers. They nod repeatedly with enthusiasm Luk and Muk start to walk to the door. Balto and Jenna cannot avoid laughing a little seeing that the two bears walk with some pain. 


	5. Girl's power

They return to Nome to have lunch, Balto receives a good meal from the people of the town. He does not worry too much for food because he knows the people is content with him and they give him food regularly.

Being the hero has a lot of advantages because aside from food, he has the girl. After the lunch Balto leads Jenna to her house and he goes to his boat, he gets inside under his blue blanket where the sunlight would not bother him.

Balto wakes up when somebody touches his shoulder, he yawns and takes out his head from below the blue blanket. His eyes open wide when he sees that Jenna is in front him, but she is not alone because her friends Sylvie and Dixie are with her.

Balto's mouth opens with surprise to see that each one of them has a strapon tied to their waists.

Jenna is wearing her red toy tied to her waist, the knot this completely inflated in the base of the toy, to its right-hand side is Sylvie. She fixes her ears while she smiles with smoothly and impishly.

She has black cock tied to her waist, it has the same length dildo that Jenna's. Just like the toy of Jenna, Sylvie's penis is a reply of a canine penis. Balto puts her attention in Dixie.

The pomerian female dog laughs smoothly while she feels excited too. Under his stomach hangs a purple dildo of the same color than that of his necklace. The size of the canine plastic penis is minor than that of her friends.

But thickness is equal to Balto's penis, he feels intrigued seeing this.

Jenna looks at her friends and does them a grimace, they agree and the three female dogs get close to Balto.

He observes as his mate and her friends surround him, Dixie grabs the blanket with her mouth and she takes it off of Balto.

Jenna grabs Balto and she leans him backwards, Balto swallows hard when Dixie positions herself between his legs and separates them using her forepaws. She smiles content when he sees balls and Balto's sheath.

Dixie places her forepaws on the balls of Balto, she begins to caress Balto's hairy sack slowly. Dixie presses Balto's testicles smoothly, he notices that Jenna looks at him with a smile, she sits beside him.

Jenna closes her paw around the sheath of Balto, she begins to give it some soft and slow pulls. Balto and Jenna look at each other, she smiles on him smoothly.

Balto's sight gets blocked when Sylvie positions on him, she sits on his face, and Balto perceives the aroma of the hole below the tail of Sylvie. She moans the moment that Balto begins to eat her anus while she observes as the penis of Balto emerges of the sheath.

"Mmmm... Very interesting, just as Dixie described it." Sylvie thinks seeing Balto's penis. She had seen several penises, but she did not think that the wolf dog would be well-endowed, if she would had seen it before, she would not had despised him.

Balto licks Sylvie's anus smoothly, he perceives the taste of that wrinkled hole. Balto's eyes closes and he moans of pleasure when he feels that a mouth closes around his palpitating axis.

He feels that one of the females sucks his penis while Dixie continues massaging his balls in a slow way. The massage in his balls stops and Balto moans when he feels a tongue on his anus.

Balto perceives as the tongue moves circularly in his anus. Balto makes good use of the open space between the straps and he pushes his tongue against the hole of Sylvie, she whines of pleasure and moves her tail rapidly when the tongue penetrates into her rectum.

Sylvie moans with pleasure feeling as the tongue of Balto zigzags in her rectum, perceiving each crack and corner. She sees like Jenna is reclining next to Balto and she gives oral sex to her mate meanwhile Dixie upon prepares Balto's anus.

Dixie licks the brown small crease of Balto, she perceives its taste. She sees as her friend licks Balto's shaft from the knot to the tip, Jenna picks up the precum with her tongue and savors it slowly.

Dixie's tongue moves on the anus of Balto circularly, she covers that place with saliva while Balto moans of pleasure, he feels that his penis gets wet with saliva of Jenna. She sucks with care and pleasure.

Sylvie moves her ass on the face of Balto, he holds the female's hips. Balto Jenna moans with pain when one of the plastic penises enters in his anus in a single motion, Jenna sees as her friend fucks Balto.

Dixie has her forepaws on the stomach of Balto, close to his penis. The female pumps the penis inside the anus of Balto and she is delighted because she is able to fuck a male. She moves her tail with emotion.

Jenna releases Balto's penis, her mate's member shines by the saliva that drips abundantly from it. Jenna moves and observes that Sylvie leans forward and takes Balto's penis in her mouth.

Sylvie sucks with pleasure, she enjoys the taste of the masculine meat of Balto. The taste is lightly unlike a pure dog's penis, but is equally delicious. Jenna observes as her two friends have fun with Balto.

She sits observing the spectacle. Jenna takes down her head and introduces it between her front legs, the female takes the penis that is below her body and she sucks it to cover it with Saliva.

Sylvie perceives the taste of the precum of Balto, her lips touch the knot of the hero of Nome. Balto moans of pleasure, the false penis tip touches his prostate with each motion. Jenna stops and she stands up, she feels as the cock bounces below her body.

Jenna moves and surrounds to Balto. Dixie continues moving her hips while she caresses Balto's two hairy orbs, she stops when he feels that Jenna places her forepaws to her sides.

Dixie directs her look up and observes that Jenna is on her. Jenna moves her hips and sees that her friend smiles at her and she nods. Jenna pushes her hips and listens to the groan of pain of Dixie, she feels that her friend's toy enters in her rectum.

Jenna begins to move on her friend, she moans and Jenna's pushes makes that she also moves. The knot touches Balto's anus repeatedly, he moans and takes out his tongue from the inside of Sylvie's rectum.

She pants and she moves raises her ass, Balto's penis gets out of her mouth, from his position Balto sees as her wife moves on her friend. Dixie moans feeling as the tip of the penis touches the bottom of her rectum.

Balto growls of pain when the knot of the penis of Dixie enters in his rectum. Jenna moves rapidly and avoids to knot to her friend. She takes down her head and licks Balto's balls, Dixie closes her mouth around the tip of the penis of Balto.

Sylvie licks Balto's knot to help her friend. Balto growls and he releases his semen, Dixie perceives the taste of semen. Dixie takes out the penis from her mouth and she shares the semen with her friend. Sylvie sucks the tip of the penis of Balto with desperation.

She perceives the piquancy of the semen of Balto, it is delicious and creamy. Dixie rapidly snatches the penis from her friend, she feels as the thick semen spurts falling on her face. She opens her mouth and closes her around the penis of Balto.

The female savors cum while her friend continues fucking her. Jenna observes that Balto is licking Sylvie's ass, he makes it at random because he is still lost in pleasure.

Sylvie whines of pleasure when her body shakes and her juices drip on the face of Balto, he closes his eyes and licks the female's toy to savor her juices that slide on it, they juices are not bad, but they are not Jenna's juices.

Jenna stops and withdraws the penis of the anus of Dixie, she sighs feeling as the penis leaves her ass slowly. Balto growls of pain when the female dog begins to pull out his toy, Balto clenches his teeth when the knot opens her sphincter and it slips to the exterior.

Jenna inspects with her paw the opened hole of her husband while Sylvie scrubs her ass on the face of Balto. Jenna puts her fingers into the anus of Balto, he moans of pleasure. The female smiles and looks at her friend that continues sitting on Balto's face.

Sylvie nods with enthusiasm when he sees Jenna, she gets up and feels like her juices even are dripping. He does not move until they grabs his forepaws and they oblige him to get up.

Balto is standing while he sees the three females, Sylvie smiles and she fixes her ears before positioning herself behind Balto and mount him. The female holds with force the hips of Balto while she searches for the hole below the tail of Balto.

Jenna takes the cock and she aims it at the anus of Balto, he gives a groan of pain when the penis invades her rectum. Sylvie immediately begins to pump the penis in and out of the anus of Balto, he moans with each push of Sylvie.

The penis tip touches Balto's prostate, the wolf dog's member hardens and hangs under his stomach. His penis oscillates violently on the air and scatters precum around Balto, he opens his mouth when he feels that a mouth closes around his penis.

Balto sees between his front legs, he moans while he sees that Jenna and Dixie give him oral sex. Jenna licks the tip with slowness, Balto's meat is delicious for Jenna that does not stop. She sees that her friend licks Balto's balls.

Dixie licks the dividing line in the sack. Jenna takes out the penis from her mouth and she licks it from the tip to the knot. Balto moans and shakes by the licks of both females, Jenna bites the knot lightly.

Sylvie pumps with more speed, she moans feeling as her clitoris is stimulated by a special part of her strapon. The juices of small female dog drip to the floor abundantly, Balto feels as his sphincter moves by the pushes of the friend of Jenna.

The knot touches Balto's anus repeatedly. Jenna licks her mate's knot while Dixie sucks the tip, she enjoys the taste of the precum. Balto feels as Dixie swirls her tongue on his penis.

Sylvie pumps rapidly, she is content to fuck the male's anus, and she had heard that some males often enjoy this, but she had not been able to check it until now. Jenna positions herself behind Balto and moves his tail.

Jenna holds Balto's tail while she sees as the knot of the false penis begins to press Balto's sphincter, the female sees with interest as the sphincter of Balto opens and it closes behind the knot.

Balto feels as the penis and knot move inside his rectum, Sylvie moans with pleasure each time that the penis inside her vagina moves, her clitoris is stimulated with each motion. Jenna and Dixie take turns to suck Balto's penis.

Sylvie trembles and her pushes become fast and uncontrolled.

He feels that his penis gets harder and with a fierce growl he releases his seed in the mouth of Jenna, she suckles her mate's member. Balto's semen leaks out for the commissures of the mouth of Jenna.

Dixie licks the surroundings of the mouth of her friend and with her tongue also catches the liquid drops on the air the whitish cum that fall. Jenna swallows semen while Balto whines of pleasure, Jenna stops when semen runs out.

She permits that Balto's hard penis gets out of her mouth, she sees that the hard shaft is hanging under the stomach of Balto. Dixie licks the tip of the penis to savor the last rests of semen, she stops and she licks her mouth.

"Well it seems that you are having a good time, Balto." Sylvie says moving her hips and achieving that Balto moans with pleasure when the penis tip touches his prostate. Sylvie uses the valve to deflate the two knots.

Balto feels that the pressure in his inside decreases and he moans when Sylvie pulls out the toy of his inside, she dismounts to Balto.

"Why you do not go for something to drink, you need it." Jenna says looking at Balto and winking an eye.

Balto nods and he sees to his empty dish, so he should get out of his boat and look for water in the close river. He drinks water with calm feeling the sea breeze on his balls.

The water is cold and refreshing, Balto considers to take a bath after all this finish. The Boat surroundings are deserted, Balto stretches his body before to return to the boat. He observes the sea while he climbs the ramp.

Balto comes to the cover and he enters in the bridge, he observes as the three females are ready expecting for him. Jenna comes closer and she kisses him on his mouth, she pushes her tongue that enters in the mouth of Balto.

He responds the kiss and his tongue fights with the tongue of Jenna at the same time that two pair of paws begin to stimulate his testicles and sheath. His balls are pulled smoothly and give pulls to his sheath.

Balto feels that his penis tip appears, Jenna breaks off the kiss and looks sensually at Balto.

She licks Balto's face slowly, he closes his eyes while his member grows quickly to hang up below his stomach. He trembles when Sylvie's and Dixie's tongues move on his cock slowly.

"Balto, I need you inside me." Jenna says looking Balto right in the eye. He gets lost in his mate's beautiful eyes, she smiles and she turns over before pushing her tail aside and exposing herself to her husband.

Balto immediately puts his look in the succulent crotch of Jenna, the sight of her vulva the blocked by the leashes.

"Dear, this afternoon Jenna is of anal sex." Jenna says laughing smoothly seeing that the face of surprise of Balto. He licks the mouth the moment that he sees the little brown hole below the long tail of Jenna.

Balto rapidly mounts Jenna and moves his hips, he whines with despair to penetrate to his mate. Jenna barks with pain when Balto's penis enters in her rectum rapidly and force until the knot is under her tail.

He begins to pump his penis inside the anus of Jenna, Balto feels as the anal walls of her wife surround his cock, the little spurts of precum covers Jenna's inside, she whines and pushes her ass against her mate's crotch.

The thick and hard member enters and gets out of her rectum, Balto's balls are rocking uncontrollably, Balto moves rapidly while his forepaws holds Jenna's hips.

She digs her claws in the floor while she is waging her tail, her body moves by the wild pushes of Balto. Jenna moans and observes that her friends do not keep still, Sylvie moves on Dixie.

Sylvie's hips move while she fucks his small friend. Dixie growls of pleasure, her sphincter moves with each motion of her friend, this type of sex is not new for them that had practiced it during a good time.

She without difficulty can take a big cock, in spite of her size she is a female with great sex drive that is shared by her friend Sylvie. The Afghan female dog moves rapidly, she feels that the toy inside her vagina moves and stimulates the walls that secrete more juices.

Jenna moans and closes her eyes, Balto's saliva drips on her neck. Balto pants and moans, he holds with more force his mate and he pushes his knot. The red female shrieks with pain when her sphincter is forced and her little hole opens around Balto's big knot.

Balto's penis finally is completely stuck in his wife, he expedites his pushes at the same time that his hips hit with force hips of Jenna. She growls and her juices stem from their opening and drip from the false penis that is rocking below her body.

Balto's member hardens a little more and it grows on thickness at the moment that the gray balls release semen. Balto bites Jenna's neck to show his control on his female, she howls of pleasure the moment that semen covers the walls of her anus.

Jenna trembles feeling that her body is filled with an intense orgasm, she closes her eyes and breathes agitatedly.

Jenna sees over her shoulder, she kisses affectionately to Balto on his mouth.

Balto responds the kiss that he breaks it after some moments, both lovers look at each other to the eyes and smile. Balto crosses his right leg on Jenna to be in position for tail with tail with Jenna.

She opens her eyes and observes that her two friends are sitting near, they chat content, and the two false penises clearly under their bodies. Around twenty minutes later Balto notices that Jenna and the girls exchange looks and she laughs mischievously.

Balto sees between his legs when Dixie positions herself below Jenna. He sees that the female suckles the plastic penis that hangs up under the stomach of Jenna, Dixie licks the penis from the tip to the knot.

A paw touches Balto's shoulder, he looks up and sees that Sylvie is sitting before him, she smiles while his paw moves up and down on the false black penis that it is between her posterior legs.

Balto does not say nothing and introduces his head between the forepaws of Sylvie, he takes the toy in the mouth and sucks it smoothly. His saliva slides to the inflated knot in the base of the false penis, Sylvie sees Jenna, she smiles at her smoothly.

Some minutes later Balto pulls out his penis, he and Jenna moan with pain. Dixie sees that Balto's knot appears and next the rest of the penis leaves Jenna's posterior passage. Balto gasps and he moans when Dixie's lips closes around the tip of his cock.

Dixie's tongue picks up the semen that drips of the penis of Balto. He pants and moans while two paws take his penis and they caress it, he sees that Sylvie and Jenna are at both sides of his body and they caress his shaft that hardens again.

Dixie stops after some minutes. Balto sees that Jenna smiles at him, Jenna leans back backwards and opens her legs, she pumps up her paw on the red penis tied to her waist. Jenna smiles at Balto, he moans when he feels a slap on her ass, he looks surprised to Dixie and she laughs.

Balto does not say nothing and he walks to position himself on Jenna, she smiles on him with a claw she indicates to him that he must turn around. Balto gets surprised and he obeys to Jenna, she holds her false penis while Balto raises his tail and moves his ass before take it down. Balto feels as the penis tip touches his sphincter, he sits.

Balto's eyes close and he moans when the penis penetrates into his rectum and it invades him. The male's anal walls conform to the form and thickness of the toy inside his ass. Sylvie and Dixie see with interest as the anus of Balto swallows the plastic penis.

Balto's sphincter touches the penis knot, he makes himself comfortable on Jenna, and she embraces him from behind, she takes his penis. Balto moans when his mate begins to masturbate him at the same time that she begins to move her hips.

Balto moans while Jenna smiles content, the soft and delicate paw of Jenna moves on the hard and sensitive flesh of Balto. He moans and pants with pleasure, Balto suddenly feels a weight on him and that a mouth closes around his penis in addition to something on his snout.

His eyes open and see that Dixie lies on him, she is in position of 69, in this way she can suck his penis, Dixie's purple penis lies on Balto's face. Jenna grabs the plastic penis and she rubs the tip on the mouth of Balto.

He opens his mouth and closes it around the penis, he sucks it smoothly, Balto sees that Jenna's toes caress Dixie's anus with calm, the female moans when one of the toes enters in her anus and it begins to move circularly.

Balto's eyes open wide when he sees that Sylvie positions herself on them, she smiles at Balto that does not know happens. Balto feels motion, something touches his balls and next it begins pressing the zone where the cock of Jenna is.

Balto barks and shouts with pain when the tip of the black penis of Sylvie enters in his rectum, Dixie sucks Balto's penis while he uses her forepaws to hold in his place her friend's toy, she observes as the second penis penetrates in Balto.

He moans and feels an incredible pain in his anus, the oral sex of Dixie decreases the pain, but is not enough for annulling it. Jenna caresses Balto's belly with her left paw in the meantime with the other continuous stimulating her friend's anus.

Sylvie and Jenna begin to move inside Balto, they see that Balto moans of pain and several tears slip of his eyes. Both females move with slowness to let that Balto's rectum get used.

He feels that the walls of his anus are stretched to their maximum to receive two penises, he had not thought that this was possible. Balto begins to moan with pleasure, the two tips of the penises inside his rectum begin to caress his prostate in turns, and Jenna and Sylvie manage to mark the rhythm of their motions correctly.

Dixie continues sucking with pleasure, Balto's cock is delicious in addition to the precum that is a lot more abundant than before. She moans feeling as the toe in her anus moves circularly, it enters and gets out of her ass.

Dixie's forepaws caress Balto's orbs. He moans and pants enjoying this moment, the three females have fun with him for several minutes until the two tips of both penises touch his prostate at the same time.

Balto explodes in the mouth of Dixie, she swallows the sticky and delicious semen rapidly, and the quantity of seed is flooding her mouth. Balto breathes agitatedly while he continues ejaculating inside the mouth of the friend of his wife.

Dixie moves out of the way and Sylvie moves to take out the cock, she lets that Balto roll to fall on one side. Balto pants and observe that Jenna and his friends position themselves behind him, Jenna raises the left hind leg of Balto.

The three females give a whistle of surprise seeing Balto's dilated anus, he moans feeling as they play with his gaping hole. After a minutes Balto sees that Jenna smiles him, she does a grimace to her friends.

The three friends get out of the bridge letting Balto on the floor.


	6. The end of the training

Balto rests for the next hours. He falls asleep deep down his blue blanket, not even Boris and the two bear's noise manage to wake him up. Close to the evening Balto finally opens his eyes, he yawns and blinks rapidly.

He sticks out his head of his blanket and observes surroundings, he notices that it is all dark. Balto yawns once and he stands up, he stretches his body and pants satisfied before going out to the boat's bridge.

It is at night and stars shine in the firmament, some clouds cover them briefly when they move slowly passing in front of the stars and the moon. He sees as the twinkle of the light coming from Nome in middle of the night.

Balto listens a growl coming from his stomach, he jumps down from the bridge and walks toward the town.

He feels a light pain in his anus, he is not for less considering that his mate and her friends had fucked him at the same time.

In the mind of Balto are the last events of those days, he refused to admit it, but he liked Jenna's dominant attitude. She never showed that side, she always looked like a calm and tender female dog.

Balto comes to the town, there are few people on the street, he heads toward butcher's shop, he when arriving he receives a succulent portion of meat. Balto also enjoys the bone that he chews and licks with pleasure.

After finishing, the wolf dog thinks about going to look for Jenna, he heads toward her house. When he arrives there he observes that lights are off, Balto with care gets on the cornice and looks inside through a window.

He observes that Jenna is sleeping on the carpet, she looks beautiful while she rests placidly. Balto observes her a moment more because he considers her beautiful even though she sleeps.

Balto descends of the cornice and returns to his boat, he listens the evening sounds. His paws sink in snow, he gets to his boat and goes down to the warehouse to look for a corner where he will sleep more comfortably avoiding the outside cold.

He picks up his blue blanket and he heads toward the stairs, he stops when he observes the cardboard box. Balto picks it up and he takes it downstairs with his blanket, he leans on a corner before covering himself with the blanket.

Balto puts the box on the floor before him, Balto's head is on his forepaws that are crossed. Balto observes the box thinking about his days of training, he knows that the day after tomorrow he again would be away on a trip with his team.

Balto asks himself if he would be completely ready for his proof, he closes his eyes and permits that the memories of the passed days begin to pass through his mind, passing through the first night that began his training.

He feels that his heart moves a faster little and his penis begins to swell up inside his sheath, some moments later Balto feels as the tip of his penis gets out by the opening of his sheath.

He opens his eyes and sees his penis's red tip, he closes his right paw around his sheath and he begins to jerk off. Balto pants and moan observing that the member slowly grows up, his swollen knot leaves his sheath.

A drop of precum falls to the ground from the tip, Balto leans back backwards and begins to masturbate.

He moans while his paw moves up and down on his penis slowly, Balto caresses his knot with his other forepaw, he moves his toe on his penis tip.

Balto closes his eyes and moans while he enjoys of the self-pleasure. This same place had many times been its hiding-place to satisfy these latent impulses in his inside. Balto is about to attain the climax when he opens his eyes and sees the cardboard box before him.

Balto releases his cock and he sits, he holds the box and drags it toward him. His look is on the box, Balto opens it and begins to take out the toys in the inside. The wolf dog places them in a row, he examines them.

His penis hardens more seeing those toys that had given him a lot of pleasure, Balto holds the beads. He begins to masturbate with his left foreleg and passes every one of the beads below the tip of his penis.

He precum that is dripping from the opening covers them, one for one are coated by the slippery precum. Balto leans back again backwards, he gets one of his toes into his mouth and he sucks it soaking it in saliva.

Balto masturbates slowly while he sucks his toe, it rapidly gets soaked of warm saliva until he considers that it is enough. He takes Balto off his toe of his mouth and he observes it a moment before moving down his paw.

Balto's paw moves between his legs, he closes his eyes when his toe touches his anus. The wolf dogs begins to move his toe in circles on his anus. Balto lets his head fall back while he moans of pleasure.

His eyes close while his toe moves on his asshole, he moans when he pushes his finger that enters in is rectum.

Balto pants and he moves his toe in his anus while his paw moves on his hard shaft.

His precum drips on his belly forming a whitish puddle, Balto stops and he takes out his toe while he pants, he takes the beads and he place them on position. The first touches his anus, Balto pushes it and he feels as that the bead enters in his rectum.

With his toe he pushes another one and another one more, the beads are disappearing in his inside. Balto feels as the little balls keep on piling in his rectum, the last one enters in Balto and he holds the fastener. Of a Balto pulls out the beads balls from his body, he moans feeling that his anus opens to allow that every one of beads go out of his body.

The last one gets out of his body and falls to the floor, Balto moans and pants rapidly, the sensation had been short and pleasurable. He takes the following toy, he is the second toy that his mate had used in him.

Balto opens his mouth and introduces the dildo in it, he sucks the toy slowly covering it with saliva. He licks the head slowly, his paw moves and the penis in and out of his mouth; the other paw on his cock moves up and down, he also stimulates his balls.

Balto's saliva drips from his mouth to the floor while he continues sucking slowly, his mouth opens and he takes out the toy. His saliva drips from the tip on his nose, Balto smiles and he moves his paw toward the region under his tail.

The toy head touches his anus, he moans smoothly while his paw moves the toy that caresses his posterior entrance. Balto moans of pain when he pushes the toy and his sphincter closes behind the head of the penis that enters in rectum.

Balto closes his eyes and he pushes the toy in his inside, the walls of their anus conform around the thickness and form of the object that invades it. Balto moans and shakes when the tip touches his prostate, a drop of precum slides from the tip of his penis toward his knot.

Balto begins to move his paw, the toy moves in and out of his ass rapidly. His sphincter moves on the plastic penis, Balto masturbates, each motion gives pleasure to him and stimulates his prostate achieving that his penis hardens more.

The precum falls on the stomach of Balto, he moves his paws with more speed. Balto's moans fill the old warehouse of the boat, he growls while his pleasure intensifies rapidly in his inside.

Balto's body shakes and he releases his semen that flies and falls on his chest. Balto moans and pant feeling that some spurts of semen fall from the opening of his penis toward his stomach.

Balto does not move while he releases his penis, he pants while he observes the row of toys. His eyes get affixed to a toy in particular, he grabs his penis and he masturbates again moving his paw slowly.

He closes his eyes and thinks in every one of the penises of his teammates, Balto grabs the toy in his ass and he takes out of his body while he moans and pants until the head leaves his inside. Balto lets that the toy fall on the floor.

His penis throbs on his paw while he masturbates, Balto he feels that his pleasure grows rapidly,he stops. Balto pants while he sits, he catches the last toy and examines it slowly for the first time.

It is a very large and thick reply of a canine penis, the posterior part allows that he can put it on the floor to use it. Balto places the toy's base on the floor, the false penis aims towards the warehouse's roof.

Balto begins to lick it slowly, his saliva drips from the tip to the knot, the tongue moves up and down. Balto opens his mouth and he closes it around the toy, he sucks it and moves his head while more of his saliva slides towards the knot from where it drips to the floor.

The penis tip touches the entrance of the throat of Balto several times, he closes his eyes and takes down his head. Balto chokes and he tries to calm down feeling as the penis slides in his throat, he breathes by his nose and his mouth steps down more on the penis.

Balto gets surprised when his mouth touches the toy knot, the muscles of his throat move on the toy while he remains quiet. His saliva drips abundantly of the knot and forms a transparent puddle around the base of the toy.

After some minutes Balto slowly moves back his head, he feels as the toy leaves his throat. When the tip of the penis of gets out, Balto coughs and he rubs his throat while the toy rocks on the air.

Balto looks at the toy, he surrounds it and thinks about the following thing that he will make. Balto turns over and he lifts up his tail, he looks between his legs to aim his ass, he takes down his rear end slowly without stopping to see the toy. The tip touches Balto's balls, he moves his ass a little and he stops when the toy tip touches his anus.

He takes down his ass and moans when the tip enters in his rectum, Balto closes his eyes feeling as the toy enters in his body. The walls of his anus distend to receive the false penis, the penis tip touches his prostate, and he trembles.

Balto moans and he takes down more his hips until his anus touches the knot. He feels that his anal passage is full, his ass begin moving up and down. The toy stimulates the walls of his anus and his prostate.

Moans fill the warehouse, Balto opens his eyes when he feels that a liquid sprinkles his chin, he does not stop and looks down. Balto sees that his penis oscillates scattering drops of precum in different directions.

His precum gets his chest wet while his penis shoots little spurt after spurt. Balto bends over lightly and closes his mouth around his penis. He perceives the taste of a canine penis for the first time, he his own cock.

Balto sucks his member smoothly while ass bounces, his anus moves on the toy, the taste of the penis is strange but pleasant. The spurts of precum fall on his tongue that he moves on his erection.

He opens his mouth and licks his penis that rocks on the air, he licks his knot covering it with saliva that drips the wooden floor. Balto takes his balls with a paw and he pulls and stimulate them a moment before placing his paw again on the floor.

The right eye of Balto closes when a spurt of precum hits his eye, Balto smiles and again puts his penis into his mouth. His cock grows more and the quantity of precum increases.

He sucks with more speed and force, Balto gets surprised when his mouth touches his knot. The spurts of precum fall into his throat. Balto takes down more his ass; his sphincter closes behind the knot, his penis immediately explodes filling with his mouth with his own sticky and hot seed.

Balto gets surprised for the amount of semen, he swallows what can and he is obliged to let take out his cock of his mouth.

A semen spurt hits his chin while he falls backwards again, Balto pants and breathes agitatedly, he savors the remains of the semen on his tongue.

A fine small stream of semen escapes by the corners his mouth while a white puddle takes shape on his stomach, his seed continues getting out in a torrent by the tip his penis. Balto with his paw collects his semen and he takes it to his mouth.

He sucks his toes savoring his semen, is unlike the semen of the polar bears, Balto finishes sucking his paw and reclines his head on the floor while he closes his eyes and he falls asleep completely tired.

In the next day, close to the noon Balto is leant backwards on the floor of the warehouse, he moans while he moves his right forepaw on his penis. He moves it back and forward while the other paw moves the toy that is in his ass.

He moans every time that the toy tip touches his prostate, more precum leaks from the tip and falls on the stomach of Balto. His tongue hangs from his mouth and her respiration is fast while her two forepaws move and they give him pleasure.

"That it is interesting." He says a voice that comes from the entrance of the warehouse. Balto stops and look with surprise at Jenna, she is standing in middle of the stair and of her mouth is hanging a bag of paper.

"Jenna" Balto says getting up rapidly. He feels ashamed while his precum is dripping from the tip of his penis to the floor of his boat. Jenna gets close to him and surrounds him, Balto smiles with affectation when Jenna observes the place under her tail.

The toy continues inserted in his ass, Jenna does a face to Balto that looks at her over the shoulder.

Balto blushes and he gets surprised when Jenna takes the toy and she begins to move in inside and out of his rear end. Moans escape of the mouth of Balto, Jenna sits behind him, she moves the toy in his ass slowly.

Jenna begins to lick Balto's testicles, she lifts each testicle of her mate. Balto pants and he open more his legs for Jenna, she grabs his mate's penis and she aims it to her.

Balto gasps when Jenna's mouth closes around his member. She sucks smoothly while he continues using the toy in Balto, the taste of meat and precum is delicious for her.

Jenna sucks giving oral sex to Balto, she does not move her look of the anus of her mate, she sees as the sphincter of Balto moves with each motion of the toy. Balto's penis gets harder and he moans with more force.

Jenna opens her mouth and permits that the shaft of her mate gets out of it, Balto's penis rocks on the air scattering saliva in addition to precum in different directions. Balto pants rapidly and moan when his wife begins to take out the toy.

The toy gets out of Balto's rectum slowly, he moans when the tip of his gets out of body and his holes stays open lightly. Balto moans and close his eyes when Jenna's tongue enters in his body without difficulty.

Jenna moves her tongue in circles, she covers Balto's anal walls with her saliva; Balto moans with pleasure and the spurts of his precum are fired from the tip of his cock. After some minutes she stops and takes out her tongue.

Balto pants and he hears that Jenna opens the bag, he sees what happens. Balto's eyes open when he sees a new toy that Jenna has in her right foreleg. It is a black toy, it is shaped like a cone rounded of thick circumference, and it is united with one round-ended base.

"Well darling, this is a buttplug." Jenna says beginning to lick the toy of slow way. Balto sees as the tongue of Jenna moves on each part of the toy, the toy shines by the saliva.

She stops after some minutes and smiles, Balto swallows hard when she moves his tail and accommodates the toy, the tip touches Balto's sphincter. She pushes the toy and smiles seeing that her mate's anus opens.

Balto pants and feels that his hole gets open, he moans with pain when the thickest part of the toy opens his anus. Balto breaths with relief when that part enters in his rectum, his anus closes behind the toy.

Jenna smiles seeing the base of the toy under the tail of Balto. He feels that his rectum conforms around the toy.

"I want you to use it all day even just before going on a trip, it will help you not to have problems when they fuck you." Jenna says surrounding Balto and caressing his chin with her tail. Balto smiles embarrassed while he sees Jenna.

She smiles on him and walk toward a couple of boxes, she jumps and climbs on them. Balto sees as Jenna leans backwards lightly on the boxes and she opens her legs at the same time that she looks at him, Balto licks his mouth and he gets close to Jenna.

He positions himself between the legs of Jenna, he and sniffs her crotch, he perceives the aroma of slit of Jenna. She moans when Balto gives a complete lick to her vulva, the female's juices drip in the tongue of Balto.

He enjoys the taste, Balto sits and he uses his forepaws to spread Jenna's legs, she moans when Balto's tongue tip touches his clitoris, an electric shock fills her body while her vulva is licked again and again.

The warm saliva drips from the crotch of Jenna to the floor, Balto pushes his tongue inside Jenna, she howls with pleasure when her pink slit is invaded by the tongue of her mate.

Balto moves her tongue perceiving that juices surround it, Jenna moans and enjoys the oral sex of her mate. Balto's chin gets wet with the juices and he perceives the aroma of the fur of the region of the stomach of the female.

Balto stops and he takes out his tongue, he licks his mouth while he sees that Jenna pants rapidly, Balto does not think twice and he stands up in two legs, he moves and puts his forepaws to the sides of Jenna.

He moves his hips and pushes his penis introducing it in Jenna, she blurts a groan of pleasure out when the hard and thick member enters in her. Balto begins to move in his mate, his vagina is soft and hot.

Jenna feels the spurts of precum hits her vaginal walls. Jenna kisses Balto while she moves her right foreleg on the back of Balto, she grabs the base of the buttplug and begins to move the toy in him.

He breaks off the kiss and howls with pleasure, he feels that his prostate is stimulated by the tip of the toy.

Jenna feels that the precum becomes more abundant, Balto's penis hardens more. Balto pushes his knot and Jenna moans when his opening opens in order that Balto knots gets in her. Balto pumps with more speed and the pleasure becomes intense for both.

Jenna's paw moves the toy in circles increasing Balto's internal pleasure.

He pants and moans while he moves his hips with more speed, Balto stops and howls when his semen shoots out from the tip of his penis and floods Jenna's vagina, she trembles and releases the toy while his muscles become taut.

Balto listens to the howl of Jenna that fills his ears. Her howl is soft and beautiful, Jenna opens her eyes and pants while he sees Balto to the eyes; both are kissing and Balto moans when Jenna begins to move the toy in his anus.

"My mate is a bitch." Jenna says smiling at Balto. He looks at her and he gets ashamed, he moans when the toy tip touches his prostate, Jenna feels that Balto's penis hardens more and he soon is ready for another round.


	7. First day

On the next day Balto wakes up feeling the affectionate licked of Jenna on his face, he opens his eyes with slowness and he yawns while the blurred image of Jenna appears in front of him.

"Hi" Balto says yawning and rolling his body again to sleep. Jenna looks at him with a smile.

"Time of getting up, or you will arrive late." Jenna says licking Balto's face. He feels that Jenna's saliva gets wet his face, so he sits and yawns again. Jenna laughs seeing the face of sleepiness of Balto.

Balto gets up and he stretches his body feeling that each of his muscles fill up with blood. He smiles and licks Jenna on the cheek affectionately.

"Let's go." Balto says looking at Jenna. Balto heads toward the stairs while he thinks about what is waiting for him with his team. He is lost in his thoughts until Jenna stops him when he is in the half of the stair.

"I think that something is being forgotten." Jenna says while she stops in the stairs. Balto looks over his shoulder and he gets surprised a little when Jenna places her paw below his tail.

Balto moans when Jenna begins to pull out the buttplug of his ass, he feels as the toy gets out of his body. He moans when the thickest part expands his sphincter, Balto blurts out a sigh of relief when the object gets out of his rectum completely.

A sensation of vacuum takes possession of Balto meanwhile Jenna smiles and sees as the dilated hole of her mate closes slowly.

"Let's go." Jenna says looking at Balto. He nods and with Jenna he gets out of the boat, they observe that it is an overcast day and Balto can perceive that a storm is near. Balto does not say absolutely nothing and not get worry to Jenna.

Both jump of the boat, their paws sink in snow, they begin to walk toward Nome. They walk toward the office of the telegraph where the team of sleigh of Balto would be waiting for him.

They give turn in the main street corner and both see that the Musher is charging the sacks in the sleigh, Katalg and the other dogs of the team already are ready in their positions. Balto and Jenna get close to the team and they greet the other dogs.

They answer the greeting with enthusiasm.

"We already were about to put Trace like leader of team." Caden says looking at Trace. He inflates his chest proudly at the thought of being the leader of the team.

"Then we will not get close the passage of the eagle." Lacey says looking at his brother. He gets upset while the other members burst into laughter. Balto gets in position and he begins to put straps on his body while Jenna helps him.

He looks at her while she places every one of the straps in position carefully. Jenna finishes her work and she smiles to Balto, he also smiles at her. Both are kissing passionately while their tails move because they feel content.

They break off the kiss and they look at each other's eyes. Balto sees over his shoulder and notices that his teammates look at him and they do him some grimaces to indicate to him that they think that he is a lucky guy, Balto smiles smoothly.

"Please guys please, do not be rough with Balto, I do not want my mate comes back without being capable of pleasuring me due to a great pain in the ass." Jenna says looking at Katalg and the other ones. They open their eyes with surprise and look at Balto.

He looks down while he feels ashamed, he gets surprised a little seeing that the tips of the penises of his teammates get out of their sheaths. Jenna also notices it and she only can imagine their size, Jenna licks her mouth thinking about those succulent canine members.

Sacks finally are on the sleigh, and the musher gives the order of departing. Jenna moves to one side. Balto licks her on the cheek before beginning to move with the team.

Balto pulls with force and he feels pleased while his heart pumps with force and the blood reaches each one of his muscles. The enthusiasm in the team is big, Balto listens the barking of emotion of his friends.

Balto's paws sink in the snow with each step, the musher gives them orders. Balto guides the sleigh through the different parts of the tundra. While the team runs Balto he notices that the black clouds begin to cover the sky.

His premonition apparently is becoming a reality, Balto increases velocity to not to see himself and the team caught in middle a fierce storm. The teammates do not complain because they have also that fear.

Balto feels content for that reason, this team is professional and knows very well what they know what to do.

Some animals from their hiding-place see how the team moves away, some of animals begin to get ready for the storm that comes up. Balto rushes the team, snowflakes begin to fall on the team when they see to the distance their final destination.

The team runs rapidly, the snow and the wind hits Balto's face and the dogs of the team with more force. They come finally to the border of the town while they pull with effort and fight the tempest.

Balto guides the team to the post office with difficulty. They wait with weariness and cold until the sacks are unloaded, they shake the snow of their backs. The wind makes dogs maintain their closed eyes.

The sacks finally are unloaded, the musher takes Balto and his team to the hotel's posterior room where they would spend the night. The musher turns the door key and the door gets open for a gust of wind.

Balto and the other ones enter and the musher closes the door behind them. The heat of the fire of the boiler rapidly warms the body of the dogs, they shake off the snow of their bodies.

Each crew member stretches his body until the room door opens and the musher enters holding some food bowls. He serves the food for the mail team, they eat with pleasure before leaning on the floor to rest.

Balto rolls up in front of the chimney while he closes his eyes to rest and to replace his forces after a long and hard race. Balto's eyes open lightly with effort when he feels some stings on his right shoulder.

His mouth opens largely when he yawns, he feels that something wet his nose.

Balto's eyes open completely when he sees a penis in front of his face. He recognizes that it is Katalg's penis.

Balto raises the look and sees that the dog smiles at him.

"We are too horny to wait, so we decided wake you up." Katalg says looking at Balto and next looking at the rest of his teammates. Balto sees that his other friends are sitting a couple of meters, they are anxious and their hard penises under his stomachs.

Balto does not say nothing while he stands up and he gets close to the other dogs, he sits beside them. All they are sitting in a circle. Balto with the look scans the crotches of his friends seeing that that they are erect and ready.

On the right side of Balto is Trace, to the left side Caden is. In front of Balto are Lacey, Nikki and Star. Katalg positions himself between Star and Caden.

They look closely at him, Balto swallows hard and closes his paw around his sheath. The mental picture of Jenna using the strapon makes his penis harden and it leaves the sheath rapidly.

His paw grabs his penis and stimulates it until he feels that his knot swells up in the base of penis, Balto opens his eyes and sees that a drop of precum falls from the tip of his cock. He raises his gaze to see his teammates.

They look at him with a smile.

"Well guys, as we are complete let's use our habitual trick to begin with the fun." Katalg proposes looking at his friends. They nod with enthusiasm while Balto looks closely at them to know what the other ones will make.

Balto sees that Lacey, Nikki and Star lean upon their right side on the floor, Lacey places his head between the legs of his friend in front of his face is Nikki's penis, Nikki's head is between the legs of Star. He for his part he gets in in position to pleasure Katalg.

Balto's eyes open with surprise when Lacey raises his paw for his brother, Trace leans upon his right side and he gets ready to pleasure his brother. Trace looks at Balto and he raises his leg to invite him.

Balto doubts a moment before leaning on the floor and positioning himself in a comfortable position, in front of his face Trace's swollen member is. He perceives the aroma of the husky's genital region.

Balto sees that Caden leans his head between his legs and Katalg would give oral sex to the brown dog while Star gives pleasure to Katalg. All of them are in circle of pleasure.

Each dog has his opportunity to give and to receive pleasure. Balto moans when his penis enters in the mouth of Caden, his teammate sucks with pleasure.

The wolf dog moans while he observes his friend's organ, it is bigger and thick than his own penis.

Balto takes out his tongue and he begins to lick the penis tip of Trace, his tongue picks up the precum achieving that the friend moans of pleasure. The taste of the penis of the other dog is unlike the taste of his own penis, but is pleasing.

Balto's tongue moves on the hard shaft of Trace, Balto follows trace of the many of veins that has the canine penis in front of him. He gets to the base and licks the knot slowly soaking it with his saliva completely.

Balto blurts out a groan of pleasure when Caden licks his knot, he feels that the tongue moves on it. Balto closes his mouth around the penis of Trace, he shakes his head.

The saliva covers Trace's penis, Balto sucks smoothly and moves his tongue on the hard cock.

Balto uses his paw to massage white balls of his teammate. Balto closes his eyes when his penis enters in the throat of his other friend.

The muscles of the throat of Caden run on his member, Balto sucks with pleasure listening the moans of his other teammates. He takes out the penis of his mouth and he closes his eyes when the sticky precum falls on his eyes.

The tongue of hero of Nome moves on the hard cock to the balls of Trace, Balto licks the balls of the other dog slowly, with his saliva he gets them wet while his friend's penis is between his ears.

Balto puts the right testicle into his mouth and he sucks it in addition to pull it smoothly. A lick in his hole achieves that Balto shakes with pleasure. Caden's tongue whirls in his posterior hole.

Balto's mouth opens and he moves his snout further down, he perceives the aroma of the posterior hole of Trace, he moans when Balto begins to lick her anus slowly. Balto's tongue again and again covers his hole with saliva.

Balto's head moves back and he again puts the penis into his mouth. Balto moves his head giving oral sex to his friend, Caden's paw moves and caresses Balto's testicles.

Trace moans when Balto's toe begins to caress his hole. For his part Caden licks Balto's shaft with pleasure, his taste is unique. He had expected this to try a wolf's penis, Balto is what's closest to one.

The young dog opens his mouth and he closes it around the hard and palpitating cock. The spurts of precum fall on his tongue, he tastes them and swallows them. With his paw he caresses Balto's hairy orbs, they are heavy and certainly full of semen.

Caden moves his head and Balto tries to see what he makes, he only can see the wolf dog's stomach.

Caden's teeth rubs on Balto's penis, he moans and moves his hips to increase his pleasure while he concentrates on his task.

The spurts of precum fall in more quantity on the tongue of Balto, he continues moving his head between the legs of Trace. Balto's mouth suddenly fills up on warm and spicy semen, Trace moves her hips pushing her knot against the mouth of Balto.

Semen floods the mouth of the hero of Nome, he massages his teammate's balls to extract more semen. The semen of Trace slides to his stomach, Balto continues sucking while some seed leaks by the commissures of his lips.

He takes out the penis of his mouth and he licks it to clean it, he closes his eyes when his pleasure getting to his maximum point. Balto moans and growls with force at the moment that he pushes his hips and he releases his semen in the mouth of Caden.

He sucks and enjoys the semen of Balto, he is spicy than the semen of his teammates and it is thick. Balto pants and moans while he continues sucking, to his around he hears growling and howls of the other dogs that keep on filling the mouth with their teammates with creamy and abundant semen.

The circle of dogs pants rapidly while they recover from the intense pleasure in their bodies. Balto moans with surprise when Caden again begins to suck his penis, so Balto also strives to pleasure Trace.

Dogs again back into a new round of sucking and oral sex until each one of them has a new erection. Balto and his friends get up, they sit on circle while they all look at each other with a big smile.

Balto realizes that all looks are on him. Nome's hero knows that his moment has come, Katalg does a face to his friends and they gather in circle for a meeting.

They come to an agreement to know who would be the first one. Balto expects that the first one be Katalg, he had given him a good oral sex without asking for one in return. The group finally breaks and it surrounds to Balto with the exception of Trace, Balto does not know what happens and listens a dragging sound.

Katalg moves and makes way for Trace, he pushes a wooden box and there is a piece of an old carpet on the top. Caden places his paw on the box and gives some blows on it while he smiles at Balto, he understands and at one jump he climbs on the box.

Balto leans his chest on the box, his extremities hang from for the borders of the box just like their ass. He notices that the height is perfect for the purposes of his teammates, Caden takes his tail and he moves it.

The dogs see content as Balto raises his tail and he exposes his posterior hole to his friends. Trace and the other ones look at his leader's brown hole hungrily, Balto closes his eyes when a paw takes his balls.

Nikki massages Balto's balls and places his nose under the tail of the wolf dog, Balto gasps when he feels his teammate's hot respiration on his posterior hole.

Nikki sniffs some moments and begins to lick Balto's hole, he moans of pleasure feeling his friend's licks until he moves and Caden takes his place, he sniffs Balto's anus and using his toe he explores it.

Caden pushes his toe inside Balto, he moans feeling that the toe of the dog moves in circles in his anus before Caden takes it out of his inside. Balto's member grows up slowly while he allows that every one of his friends recognize his rear and explore it.

When all the dogs had their opportunity Balto feels a weight on him, over his right shoulder appears the face of Katalg.

"I am lucky to be the first one." Katalg says smiling. Balto laughs smoothly and he decides not to contradict his friend, because the first one was Jenna. Katalg moves his hips to accommodate his penis.

Balto shakes lightly when the penis tip touches his hole, he moans of pain when his friend penetrates him. His anus is invaded by the hard member, a canine real penis's texture makes experience be unique.

Katalg begins to pump his penis in the anus of Balto, Balto's anal walls caresses his penis in a pleasurable way. He had expected this since he tasted his leader's member.

Balto moans and pants with pleasure, Katalg's penis scatters precum in his inside facilitating the penetration, to his around all the rest of the teammates masturbate, Balto feels as his penis is hard and the precum is dripping from the tips.

Caden does not expect more and he places himself in front of Balto, he stands up in two paws and he leans his forepaws on the sides of Balto. He observes his teammate's hard penis in front of his face.

A groan escapes of the mouth of Caden when Balto closes his mouth around his penis, Balto perceives the taste of the meat of his friend while he sucks. The precum falls on his tongue while Katalg continues fucking him.

Katalg's balls hit Balto's balls and penis. The tip of the penis in his inside rubs on his prostate and increases the pleasure of the wolf dog. His saliva drips of the member of Caden, he drools on the head of Balto.

Minutes pass while the other dogs of the team wait anxious their turn, fuck a new member is always somewhat exciting, even more with the permission of his mate.

Katalg holds hard Balto's hips the moment that he pushes his knot, Balto closes his eyes and continues sucking at the moment that his hole stretches to receive Katalg's knot.

Trace sees with a smile as the knot of his friend enters in Balto, Katalg increases the velocity of his pushes. Balto's mouth suddenly is filled up with the abundant seed of Caden.

The dog moans and pushes his penis against the mouth of Balto, he swallows semen rapidly.

The taste is unlike his own semen, Caden's seed leaks out for the commissures of the mouth of Balto.

Balto opens his mouth and lets off the penis of Caden that oscillates on the air and it scatters the last drops of cum. Katalg's growl announces that he is releasing his semen in Balto, he feels that the semen spurts cover his anal walls.

A spurt of cum hits Balto's prostate and provokes that he growls of pleasure. Nikki and Star see that as white spurts of cum are shoot out of the tip of the penis of Balto and impact the wooden floor sprinkling semen throughout side.

Katalg and Balto pant rapidly, Katalg gets in position of tail with tail with Balto to be comfortable.

Balto looks around and as his teammates are giving mutual pleasure to each other.

Both brother lick their penis mutually, Star and Nikki do the same thing while Caden is sitting and he masturbates slowly with closed eyes. Katalg begins to pull out his penis, he and Balto moans of pain, Balto feels that his anus opens again and his friend's penis appears from his inside.

Balto pants a little feeling empty, but somebody suddenly mounts him, he looks up and sees that Trace smiles at him smoothly. Balto feels that the tip of the penis of the malamute touches the internal part of his legs.

"I hope that you are ready for something big." Nikki says getting close to Balto. He looks at it with surprise until he feels that the tip of the penis of Trace enters in him. His dilated anus does not give him the idea of the thickness of the penis, but Balto discovers it some moments later when the dog pushes his penis.

Balto moans and gasps when Trace's member enters in his anus with a single push, his anal walls stretch to their maximum to receive that cock. Balto moans when the penis tip touches his prostate and touch the bottom of his anus.

"Very tight as we were thinking." Trace says looking at his teammates. They laugh and he begins to pump his penis in Balto, he closes his eyes feeling as that penis moves in and out of his anus.

At this point He is thankful that Jenna would have prepared him, she certainly knew very well that Trace and her brother not only were big, but also have big tools between their legs.

Balto sees that Nikki smiles, he stands up in two legs and exposes his penis to Balto. He introduces his head below his friend, Balto sees his penis and thinks that it is shorter than his, but very thick.

He takes out his tongue and begins to move his tongue on the knot of Nikki, the dog moans with pleasure with each lick of his leader of team. Trace pumps with force and speed inside Balto, he feels that the hero's entrails squeezes his cock with force.

Balto gets startled when a paw grasps his penis, he feels that the paw moves up and down. Those caresses achieves that his penis hardens more and his precum is dripping abundantly.

Trace pumps rapidly covering the walls of Balto with his precum and facilitating penetration, his penis tip rubs on the prostate and touches the bottom of the rectum of the wolf dog.

Balto meanwhile sucks with pleasure Nikki's penis, he pushes his hips and the penis enters in the throat of Balto. Nikki moans and growls of pleasure, the muscles of the throat of Balto stimulates his penis and they extract precum that gets to Balto's stomach.

Balto's paw takes the testicles by his friend, Balto massages them and caresses with calm, Balto's lips touch Nikki's knot again and again. The taste of the meat of his friend is unique and delicious for Balto.

Trace moves while his heavy balls hit Balto's gray balls. He moans while the paw on his penis caresses the tip, Balto only can speculate that Star is who masturbates him.

The trio has fun while his teammates look at them, each one of them had expected to take Balto's anus and they had felt excited knowing that Jenna knew it and she agreed about this.

Trace holds Balto's hips with more force and he pushes his knot. Balto's eyes open completely and he moans of pain, Katalg and the other ones laugh seeing that the posterior paws of Balto scratch the floor.

Lacey smiles, this is not a strange reaction or behalf of a new member of the team, he and her brother have the biggest penises and according to what they see, Balto is the next one in the list.

His friend moans for the pain that he feels, Balto to restrain himself to not bite the cock on his mouth when the big knot begins to enter in his ass. Trace stops and he does a strong push, Nikki's penis cannot calm the barking of pain of Balto when he is knotted.

Trace pants with pleasure, his penis is stuck inside Balto. He feels completely full, each part of his rectum is touched by the penis of the malamute. The black dog resumes his pushes in Balto.

Nikki also begins to push her penis, both use Balto like their fuck doll until Nikki growls and clenches his teeth when he releases is cum in Balto's mouth.

The thick and spiciness semen covers Balto's tongue, he swallows with pleasure. When the first semen spurt is getting to Balto's stomach, Trace explodes inside Balto, he malamute growls with pleasure and his seed floods the rectum filling each crack.

Balto moans and when the paw squeezes his penis, he closes his eyes and a new semen spurt is shoot out of his penis, Trace moans when his penis is squeezed with more force. Nikki finally moves and takes out his cock of the mouth of Balto.

His semen drips from the mouth of the hero, Balto takes a breath and sees that Star appears give from behind, he has dirty glass in his paw. Balto's eyes open when he sees his cum in it, Star smiles at him before drinking his leader's seed.

"Amazing, delicious, succulent." Star says until he receives a blow on the head from Katalg. Balto and the team laugh, Trace gets in position of tail with tail with Balto.

He feels that his ass remains lightly hanging up on the air, Balto waits for the right time just like Trace, in the mind of Balto he asks himself who it will be the next one, still there are four members waiting their turn.

A half-hour later Balto barks of pain when Trace begins to pull out his penis, he growls while he tries to take out his cock of the tight anal passage of Balto. With his two forepaws Balto clings to the box and clenches his teeth when Trace's knot leaves his anus.

Balto yelps with pain, his anus is complete dilated. He notices that his teammates huddle together behind him, the wolf dogs feels that his rear end offers a great show. Balto does not know that that falls short with truth.

His friends see with fascination Balto's inside.

"It is my turn." Star says mounting to Balto rapidly. He feels that his friend tries to grab his hips with force.

Star's penis enters rapidly in the anus of Balto, he moans for the sudden intrusion.

Fortunately his friend's penis is not big like the one of Trace, Star moves rapidly inside Balto, he sees that Lacey places himself in two paws on the box, the other brother's penis is in front of his face.

Lacey moves his hips and his penis hits Balto's face, he rapidly catches the penis in his mouth, and he begins to suck. His saliva falls of his mouth while Lacey moans and he pants with pleasure.

The tip of the penis of Star touches Balto's prostate again and again, he moans and his penis scatters precum on the floor. Balto did not know if he could continue at this rate, in no case Jenna had gotten him cum more than three times consecutive, but it seems that he will find out sooner or later.

Star moans while his balls hit Balto's balls, he moves in and out of his leader of team. Balto's anal walls caress his penis with each motion.

Balto sucks feeling as the spurts of precum on his tongue, the taste of the penis is similar to Trace's penis. Balto's head moves under the body of Lacey, the knot touches Balto's lips many times.

Star pumps up rapidly and drools as a furious animal, his friends are not surprised by his behavior. Balto moans with pain when the knot enters in his tailhole, it is not as big like Trace's and Balto can handle it.

The fur of the stomach of Lacey rubs on Balto's nose and he controls himself not to sneeze and to bite his friend's meat involuntarily. Lacey moans feeling that Balto's mouth moves on his cock.

Balto takes out the penis and he licks it completely perceiving the taste, the size of the penis is impressive and Balto knows that take it in his ass will be the same thing as taking Trace's penis.

Lacey moves his hips and he moans with pleasure, Balto again puts the penis into his mouth and he feels some pain when the penis enters in his throat. Star moves rapidly, the semen of his friends helps to that his penis moves without difficulty inside Balto.

Star does some pushes more before stopping suddenly and barking with pleasure he releases his semen inside Balto. He feels that his anal walls are sprinkled with cum.

Balto sucks with more speed, his effort is rewarded when his mouth fills up on the seed of Lacey, he growls while he has his closed eyes. Spurts come out shot of the tip of his penis and fall in Balto's throat.

Semen slides towards the stomach of the leader of team, Balto sucks enjoying the taste of the thick seed of the second brother. Lacey pushes his penis against the lips of Balto.

Trace makes a grimace when he sees that his brother pants completely pleased, the good thing about that both are similar it is that both can be seen reflected in another one at the time of sex.

Lacey slowly takes out his penis of the mouth of Balto, a thread of saliva mixed spreads out between the mouth of Balto and the tip of the penis. The thread is too weak to last long.

Balto feels his cock throbs under his body, he had been about to come to his climax, but Star's sudden ejaculation had avoided it. Star begins to pull out his penis, he and Balto growl of pain while both try to separate.

The hero clenches his teeth when the knot stretches out his hole and it gets out of his body completely. Balto pants with relief, he gets startled when his friends grab him, and they turn him over to lean him backwards on the box.

Balto's tail hangs at the edge of the box, he sees that the following one in the row is Nikki. He smiles and he stands up in two legs on the box, Balto sees that his teammate's penis is rocking in the air.

Balto spreads his legs wide to have a good view of his friend's penis.

Nikki's penis is not very large, but it is thick. He moves his hips while he aims his member at Balto's hole; a groan escapes of the mouth of the leader when the penis enters in his rectum.

Balto lets his head fall back and moans when Nikki begins to pump his penis rapidly. The dog pumps while he enjoys the ass of his leader of team, he growls of pleasure thinking that Balto is tight.

Never before he thought about fucking Balto, he always was the outcast dog and nobody met with him. Now he is his leader of team and Nikki is content with the idea of offering him his ass from now on.

Balto pants and his tongue hangs from his mouth, he gets surprised and opens his eyes with surprise when a penis enters in his mouth. It is the penis of Katalg that climbs on top of him to be in position for sixty nine, the dog's mouth closes around the hard shaft of Balto.

Katalg begins to suck, he enjoys the meat of Balto again. It seemed delicious for him the first time that he tasted it, so he wished to do it again, Katalg moans feeling that Balto sucks his penis.

Balto sucks with pleasure his friend's penis for the first time, he had waited a lot to give back the favor. With his left forepaw Balto caresses his friend's balls, he squeezes them smoothly.

The spurts of precum fall right into the throat of Balto, he swallows with pleasure.

Katalg licks his friend's knot with slowness, he enjoys of taste every corner of his friend's meat.

Nikki's body impedes that Katalg uses his mouth on Balto's gray orbs.

Nikki pumps up with more speed, Balto's entrails caresses his penis of a pleasurable way, the precum mixes with the semen that is within Balto. Each push increases Nikki's pleasure and Balto's.

Balto closes his eyes moans with pain when Nikki pushes his knot with force, Balto's sphincter closes behind the knot of Nikki. He closes his eyes enjoying the internal heat of Balto, Nikki resumes her pushes.

Katalg increases the rhythm of his sucking when Balto does the same thing, both dogs give mutual pleasure to each other without stopping. Katalg's saliva gets wet the fur of the stomach of Balto, he moves her paw on the hard member of his friend to masturbate him and increasing his pleasure.

Nikki's pushes stop suddenly and he clenches his teeth growling. His penis begins to shoot semen in the entrails of Balto bathing them completely in sperm.

A calmed howl escapes of the mouth of Balto when the spurts of cum floods his mouth, Katalg swallows the semen of special taste of Balto. He squeezes Balto's balls smoothly.

Balto increases the rhythm of his suction to savor his friend's semen, he listens to Katalg's groan and Balto delights in the taste of the seed in his mouth. He enjoys it and savors with closed eyes.

The three friends do not move while their pleasure disappears slowly, Balto perceives the aroma of the balls of his friend. He sees through the legs of Katalg and notices that Lacey and Trace point with the paw to each other to indicate that they would be the next ones.

Katalg takes out his penis of the mouth of Balto and moves to let that his friend catches his breath.

Minutes pass while the knot of Nikki begins to the decrease in size, around twenty minutes he pulls out his penis.

Balto growls of pain one more time when his sphincter is stretched and Nikki takes out his penis.

Balto pants and see that his teammates also rest. Balto gets comfortable a little better to rest.

Some minutes pass until Balto feels that a paw takes his sheath. He opens his eyes and observes that Katalg is masturbating him, Balto moans and pants feeling that his penis slowly hardens and again it gets out of his sheath.

Balto closes his eyes and enjoy the paw of his friend that moves of back and forward on his hard shaft. His precum gets his stomach wet, his friend's releases his penis and Balto feels that somebody places himself above him, Balto opens his eyes and sees that Lacey is over him, his penis and the other dog's penis touch a moment, and Balto sees the difference of size between his cock and the member of his friend.

Lacey moves her hips further down, his penis tip moves on Balto's penis and his testicles and it finally touches Balto's anus. The dog begins to push his penis against the hole of Balto.

He moans of pain and he tries to relax, the tip presses his asshole with force. The precum soaks Balto's sphincter. A groan of pain escapes of the mouth of Balto, he clenches his teeth when the tip penetrates him.

Lacey moans with pleasure, he pushes slowly feeling that her leader's entrails of team surround his penis. Balto gasps, Lacey's penis is as big as the one of his brother.

Balto's anal walls stretch adapting themselves to the form and thickness of the swollen member.

Lacey cannot expect more and he begins to pump her penis inside Balto, he moans and pants feeling as the knot of the dog touches his anus repeatedly.

Balto lets his head fall back, he pants and moans with pleasure, the penis tip touches the bottom of his anus. The precum coats Balto's anal walls, he opens his eyes and he gets surprised when something thick and big enters in his mouth.

He feels a spurt of precum right into his throat, he rapidly recognizes Trace's penis. Balto sucks the penis in his mouth smoothly, the taste is delicious like the one of his friends.

Trace moans while he observes under between his legs, Balto's head hangs from the box while he continues giving him oral sex. Balto moans with bother when Trace begins to move his hips up and down.

The penis enters and gets out of his throat rapidly, the white balls hit Balto's chin. Lacey sees that her brother fucks Balto's mouth, he smiles on him while he sees over his shoulder.

Lacey smiles at her brother too, he continues fucking Balto's anus, he is tight in spite of having been taken four times. The penis in the mouth of Balto calms the scream of pain of the wolf dog when Lacey pushes his knot.

Balto's sphincter opens and wraps Lacey's knot, he does a strong push to knot Balto. He begins to suck with more force feeling that his rectum is full, Lacey's penis pleasures him with each movement.

His special gland is caressed by the hard meat that moves more rapidly in his inside. The muscles of the body of Balto become taut when he shoots his semen, the white spurts flies through the air and it daubs in the fur of his chest and stomach.

Lacey growls and clenches her teeth when he begins to flood Balto's posterior passage with his sticky and thick seed. Each crack of the rectum of Balto is filled completely.

Balto's eyes open when he feels semen spurts right into the entrance of his throat. Trace pants and whine releasing his seed again in the mouth of Balto, Star and the other ones look with surprise as the semen of his friend oozes of Balto's mouth and it drips on the floor.

The team's leader swallows the seed rapidly, his stomach fills up while his friends' cum keeps on accumulating in his inside. Trace's semen mixes in the inside of the stomach of Balto.

Trace pants and pulls out his penis of the mouth of Balto, semen drips of opened mouth of Balto.

Lacey for her part turns over getting in position of tail with tail. He gives two steps to drag Balto's body, he growls with pain and his body is dragged along until his head this rested on the box.

Balto does not have time to rest a lot, he sees that Star and Nikki come closer, they position themselves to each side of the box and they begin to lick his sheath. The two tongues move in the genital region of the hero of Nome.

Each one his two friends take one of his testicles in their mouth; Star and Nikki suck them, Balto closes his eyes and has a good time. The united work of his two teammates achieves that the penis of Balto recover his hardness and it begins to grow again.

Some whining of pleasure escape of the mouth of Balto the moment that both tongues lick his knot and member. The warm saliva drips of the penis of Balto and gets his stomach wet, Balto growls with pain when Lacey begins to pull out his penis.

The dog growls with pain, he feels that Balto's sphincter opens again. Balto moans when the penis in his inside gets out of his body, Balto sees as Lacey's member is hanging up between his legs.

Caden does not loss time in taking the place of Lacey, he with a twinkle he enters in Balto. He moans of pain for the sudden intrusion, the dog begins to pump his penis inside the rectum of Balto.

The penis tip touches Balto's prostate again and again, he moans of pleasure. Balto sees that Star positions himself on him just as Katalg had made it, Balto opens his mouth when Star takes down his hips.

Star moans when Balto's lips close around his member, Balto begins to suck his friend's shaft smoothly, the balls of the dog touches Balto's nose, and he has his head between the legs of the other dog.

Star enjoys the special feeling a moment before taking Balto's penis in his own mouth.

Balto sucks with pleasure, he opens his eyes with surprise when Trace positions himself behind Star and introduces his snout under the tail of his friend. From his position Balto observes that the biggest dog does some licks on Star's hole.

Star moans with pleasure while the drops of precum fall in his tongue. Some moments later Trace stops, Balto swallows hard seeing that he mounts his friend. Trace's penis wobbles on the air and some spurts of precum fall on the face of Balto.

He has a sight in first row to see as Trace penetrates to Star, he moans of pain when his ass receives his friend's thick and hard member. Trace begins to pump his penis inside the rear end of his teammate.

Star begins to fuck Balto's mouth due to the pushes of Trace. Balto's saliva drips of his mouth to the floor while he continues sucking. Star does not stop and continues his oral task on Balto's cock.

Balto's sphincter moves on the hard cock of Caden, he pumps up with more force while the other dogs look with attention what happens, they masturbate rapidly.

Balto gets surprised when he feels that Star's knot begins to swell up in his mouth, Balto's teeth squeezes Star's knot. His mouth is full of meat hard, her friend's penis is not fortunately as big as the one of the other ones.

Star moans with pleasure, he feels that the canine teeth of Balto behind his knot. Caden digs his claws into wood and pushes his knot. Balto moans of pain and when he is knotted again.

Caden pumps up with more speed, he sees that Trace makes a grimace. The brown dog understands and he slows down his motions. It is Star's turn of moaning with pain, he feels a burning pain in his rectum when Trace pushes his knot.

Trace closes his eyes when his knot enters in Star, his friend's anus is tight like the one of his teammates.

Caden and Trace smile and both begin to pump their penises rapidly, Trace's balls hit Star's balls that move on the nose of Balto. Caden's moans increase in intensity until he stops and he shoots his cum semen in Balto.

The wolf dog feels as the powerful semen spurts hits his prostate and coats the walls of his anus, he moans when his penis throbs in the mouth of Star. The semen spurts get out of the tip of Balto and fall on the tongue of Star.

Balto chokes when in middle of a groan a semen spurt hits the entrance of his throat. Star that moans with the full mouth of the meat of Balto.

Trace empties his load in his friend, he has closed eyes while he ejaculates feeling Star's anal spasms. Each corner of the entrails of Star are covered with sticky and warm seed.

Around thirty minutes later the group can separate finally. Balto moves his and his body falls on the floor. He pants rapidly feeling that the mixed semen of all his teammates oozes from his dilated hole.

Trace and Lacey pick up to Balto of the floor, they drag him to the boiler. Both lean him in front the boiler.

Balto closes his eyes with weariness and he falls asleep, he feels that his body is in pain and exhausted like few times in his life. Balto closes his eyes to sleep.


	8. Second day

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's eyes blink when he wakes up, he opens his eyes with surprise and growls feeling something wet around his penis. Balto pants and observes as Caden sucks his cock with pleasure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The head of the dog moves, the saliva drips of the member of Balto. He moans and while he is leant in his right side while he pants with pleasure, Caden sucks with slowness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto looks his around and he notices that there is nobody in the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto and Caden look at each other a moment, Caden takes out the penis of his mouth and he licks it completely, his tongue touches the tip of the penis of Balto again and again. The dog stops and he places himself in a better position./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden raises his right leg for Balto, he sees balls and his friend's sheath. Nome's hero begins to nuzzle the two balls playfully while he and Caden are in position of sixty nine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto gives pulls to the sheath of Caden, the tip appears and Balto licks it. Caden moans with pleasure feeling it, Balto moves his tongue around the tip, the penis begins to grow up and the tongue of Balto moves on it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The taste is pleasing and he enjoys it completely. Caden's member continues emerging until his knot grows on the base of his penis, Balto smiles and he licks the mouth before beginning to lick the dog's two white balls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's saliva gets wet Caden's testicles, he licks Balto's penis. Both give mutual pleasure, Caden's tongue moves on the member of his friend, he tracks the veins from the base to the penis tip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto moans and closes his eyes enjoying the pleasure. Balto's mouth opens and he closes it around the shaft of Caden, the dog takes a breath when her penis is wrapped by the mouth of the leader of the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The spurts of precum fall on the tongue of Balto, he enjoys them completely. Caden takes the penis in his mouth and he begins to suck it, Caden's paw caresses Balto's gray testicles/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The fur that covers the scrotum is rough, different to his fur. Balto's nose touches his friend's knot with each motion of his head, Balto's teeth rubs on his friend's hard meat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden moves his head and the tip of the penis of Balto touches the entrance of his throat several times, the precum falls right into his throat without causing problems to him. Balto's meat has a different and unique taste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The sound of sucking and unrecognizable moans is heard in the room, both males suck without stopping. Balto's penis takes thickness inside Caden's mouth, so he rushes to take it out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto pants rapidly when the penis gets out of his friend of his mouth, he had been near the climax. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His precum is dripping abundantly of the tip of his penis, a whitish puddle takes shape in the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden stands up and moves his hips and the tail with slowness while Balto gets a wink from Caden. He swallows hard and he stands up with a jump, Caden raises his ass and tail to expose completely himself to Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto gets excited and he positions himself behind Caden. He sees the brown hole and the white balls hanging between the legs his friend. Balto takes out his tongue and begins to lick the dog's anus, Caden trembles with pleasure, Balto's tongue is rough./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto licks his friend's hole smoothly, he uses his right paw to caress Caden's white and hairy orbs. Moans escape of the mouth of Caden, he enjoys the licks on his anus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The saliva drips to the balls of the dog, Balto stops and he licks his mouth before mounting his friend. The forepaws of the wolf dog holds Caden's hips, he moves his tail and he leans forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tip of the penis of Balto touches Caden's posterior hole, he moans when Balto penetrates him. He moans of pleasure feeling as the anal walls wrap his penis, Balto begins to pump his penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden moans of pleasure, his penis rocks uncontrollably on the air and scatters precum on the floor. Balto moves rapidly with force, he fucks his friend's anus like he usually does with Jenna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tongue hangs from the mouth of Caden while he pants with pleasure, the tip of the penis of his leader of team caresses his prostate with each push, the precum cover the walls of his anus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's gray balls hit Caden's balls with each motion, the knot of Balto touches his friend's anus again and again. Caden clenches his teeth when the knot stretches his anus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His leader's knot gets stuck in his inside. Balto pants and pumps with more speed, both pant and moan with pleasure. Balto gets startled just like Caden when the door opens, they breathe with relief seeing that their teammates enter by the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The wind and snow continue blowing into the exterior of the boiler room. Balto sees that his friends do some grimaces and they moan with pleasure telling that they knew what was happening between Balto and Caden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto resumes his pushes inside the ass of his teammate, he feels as the anal walls squeezes his penis with force. Balto pants and moans with pleasure while he continues pumping his cock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden for his part moans of pleasure, his leader's penis feels incredibly good in his posterior tunnel. Balto's pushes become faster and he stops suddenly when he shots his semen inside the dog below him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden feels as cum impacts against his anal walls, the young dog quivers and releases his own cum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg and the other ones see a semen spurt is shoot out of the tip of the penis of their friend, Caden moans with pleasure feeling that the warm semen covers the walls of his anus and cum fills each crack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto places itself in position of tail with tail with Caden. Both pant satisfied, Balto thinks that Caden's anus is as good as the one of Jenna. They finally separate after many minutes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Each one cleans his body, Balto licks his cock that slowly hides in his sheath, he for the corner of the eye he sees that Caden is sitting while he is licking his balls and the whole region under his tail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto gets surprised when the room door opens and the musher enters charging full dishes with food for dog. A sigh of relief escapes of the mouth of Balto thinking that he and Caden had separated in the right time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Every one of dogs chooses a dish and begin to eat. Balto enjoys the food completely, now that he needs not to beg or stealing food in Nome. Lunchtime passed and the group leans on the floor to rest and digest the food./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto opens his eyes one hour later, he yawns and sees to his around. His look only finds Star and Nikki, both are in position of sixty nine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The wolf dog sees that his two teammates gives mutual pleasure to each other until they realize that Balto is awake. The two dogs smile while they move to get close to Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Balto, do you want to take part in our fun?" Nikki asks looking at Balto with an enthusiasm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto nods in silence, while his look is in the penises of his friends. Nikki and Star look at each other and smile, both lean to Balto backwards; He sees that his friends move and put their forepaws on his crotch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki's and Star's paws begin to move on the sheath and the gray balls of Balto, he closes his eyes and enjoys the caresses. His penis begins to harden and to become full of blood inside his sheath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The penis tip appears, Balto moans when the toes of the paw of Star touch his penis tip, he caresses it and picks up the precum that begins to ooze slowly of the tip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's mouth opens largely when his penis enters in the mouth of Star, he begins to suck his leader's penis. Star sucks smoothly and has a good time feeling the taste of the member that begins to take volume and length inside his mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki meanwhile stimulates Balto's balls, he pulls and squeezes them smoothly while he sees that his friend moves his head slowly. Balto pants feeling that Star's lips touch his knot many times./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star stops and licks completely Balto's member, he pants and sees as his friend positions himself on him. Star takes down his ass toward the penis of Balto while Nikki maintains his leader's penis in place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tip of the penis of Balto touches Star's anus, he moans of pleasure while he takes down more his ass and the tip enters in his ass. Balto moans when the anal walls of the dog closes around his penis tip. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star has his closed eyes while Balto's penis slides in his inside, the spurts of precum cover Star's entrails. Nikki continues stimulating the gray balls while he sees that Balto's penis disappears in Star./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The knot finally touches Star's sphincter, he smiles and begins to move his ass in the crotch of Balto. Balto moans and closes his eyes, he feels that his penis is caressed by the anal walls of his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star bounces his ass enjoying the cock in his body. Star had always enjoyed the penis of his teammates, Balto's penis is big and he enjoys a lot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His prostate is touched by the penis again and again, Star's precum flies through the air and some jets fall in the chest and the face of Balto. The wolf dog closes his eyes and opens the mouth to savor the precum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star opens his mouth with surprise and moans when Nikki's mouth closes around his penis. Nikki sucks Star's shaft with pleasure, the taste of the meat of is delicious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki's saliva makes that Star's penis shines, the precum falls on his tongue Nikki with each motion of Star. Balto opens his eyes and sees that Nikki's penis hangs over his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto closes his mouth around the penis of Nikki, Balto's tongue touches the member's tip while he continues sucking. Nikki growls and moans with pleasure, his precum falls right into the entrance of the throat of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star moves his hips and he clenches his teeth with force when his hole opens and the knot of Balto gets in his ass. He feels completely full by the hard meat of the town's hero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto moans and his suction velocity increases while he feels that Star moves with more speed, his penis is stuck in the rectum of his friend. Growling and moans of pleasure of the three friends become noisier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star's final motion makes that Balto releases his semen in the rectum of his friend. Star quivers with pleasure when the semen spurts hit the walls of his anus that contracts around the penis of Balto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Semen invades Nikki's mouth, he swallows and enjoys the hot sperm of his friend, Balto sucks with more force and he is reward when his mouth begins to be filled with warm and sticky seed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto sucks while he continues swallowing more semen of the penis of Nikki, Balto's tongue touches the penis tip of Nikki. He moans while he continues sucking until Star's semen runs out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki moves to one side and pulls out his penis from the mouth of Balto, he pants while semen drips by his mouth's sides. Star pants while he keeps in position while Balto's penis is in ass./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Minutes pass slowly while Balto recovers, he sees that Nikki is sitting near while he masturbates slowly. Nikki makes Balto a grimace and winks to indicate to him that he will take his turn after his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto smiles and nods lightly, Star gets up and he moans when his sphincter opens slowly, Balto moans when his penis appears of the inside of the anus of Star and it hits his stomach, Nikki hastens to take Balto's penis in his mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto growling fills the room, Nikki sucks his leader's shaft smoothly. The spurt of precum splatters the tongue of the brown dog, a choked back groan escapes of the mouth of Nikki when Star positions himself behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star licks his friend's posterior hole, Star's licks are slow, his saliva soaks Nikki's sphincter completely. Balto's tongue hangs from his mouth while he pants by the oral sex of Nikki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki stops and takes out Balto's penis of his mouth, Balto's hard cock shines by the saliva of his teammate. Balto wakes up of his stupor of pleasure, he sees that Nikki indicates to him that it is moment of continuing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto with a jump stands up and he feels as the drops of precum drip of the tip of his penis. Nikki places himself in position and waits for Balto, he rapidly positions behind his friend and he mounts him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's forepaws holds Nikki's hips, Balto's penis rocks on the air while he gets in a better position. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tip of the penis of Balto touches his friend's anus, Balto pushes his cock with force./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He moans and opens his mouth when the internal heat of his friend hedges the tip of his penis, Balto pushes and penetrates slowly to Nikki. Nikki's eyes remain closed while the walls of his rectum conform to the mold around the thickness of the shaft of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The knot touches Nikki's anus, Balto begins to pump his penis in his friend, he moans of pleasure feeling that his friend's anal walls caresses his penis with each motion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki growls of pleasure, his body rocks with each push of Balto. His balls are hit by the gray orbs of his leader of team. The penis tip shoots spurts of precum in his inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto drools on Nikki, the ass of the other dog is tight and warm like the one of Jenna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki's penis rocks uncontrollably below his body, his prostate is touched by the tip of the penis of Balto every time that he pushes his penis inside. Star looks as his friends moan and pant with pleasure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star sits beside Nikki and takes his friend's penis to masturbate him. The paw moves forward and back on the member of Nikki, he growls while his pleasure increases. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto moves with more speed, he digs his claws in the fur of his friend and he pushes his knot, Nikki moans and clenches his teeth when his anus opens and begins to wrap Balto's knot, he closes his eyes when his knot slides inside Nikki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's pushes become faster and strong, the hind legs of Nikki are lightly lifted up in air. He gets surprised by force and Balto's fierceness, Balto's saliva falls on the neck of Nikki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Suddenly Balto stops and growls ferociously at the moment that he releases his semen inside of Nikki. The semen spurts hits Nikki's anal walls, he feels that his rectum becomes flooded with semen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Nikki moans with pleasure and her body becomes taut when Star's stimulation along with the semen spurts of Balto takes him the climax. His semen shoots out in a powerful spurt that hits the room floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Star looks as the semen of his friend sprinkles the place, he still holds Nikki's penis while he growls and he has his eyes closed. Balto pants rapidly and he places himself in position of tail with tail with Nikki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Both wait while Balto's knot loses size slowly, Balto observes below his body and sees that Nikki's semen forms a great white puddle between his legs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"When Nikki and Balto separate, they dedicate to clean up their bodies completely. Balto licks his shaft that slowly hides in his sheath. When they finish Balto and his friends smile content./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto decides retaking his nap, a couple of hours after he wakes up and yawns largely. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto feels sleepy while he observes the boiler is on, he stands up and stretches his body in order that each muscle finishes woken up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto breathes deeply and he opens his eyes again, he sees that his friends are awake while they chat. They look very animate, Lacey leaps over her brother and both roll on the floor while they fight playfully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The fight finishes when they hit an old table and two dishes fall and they break on their heads./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The two brothers roll on the floor while they have their forepaws on their heads at the same time that they growl of pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto cannot avoid it and he bursts into laughter just like the rest of his teammates./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Balto, finally you are wake up, we are thinking go to main boiler room of the town." Katalg says looking at Balto, at that moment that he takes out some little sacks with bones from among some sacks heaped up in the bottom of the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His friends tie the sacks to their straps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""We invite." Caden says looking at Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto nods and next to his friends he gets out of the room, the storm continues and Balto half closes his eyes feeling that the wind and snow hit his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg leads the team in the streets of the town, they feel relieved when they enter in an alley that offers them a better coverage. Balto listens voices that come from a door that is at the end of the alley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto and his teammates get close to the door and he opens it, the heat of the interior hits them on the face. Dogs enter at the place and close the door, Balto sees that in the inside of the room there are a lot of dogs that chat in groups or in couples./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg and the other ones greet a couple of friends and they introduce Balto to some of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto does not surprise when he sees that the dogs of that place believe that is a joke that a hybrid is Nome's great hero. Balto does not get angry because at last these dogs are not his friends and they do not know him in reality./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"While the talk continues, many of the dogs begin to be friendlier with Balto. After a time Balto comes closer to the bar where they give him some water in a bowl from where he begins to drink water./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"It is refreshing in that heat, the respiration of the dogs makes the whole place get warm too much. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto feels a soft touch on his right shoulder, he turns over and looks with surprise to a beautiful female dog of brown fur, she smiles at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"She has eyes soft blue eyes and her fur is soft. Her white fur looks good on her stomach and the tights of the legs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""I hear that you are Nome's great hero." The female dog says smiling and getting close to Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He moves back a little with surprise and nods while he swallows with difficulty while the female dog smiles at him softly, she comes nearer to him until her face is in front of the face of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""That is spectacular, heroes deserve big rewards." The female says while she smiles and introduces her right forepaw between the forepaws of Balto, he gets surprised when the paw closes around his sheath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto is surprised, the female is about to kiss him, but in that moment Trace appears and embraces Balto, he gets startled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""I am sorry Sasha, but this dog already is taken by the most beautiful female dog of Nome." Trace says while he looks at Balto and next to the female. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""You will not tell me that there is a most beautiful female dog than me." Sasha says looking at Trace and she blinks to Balto. He swallows hard again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""She is very beautiful besides Balto is her mate." Trace says while he takes a couple of croquettes of dog of a blow and he eats them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""She will not learn about it." Sasha says while she tries to attract Balto's attention. He reacts and he does show a cooperative attitude with the move of the female. She growls smoothly and she gets upset by the attitude of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""For your luck I am single." Trace he says smiling and getting close to Shasha. He licks the female's mouth, she looks more content and with Trace she disappears among the multitude of dogs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto breathes relieved and he joins with his friends, after forty minutes he sees that Trace reappears in the room. He looks content and smiles, Balto smiles a little knowing that his friend had much fun with that female./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"A couple of hours later Balto and the other ones return to the boiler room of the hotel, they fight against the storm and they arrive there after some minutes. The team enters in room and they close the door behind them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Fucking storm." Nikki says while shakes off the snow of his body. His friends agree and do the same thing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Sasha was trying to seduce our leader of team." Trace says looking at his friends while he embraces Balto and he gives him a friendly squeeze. Balto becomes uncomfortable and the other ones laugh seeing this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""And bravely I received the bullet for him." Trace says inflating his chest proudly. Balto begins to laugh just like the rest of his friends, Trace also laughs with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""He was close to get hard you when he saw her." Lacey says looking at Balto. He gets surprised and stammers a little, in his inside Balto knew that he would had fuck her without thinking it a lot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""If you stayed horny we are in the obligation to help you." Lacey says looking at his brother and after that he sees to Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace nods and gives a hard squeeze to Balto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto looks with surprise as Lacey bends over before him and he begins to lick his sheath of slow way. The tongue gets wet in saliva Balto's fur, he looks as Lacey licks his genital region slowly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey licks the sheath completely and he begins to lick the gray balls of the wolf dog. Every one of the Balto's balls are raised without difficulty by the by tongue of the dog./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace sees as his brother licks his leader's testicles, Lacey smiles at Balto before closing his mouth around the right testicle of the hero. Lacey sucks and stimulates the ball of the leader of team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto closes his eyes and he moans, he has a good time when someone sucks his balls. The wolf dog feels that his testicle gets out of Lacey's mouth, he sucks the other testicle while his brother breaks the hug with Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The penis tip appears from the inside of the sheath of Balto, he quivers and moans when he feels a lick on the tip of his penis. Lacey licks the precum and enjoys him, its taste is different to the one of a common dog./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey's mouth closes around the penis of Balto and begins to suck, Balto's member begins to grow up inside of the mouth of his friend. Trace meanwhile positions himself behind his brother and introduces his nose under the tail of his brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey moans softly when his brother's tongue touches his sphincter, Trace licks his brother's posterior hole smoothly. The tip moves circularly while he soaks with saliva that place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's tongue hangs from his mouth while he receives oral sex of his teammate, Lacey sucks with enthusiasm perceiving the taste of the hard meat of Balto. The spurts of precum fall on the tongue and the entrance of Lacey's throat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto begins to move his hips and his knot touches Lacey's lips in each occasion, his penis enters in the throat of his friend again and again. Lacey massages Balto's balls with his right forepaw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace pushed his tongue, he sees as the sphincter opens. His tongue enters in his brother. Trace moves his tongue getting wet in saliva his brother's anal walls while Lacey moans with pleasure feeling that great feeling in his ass./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey takes out the penis of his mouth and licks the tip to the knot. The saliva drips of the hard shaft of the wolf dog, Lacey looks at Balto with a smile on the face. Balto has eyes closed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He opens his eyes when the licks on his member stops, Balto sees that Lacey does him a face before standing up and giving him the back. Lacey's tail moves to one side and Balto sees Lacey's posterior hole./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Between the legs of the dog hangs his swollen and hard cock, the drops of precum is dripping abundantly from the tip. Balto places himself behind his friend and he mounts him, he grabs Lacey's hips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto tries to find the point of penetration, he gets startled a little when Trace grabs his penis and aims it down. He moves his leader's penis in order that the tip caresses his brother's posterior hole./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Stop that." Lacey says while he grows impatient. The other dogs of the team laugh while Trace releases Balto's penis. Balto pushes his penis and he opens his mouth and moans when his penis sinks in the hot rectum of Lacey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The anal walls of the dog closes around the member of Balto, he begins to pump his penis in one of the brothers. Lacey moans and pants with pleasure with each push of Balto, the walls of his anus are covered with the warm precum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's knot touches his friend's sphincter with each push, Lacey's penis rocks on the air by the strong pushes of the wolf dog. Each push achieves that parts of the floor below Lacey get wet with semen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's balls hit Lacey's balls. He moans of pleasure and has closed eyes until something touches his nose, he opens his eyes and has in front of his face is his brother's penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto watches with the open eyes as Lacey takes his brother's penis in his mouth, Trace moans with pleasure perceiving the sucking on his penis. The taste of the penis of his brother is not new for Lacey, he sucks perceiving the precum on his tongue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The team's leader pumps up rapidly, heat and tightness of his friend are very pleasurable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden joins the game when he catches Lacey's cock, he moans when his friend begins to masturbate him in a fast way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto pushes with more force, Lacey's eyes opens completely when his sphincter opens and surrounds Balto's knot. Balto moans when he feels that his friend's sphincter closes behind his knot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's motions accelerate and his balls hit Lacey's balls with more force. Both growl with more force and Lacey is the first to come to his climax, Trace takes out his penis of the mouth of his brother seeing what happens./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Caden feels that his friend's penis beat and it begins to shoot out cum with force. Lacey's anal walls squeezes Balto's cock with force, he growls and clenches his teeth at the moment of releasing his cum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The creamy semen spurts begins to flood Lacey's posterior tunnel, he enjoys that feeling every time that any one of his teammates fucks him. Balto pants rapidly in the meantime his cum continuous flooding Lacey's anus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto opens his eyes with surprise and he gasps when he feels a lick on his anus. He sees on his shoulder and sees that Trace is who licks his posterior hole. Licks are slow and soft./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's body quivers with each licked, his penis does not lose hardness inside the anus of his friend and on the contrary it hardens more. The saliva drips to the balls of Balto and they get wet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""I am..." Balto says while he closes his eyes and he gets ready to release his semen again. Trace immediately he moves and he stops his licks, Balto pants feeling that his pleasure rapidly diminishes to die out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He places himself in position of tail with Lacey and begins to pull out his penis. Both growl and moan with pain while they pull in different directions. Lacey has his eyes closed feeling that his anus begins to open again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Half of the Balto's knot appears from within his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""A little more..." Balto says growling. He gives a final pull and his penis appears completely from Lacey's inside. Both moan and pant while semen drips from the penis of Balto and it falls on the floor forming a white puddle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey pants while semen drains from his dilated anus, his brother raises his tail to see his anus. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Very good bro, it is worth grief without a doubt." Trace he says looking at his brother. Lacey nods while he pants contentedly. Balto's penis is the third bigger in the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""The ass of my brother is as good as mine, try it." Lacey says while he turns over and looks at Balto. He nods with enthusiasm and he positions himself behind Trace, he lifts his tail up to expose himself to his leader of team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto puts his nose below the tail of the other brother, he sniffs with pleasure while he has his eyes closed to perceive the aroma completely. Trace closes his eyes feeling the hot respiration of the leader in the region under his tail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"A fast lick makes that the biggest dog moans with pleasure, Balto's tongue again and again moves on his anus. The dogs of the team enjoy the show, Balto's licks are accurate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto uses his nose to caress his friend's testicles, they are big and Balto stimulates them slowly before beginning to suck them from behind. Trace moans and feels that his precum falls from the tip of his penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His penis hangs completely hard and releasing a lot of precum, he had masturbated looking as Balto was fucking his brother. Balto moans when his hard member enters in a mouth, he sees over his shoulder and sees that Lacey is who gives his oral sex/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Lacey sucks covering Balto's penis with her saliva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Continue with the show." Caden asks for while he masturbates slowly. He does not wish to release his semen so soon. Balto stops and with a fast motion he mounts Trace, the tip of the penis of Balto touches the other brother's white orbs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto lifts up a little his hips and his penis tip touches the sphincter of Trace, he moans when Balto pushes his hips and penetrates him. Balto's mouth opens and he takes a breath when his member is caressed by the anal walls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The wolf dog gets more comfortable and begins to pump his cock, each push makes that he and Trace growl. Trace's sphincter moves on the shaft of Balto when he pushes and he takes out his cock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto's gray balls hit Trace's white testicles, he moans and pants with pleasure. Balto's penis stimulates his entrails rapidly, the tip presses and caresses his prostate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace's penis hardens more and rocks uncontrollably. Balto moans with pleasure while he pumps, his friend's stature makes a little hard his task, but he does not care a great deal about that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto moves rapidly, while he drools and his look is lost while he fucks his friend with rapids movements. Balto's teammates laugh seeing it completely lost in the pleasure just like Trace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace has his closed eyes while his ass is hit by crotch of Balto, Trace's eyes open when a mouth closes around his penis. He moans and sees that his brother sucks his penis slowly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The extra pleasure helps Trace to feel pain less when Balto pushes his knot. The wolf dog pushes with force and feels that Trace's sphincter moves on his knot and it closes behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto increases the rhythm of his pushes, his precum is more abundant and begins to fill some cracks in the rectum of the malamute. Balto moans and growls with force while his balls rock rapidly on the air./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"His pleasure grows rapidly just like the pleasure of Trace, suddenly Balto he stops and howls with force when he flooded with semen the entrails with his teammate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace clenches his teeth and closes his eyes, two powerful spurts of cum are shoot out of the tip of his penis and fill the mouth of his brother. Lacey's cheeks swell up and cum fills the mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The taste of semen is not very unlike his own cum. Balto pushes his hips with force while he continues ejaculating in Trace. Semen runs out and Balto places himself in position of tail with tail with his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto sees that there are small brooks of semen that had been fired by his friends that still have their paws closed around their cocks. They pant and they feel pleased by that moment of pleasure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace and Balto separate after half-hour, Balto sits and licks his penis to clean it completely, and he feels the taste of his semen and his penis while his tongue moves up to get down on his member that loses his size and it contracts to hide in the sheath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""I will sleep, tomorrow there are more things for to do." Katalg says while he looks at Balto and he makes a grimace. Balto smiles understanding the message, every one of members look for a good place to lean back and to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto goes to sleep close to the chimney and he closes his eyes while he listens the whistle of the storm that moves in the streets of the city. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"To the next morning Balto wakes up with a little bit of scare feeling a paw closed around his sheath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He sees by the corner of the eye and observes that Katalg is who stimulates him slowly, his friend is sitting at his side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg moves his paw back and forward, he perceives the wolf's rough fur. Balto feels that his penis hardens rapidly and the tip gets out of his sheath. Katalg also notices this, he smiles and moves Balto's body to lean him backwards./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto gasps and moans when his friend leans forward, Katalg closes his mouth around the growing member of his leader, Katalg's tongue moves on the tip of the penis of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He moans and pants while his penis grows slowly on the mouth of Katalg, he savors the precum that falls on his tongue. Katalg's right paw grabs Balto's gray balls, he pulls and stimulates them with calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The penis tip touches the entrance of the throat of Katalg, he moves his head further down and slowly the hard member enters in his throat. Balto moans and pants perceiving that the muscles of the throat squeezes his penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tongue hangs from the mouth of the wolf dog, his friend's saliva drips of his penis while Katalg's head moves back and forward. The dog's nose touches the swollen knot of his friend again and again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg moves his head back slowly and permits that the penis get out of his mouth, he slowly licks the extension of the masculine organ of Balto. The taste of the meat of Balto excites the taste buds of the tongue of Katalg. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The tongue gets to the knot, Balto pants while the saliva begins to move on his knot. Katalg licks slowly, he bites smoothly for some moments before moving his mouth and closing it around one of the testicles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg gets surprised when Balto grabs his penis with his right paw. Balto smiles on his friend and Katalg stands up to position himself on Balto. He sees that the member of his teammate hangs over his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"A groan of pleasure escapes of the mouth of Katalg when Balto's lips close around his penis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto sucks his friend's member smoothly, Katalg takes down his hips and his penis slowly disappears in the mouth of the leader of the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Both males give mutual pleasure to each other, Katalg's knot touches Balto's many times, Balto moves Katalg's tail and begins to caress his friend's posterior hole. Katalg moans and moves his head with more enthusiasm on the member of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The sound of the sucking fills the room and it wakes up the other members of the team slowly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Trace touches the shoulder of his brother to wake him up, Lacey yawns and looks at his brother with a little bit of bother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He with a grimace tells him to look at what happens, Lacey just like the other dogs shake the shoulders of a friend to wake him up, they stay in silence enjoying the show of Balto and Katalg./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg takes down his rear end more and he moans when Balto's tongue touches his anus, he feels that the saliva begins to cover his posterior hole. Balto licks his friend's sphincter circularly, he holds Katalg's hips to keep him in his place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg's pleasure grows in intensity, he quivers and moves to one side. Balto sees that the precum falls abundantly of the tip of the penis of Katalg./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg pants and turns over, Balto sees that his friend moves his rear end to incite him. The wolf dog stands up with a jump, Balto gives some steps before positioning himself behind Katalg and he mounts him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He permits that Balto guides his ass, Balto attracts his friend toward his penis. The penis tip gets below the tail of Balto and touches the sphincter. Balto gives a strong push and the dog's anus opens, Katalg moans and closes his eyes when the member invades him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Balto moans when Katalg's anal walls surround his shaft. The penis enters completely and only the knot is visible below the tail of the dog. Katalg enjoys the thickness of the reproductive tool in his rear end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The teammates see that Balto begins to pump his penis inside Katalg, the penis in and out of the dog rapidly. Both pant and moan with pleasure, the spurts of precum of Balto cover the anal walls and make pleasanter experience./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg leans forward and he pushes his ass, he feels that his prostate is stimulated with more pressure and speed. Katalg smiles and does a grimace to his friends, they smile at him observing his teammate enjoys his paper of bitch for the leader of the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"Katalg's penis rocks in air, the precum gets wet the chest of the dog and the big and heavy balls of Balto hit Katalg's testicles. Balto pumps with more speed while he moves his tail rapidly with enthusiasm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""Ohhh fuck." Katalg says clenching his teeth when Balto's knot enters in his rectum. The swollen penis is completely stuck in his inside, Balto increases the velocity of his pushes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He drools intensely on Katalg, he closes his right eye when a great saliva drop falls on him. The dog smiles while he moans of pleasure until suddenly a howl escapes of the mouth of Balto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"The semen spurts cover his friend's anal walls, Balto pushes with more force depositing more of his semen in the anus of Katalg, and the tip of the hard cock of its leader touches his prostate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"In this occasion Katalg is who comes to his climax, his balls release his semen that hits the floor and the white drops stain it and the hind legs of Katalg, Balto opens his eyes when he listens many applauses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He feels ashamed seeing to his teammates. Balto for first time notices that the storm had finished and some rays of the sun cross the window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;""The best will be rest, this will be our last night and we must good use of it." Katalg says looking directly into to Balto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 12.95pt;"span style="color: #000000;"He nods and waits until his knot loses his size, fortunately Balto and Katalg separate just before the musher entered in the room and he gives them to eat. /span/p 


	9. Third day

Balto and the rest of the team spend the day in the town, the wolf dog wishes to know each part of the town not to get lost in a next occasion. After the nightfall Balto and the other ones eat the food that the musher serves them in the bowls.

When they finish the food, Balto and the team lean in front of the boiler to enjoy heat and. Balto is leant in middle of Nikki and Star, after a half-hour the wolf dog notices that his friends begin to exchange looks of complicity.

Balto's penis begins to get hard inside his sheath when he knows that everything is about to start again. Balto sees that Trace and his brother conform a group with Lacey and Katalg.

The four sit and begin to masturbate slowly, Balto looks at Nikki and Star waiting to see what the two friends do. Both look at each other and smile, Nikki leans upon his right side and he raises his leg.

Nikki raises his eyebrows repeatedly while he looks at Balto. The wolf dog makes a grimace and crawls to place his head at the height of the crotch of his teammate.

Balto begins to lick the sheath of Nikki slowly, Balto's tongue moves on the sheath, he soaks it with saliva completely, Balto gets startled when a paw closes around his own sheath.

He looks down and sees that Star smiles at him, the dog leans to Balto on his right side and he places his head between the posterior legs of his friend. Nikki crawls to place his head between the legs of Star.

The three dogs form a triangle of oral sex. Balto resumes his licks on the sheath, he feels some licks in the orifice of his own sheath. The Wolf dog closes his mouth around the sheath of Nikki and begins to move his snout of back and forward.

Nikki moans and growls softly, through the skin of his sheath he feels the pressure of the canine teeth of Balto in his meat that begins to harden. Star closes his eyes when one of his testicles enters in the mouth of his friend, he feels that his teammate sucks his ball smoothly.

Star's tongue picks up the precum that begins to ooze of the orifice of the sheath. Balto feels that Nikki's meat takes thickness inside his sheath so he opens his mouth, he licks the sheath it before beginning to move his tongue on the two testicles.

He licks the half line and he quivers when Star's tongue touches his cock, a groan he escapes of mouth of Balto feeling the licks in the tip of his sensitive penis that begins to grow.

Balto licks Nikki's balls a moment before moving his head more back, he introduces his snout below the tail of his friend. Balto perceives the aroma of the posterior hole, he takes out his tongue and begins to lick the region under the tail of his friend delicately.

Nikki quivers with pleasure perceiving the licks on his anus, Balto's tongue moves circularly while he closes his paw around the sheath of his teammate and he begins to masturbate him.

Balto's paw moves slowly of back and forward while he continues licking his friend's sphincter.

Star moves her head slowly, Balto's penis enters and gets out of its throat.

The jets of precum fall into the throat of the dog, he moans perceiving that Nikki's tongue hits his penis tip. Nikki masturbates to his friend slowly, his paw gets to the tip and next it moves down to the knot.

The moans of the dogs the sleigh fill the room and the fire of the boiler illuminates the bodies of the seven friends.

Balto pushes his tongue that is surrounded by the anal walls of Nikki, his tongue gets wet with saliva the rectum of the dog. The wolf dog moans when Star's toe enters in his ass, the finger moves back and forth in addition to do circular motions.

Nikki moans when his leader of team closes his mouth around his member, Balto sucks enjoying the particular taste of the meat in his mouth. Spurts fall in the entrance of his throat and his tongue.

Balto moves his head and moans with pleasure, Star's paw caresses his knot slowly and he sucks smoothly. The sucking between the three dogs accelerates, Nikki growls and closes his eyes when his testicles release his seed.

Balto's eyes open his eyes when a powerful semen spurt hits the entrance of his throat, he chokes a short time before beginning to swallow the creamy substance. He sucks rapidly until his own body becomes taut and his semen flows by his penis.

His member begins releasing the creamy cum in the mouth of Star, Balto moans of pleasure and sucks with more force at the same time that the lips of Star move on his sensitive meat.

Star moves his head and perceives that semen oozes by the commissures of his lips, he stops when his pleasure comes to its pick and it is his turn of releasing his semen in the mouth of his friend.

Nikki receives content in his mouth the delicious substance, he enjoys it every time that her friend releases it in him. Balto and his two teammates suck their members of slow way to conserve the erection.

Balto moves his head slowly until he feels someone touches his shoulder, he stops and looks up.

He sees that Katalg looks at him with a soft smile and in a friendly way, the wolf dog sees that his friend's penis hangs completely hard under his stomach.

The three friends stand up and they look for new mates of fun, Balto gathers with Katalg and Caden.

"Oh mmm this is OK." Balto moans when his two friends begin to lick and caressing his penis with their noses. Katalg licks the shaft back and forth while Caden takes care of the knot and he covers it in saliva.

Katalg and Caden look at each other and they make a grimace before Katalg puts Balto's penis into his mouth and he begins to suck it. Balto moans of pleasure and sees that his other friends also have fun.

Lacey and Trace are licking Nikki's and Star's holes to prepare them, the two brothers move their tongues on the sphincters of both dogs. Balto sees that the two friends have his closed eyes to completely enjoy that marvelous sensation.

Balto puts his attention in his two companions of fun when he sees that Caden positions himself before him and lifts up its tail. The brown dog makes a grimace and moves his ass to invite him.

His leader of team licks his mouth and places his snout under the tail of his friend. Balto begins to lick his friend's hole slowly, his saliva covers the anus that shines smoothly.

Caden moans and pants with pleasure while his precum drips of his penis that hardens below his stomach, his precum is dripping in long and thick drops. Balto closes his eyes and enjoys the mouth of Katalg around his shaft.

Katalg moves his head slowly until he takes out the penis of his mouth, he licks the tip and moves his tongue on the erection of his leader of team. The tongue covers Balto's knot with saliva, he moans of pleasure.

Balto pushes his tongue and penetrates with it into Caden at the same time that his balls are nuzzled by Katalg. The body of the wolf dog shakes at the moment that Katalg's nose touches his sphincter.

Katalg smiles and begins to give soft licks on the sphincter of Balto, he raises his tail while his tongue moves in the rectum of Caden. His saliva gets wet each crack of the dog.

Caden moves his ass while he moans and pants, he looks over the top of his shoulder and scrubs his ass on the face of Balto. He sees that his friend does him a friendly face.

"Come on Balto I cannot expect more, I am about to explode." Caden says looking at his leader of team. Balto smiles and he also feels the same thing, in no time Balto mounts his friend and hold his hips with force.

Balto moves his hips and his penis rocks on the air while he looks for his objective with longing.

The wolf dog gets startled when Katalg introduces his forepaw between his legs and grabs his penis.

Katalg helps Balto and in less than half a minute the tip of the penis of Balto begins to press Caden's sphincter. He moans and he relaxes a little, he growls with pain when Balto's member invades him.

Balto moans when his friend's entrails surround his cock completely, they are hot and tight. Balto's hips begin to move slowly, the penis moves in and out slowly of anus of his friend.

Caden moans with pleasure with each push of Balto, his body rocks and the anal walls are stimulated. Balto is concentrated in the pleasure that he feels, the leader of the team gets startled when he feels a weight on his back.

"I was not going to be out of the fun." Katalg says smiling and looking for Balto's hole. He moans of pain when Katalg penetrates him in single motion and the knot is under his tail root.

Katalg holds Balto's hips and pumps his penis inside the hero of Nome, Balto moans and resumes his pushes in Caden. Balto pumps and he feels as his sphincter moves with each push in his inside.

Katalg's moans fills the ears of Balto, Katalg pumps in the tight posterior passage of his leader of team. The ass of Balto is as good as the one of any female, perhaps better than the one of Jenna.

The tip of the penis of Katalg touches Balto's prostate and covers it with precum. Caden's balls are hit by the gray orbs of Balto, the brown dog's penis rocks on the air scattering precum on floor.

Katalg pumps up with force inside his friend, his hips move rapidly just like his tail. Balto moans of pleasure, he is having a good time being in the middle because his penis is squeezed by the rectum of Caden and Katalg's penis in his anus stimulates his bowels.

The spurts of precum cover the entrails of the wolf dog, the lubrication is useful for Katalg, he moves with speed on the back of Balto.

Balto growls with pain and clenches his teeth when Katalg's knot enters in ass, Katalg pants with pleasure and increments the rhythm of his pushes. Some pushes later Balto opens his mouth when his knot disappears in Caden.

He moans with a little bit of pain, but enjoys having Balto's tool completely inside his rectum. Balto pumps with more speed inside Caden, the precum covers Caden's anal walls.

Katalg moves his ass in circles to increase his pleasure and the one of Balto. Caden just needs a single push of coming to one's climax, the final stimulation is supplied by the tip of the penis of Balto that touches his gland.

Caden howls and releases his semen against the wooden floor, his semen stains his paws completely and forms a great white puddle below him. The anal spasms increase Balto's pleasure.

At that moment a spurt of hot seed hit his prostate and the wolf dog is cannot control himself when of the tip of this penis shoots cum and it floods Caden's rectum.

Balto howls while Katalg unties his load in his rectum, Katalg pushes his hips with more force and he enjoys the intense pleasure. His semen floods each part of the rectum of Balto, the three dogs breathe agitatedly while they recover.

Balto pants rapidly and he sees that the rest of his friends also is panting, Star and Nikki are in position for tail with tail with the two brothers. Lacey and Trace pant and look at Balto, both do him a grimace to indicate to him that they are next in the line.

Katalg with effort and ability places himself in position of tail with tail with Balto. The complete team breathes agitatedly while they recover their forces, for Balto is a little hard to stay in the same position without falling down.

The knot of the dogs decrease in size slowly, in the group of Balto the first one in being able to separate is Katalg. He pulls out his penis while Balto holds the hips of Caden, Balto and Katalg moan and growl with pain.

Katalg's knot dilates Balto's sphincter and finally goes out, semen spurts appears from the inside of the anus of Balto. The wolf dog feels that his friend's semen drips from his hole to his balls.

Balto pulls out his penis and Caden moans with pain while his leader's knot of team begins to go out of him. Katalg sits and caresses his penis while he gets ready for a new round, he sees that Balto's knot appears from the inside of the anus of his friend.

A groan escapes of the mouths of Caden and Balto when they separate and Balto's cock gets out of the ass of his friend, the cock hangs below his stomach and semen drips from it. Balto and the other ones sit and caress their penises slowly.

They are not hurried to continue, a good erection and rest is best for all. Balto puts his attention in the two brothers, they wink at him while they masturbate slowly.

Balto moves his tail the thinking that Lacey and Trace will be the next ones, Balto's paw moves up and down. He moans smoothly and closes his eyes while his thoughts are with Jenna.

He imagines his mate masturbating in the living room of her home in front of the chimney, the fire makes the red fur of the female shines with more intensity. Jenna has eyes closed and moans while her right forepaw moves on her vulva.

She caresses her vulva borders and sinks a pair of toes in her vagina, she begins to move her toes in and out, and the female moans and pants rapidly.

Balto gets startled when two big paw position in each one of his shoulders, he opens his eyes and sees that the two brothers are standing in front of him. Trace smiles at him and he points his penis with his paw.

The team's leader smiles and introduces his head below the stomach of Trace, Balto sniffs the cock perceiving the musk on the air. The wolf dog begins to lick Trace's knot of slow way.

Trace moans with pleasure feeling Balto's slow licks on his knot, the two brothers look at each other and smile. Balto opens his eyes when a snout moves his tail and a tongue touches his hole.

Balto sees between his legs and notices that Lacey is sitting behind him, the malamute shows a palpitating erection between its legs. Lacey licks Balto's hole slowly and gets it wet with saliva, Lacey perceives cum that drips from Balto's tail hole.

Balto's tongue hangs enjoying the sensation, he comes back to reality when he hears that Trace clears his throat. Balto resumes his licks, his tongue touches each part of the swollen knot of Trace.

The tongue begins to move in the length of the canine erection, Balto enjoys the taste of meat until he gets to the tip. His tongue picks up precum and he savors it slowly, Balto opens his mouth to close it around the hard shaft.

He sucks while he enjoys what happens on his hole. Her friend's tongue hits his sphincter again and again, the warm saliva gets wet that region completely. Lacey moves Balto's balls with calm.

The orbs are pulled and caressed smoothly, Lacey's paw moves forward on and it grasps Balto's penis.

He moans when his friend begins to masturbate him, Lacey enjoys the taste of the hole of Balto in addition to the texture of the penis of his leader.

Trace moans and sees content as his brother has fun with the penis of Balto. The oral sex of Balto is very good, the tongue caresses his hard member's tip rapidly. The spurts of precum spatter the palate of the wolf dog.

The three dogs enjoy the moment until Trace is about to release his semen.

Balto pants and feels that spurts of his precum are shoot out with force of the tip of his penis.

Lacey's paw still caresses his testicles.

"We can do something different." Trace says doing a face to his brother. Balto sees that the two brothers laugh smoothly with complicity, the wolf dog knows that they have an idea in mind.

Trace leans backwards on the floor and he opens his legs completely, he engages in caressing his penis slowly in the meantime he looks at Balto and smiles. Balto nods lightly and he positions himself on the dog.

Balto looks behind him to aim his rear end, Lacey takes the penis of his brother and he aims it at the region under the tail of Balto. He feels as the wet tip touches his sphincter, the wolf dog moans feeling that the tip moves circulary on his sphincter slowly.

Lacey has fun while he moves his brother's penis and smears with precum Balto's posterior entrance. He moves back and he sits slowly, Balto's eyes close when the tip presses his sphincter and it enters in him.

The walls of his anus begin to stretch as the penis invades him, the member of Trace is big and thick. Lacey looks closely like the hard cock of his brother slowly disappears in the rectum of the leader of the team.

Centimeter to centimeter Balto's anus fills up with palpitating meat, Trace moans and enjoys the entrails of Balto. Some moments later Trace's knot touches Balto's hole, he places his legs on the chest of Trace and he begins to move slowly.

Balto moans of pleasure, his anal walls are stimulated every time that he moves his ass. Balto's eyes open when Lacey clears her throat, he is standing in profile in front of him and over his brother.

Lacey's precum falls in the white chest of Trace, Balto immediately begins to lick that swollen shaft. Lacey moans when Balto's lips close around his penis.

Balto moves his head and he moves his ass on the cock of Trace. The penises of both brothers have the same size and thickness. Trace sees that his brother's penis moves in and out of Balto's mouth.

The team's leader moans with pleasure when Trace's paw closes around his cock, the dog begins masturbating his leader. The tip of the penis of Trace touches Balto's prostate smoothly and the wolf dog feels abrupt peaks of pleasure in his body.

"This is getting very good." Lacey says looking at his brother below him. Trace nods while he continues moving his paw on the hard shaft of Balto. The spurts of precum get wet the stomach and Trace's chest.

Lacey pulls out his penis of the mouth of Balto, he pants and moans while he moves his ass up and down. The wolf dog has his closed eyes enjoying the great tool in his posterior passage, Balto gets surprised and opens his eyes when somebody pushes him forward.

The team's leader gets surprised when Lacey smiles at him and he mounts him, Trace grabs the tail of the wolf dog and pushes it aside. Balto swallows hard when he feels that the tip of the penis of Lacey touches his perineum.

Lacey moves his hips a little and feels that the tip of his penis rubs on his brother's penis, Trace takes Lacey's penis and he aims it down. Balto moans when the other brother begins to push his penis.

Trace holds into place his brother's penis, but the slippery tip loses his position and it slips to one side. Lacey becomes frustrated and growls while he tries to push his penis in the wolf dog.

"Shit..." Balto shouts when Lacey's tip finally slips in him and his anus stretches to its maximum.

Lacey moans when Balto's anal walls rub on his penis, he holds Balto's hips with more force and pushes his cock.

Balto pants and moans with pain while the walls of his entrails stretch to a new level to receive the other hard shaft. Trace moans smoothly while his brother's penis caresses his penis while it enters in the leader of the team.

The knots of both brothers finally touch to each other, Lacey begins to move on Balto, he moans and he gets surprised when Trace also begins to move. This sensation is new, Jenna's and her friends' toys do not compare in size and thickness to the cocks of the two brothers.

Trace and Lacey look at each other and without difficulty they mark the rhythm of their motions.

Lacey pushes his penis when Trace takes out his own and vice versa. Balto moans of pleasure, his penis hardens while it is under pressure against the stomach of Trace.

Lacey's hips hit the ass of Balto, the wolf dog's sphincter moves around the two cocks that move in and out of his body. The spectacle is admired by the other teammates.

Balto digs his claws in the floor while he moans of pleasure, he gets surprised when Trace begins to push his knot. Lacey stops and feels that his brother's knot moves below his penis.

"Oh fuck... fuck." Balto growls with pain when his anus opens again and the knot enters in his rectum. Balto opens his mouth with surprise when he feels himself fuller than never, but everything does not finishes there.

"Hey... it will not enter." Balto says surprised when Lacey begins to push his knot. His hole had supported a lot of punishment and he does not believe that his sphincter can stretch more.

Lacey pushes with more force and for surprise of everyone, his knot forces its entrance in Balto.

He blurts out a great howl of pain when the other knot enters in his rectum. Balto pants and moans feeling a burning pain in his rectum, a pain like no other one, neither the loss of his anal virginity with Jenna can match with this pain.

The two knots block complete his rectum. Lacey and his brother begin to move inside Balto. He pants and he moans while he feels like a stuffed turkey, the two penises that stretch his entrails to the maximum.

The pressure on his prostate is incredible, Balto feels that his penis hardens more and his pleasure increases. Howls of pleasure escapes of the mouth of the wolf dog while both brothers fuck him.

Trace feels that his penis and this brother's penis presses against the other one mutually with incredible force in the reduced space of the anus of Balto. The wolf dog's penis rubs against the fur of the stomach of Trace increasing the pleasure in the body of the leader of the team.

Balto pants and moans, his body suddenly becomes taut when the pleasure in his penis and the pressure on his gland combine in the right time. Balto howls when his semen is shoot out, the seed stains the fur the stomachs of Balto and Trace.

Balto's anal spasms are the final encouragement that the two brothers need, they growl when the powerful semen spurts are shoot out of the tips of their penises.

Balto feels as the two semen spurts hit the walls of his anus, the wolf dog moans while his pleasure increases a little. Lacey's and Trace's combined semen fills Balto's rectum, he feels that his stomach swells up lightly.

"Damm that was extraordinary." Katalg says getting close to the trio. Balto pants and sees that semen drips of the tip of the penis of his friend, he leaves a semen trail on the floor while he moves.

"Unbelievable, formidable, unequalled..." Star says before receiving a hit on the head of Nikki.

They all laugh seeing this, Balto feels pleased and enjoys the heat of the seed in his entrails.

After one hour Balto can finally separate from the two brothers when both penises lose their hardness completely, Lacey moves to let that Balto moves and Trace gets up.

Balto gets ashamed at the moment that he leans forward and he raises his tail. Katalg and the other ones insisted him that they wanted to see his anus. The wolf dog hears the expressions of surprise of his friends while they look at his dilated hole.

Balto only could imagine it until Lacey and Trace place a mirror behind his rear end. Balto's eyes open completely seeing that his hole is much dilated, he only sees of the superior walls of his bowels.

"This is something that you can tell to your mate." Trace says doing a grimace to Balto. Balto nods and thinks that Jenna would not believe completely this, every one of the dogs of team takes his opportunity to examine by touch Balto's inside.

All of them finally decide that it is enough, Balto and the members of his team look for comfortable places and they lie down to sleep after a great night of incredible sex.


	10. Returning home (final chapter)

On the next day Balto wakes up when the musher opens the room door, the wolf dog yawns while he sees that the man enters charging the dishes with food for dog.

Balto gets up and stretches his body while the rest of his teammates get close to the dishes.

Balto's blood gets to each part of his body, he pants content when his body muscles wake up completely.

The team's leader gets close to his friends and he begins to eat his food, he feels an annoying pain in his anus. It is not for less considering that the two brothers had knotted him at the same time the previous night.

Balto had never thought that his ass would have been able to support a punishment in that way, but even so the wolf dog feels pleased to have had a great experience with his friends.

Close to the Balto noon and his team, they are ready to depart, he feels excited to throw the sleigh again. His teammates feel the same way, all of them are impatiently seeing as the musher charges some sacks in the sleigh.

After a half-hour everything is ready to continue, the musher gives the order and Balto begins to pull just like the rest of his friends. They bark and run with enthusiasm, Balto feels that his heart pumps with force and excitement.

The animals of the forest looks with care from their warrens as the sleigh moves between the trees and they leave a great mark on snow for where they pass. Balto wishes to be at home to see again to Jenna, he misses her; Balto wants to kiss her and sniff her fine and soft fur.

They run along the tundra and have a good time enjoying the moment, their instincts of dogs of sleigh fills with energy their body completely. A couple of hours after, right after the sunset, the team arrives to Nome.

Balto pants just like the rest of the team while they trot smoothly in the town streets, they head toward the post office. They stop in front of the front door.

The teammates retake their forces and wait until the sacks are unloaded of the sleigh and put in the post office. When the work is finished, the musher gives to eat and to drink water to the dogs.

Balto eats with pleasure and satisfaction of having fulfilled his task. After eating the whole food, Balto says good-bye to his friends to go to rest his boat, he walks toward the town outskirts.

Several people crosses with him on his way and they caress his head, Balto moves his tail while he enjoys the caresses, he resumes his walk in the meantime he feels in his inside the desire of going to Jenna's home.

But Balto feels tired and perhaps should expect next morning to see her. He finally gets to the town's outskirts and walks toward his boat, his paws sink in snow.

Balto stops when he gets to his boat, he looks at his home for some moments before beginning to climb the thick board. He gets to the boat's deck and he gets in the bridge, Balto gets surprised when he sees a soft light at the end of the stair that goes down toward the warehouse of the boat.

He with care and distrust begins to go down the stairs, his paws touch the steps with care to not reveal their position. Balto is in alert thinking that something bad can happen.

An intense and delicious aroma suddenly touches his nose. He takes a deep breath and a charge of electricity travels to each part of his body, the penis in his sheath takes thickness and it hardens.

He gets to the hold's floor and his sense of smell guides him to a little compartment at the bottom of it.

The sweet fragrance of Jenna fills completely his nose, he walks slowly and his penis tip appears.

Balto gets close to the door and sees in the inside, he sees that Jenna is lean back on the floor. His mate is moaning of pleasure while her legs are spread and she pushes in and takes out a toy from her vagina.

That one is a toy that Balto recognizes, it is one of the toys with the form of a human cock that Jenna had used in him. Balto sits and he caresses his penis tip, his member begins to grow rapidly while he delights in spectacle.

Jenna has her eyes closed, Balto enjoys the beautiful expression of pleasure in the face of Jenna.

The female moans and pants while her vaginal walls are caressed by the toy that moves in and gets out of her body.

The form of a human penis is unique and pleasurable, she waited that maybe in some occasion she will feel a human real penis in her. Jenna opens her eyes when he listens to a little sound in the door.

She gets surprised seeing that Balto is looking at her from there, Jenna licks her mouth sensually and begins to moan with pleasure while she continues masturbating. Balto pants with desire, his precum falls from the tip of his penis.

His paw moves back and forward on his shaft, Balto sees as Jenna takes out the penis of her vagina, Jenna's vulva is completely shining by her juices, the toy also shines by the light that that an oil lamp supplies.

The lamp is close to Jenna and it illuminates the place, Balto gets surprised and thrills when in fast movement Jenna pushes the toy in her anus. She moans feeling that the object invades her rectum.

With a paw Jenna moves in an out the toy from her ass and with her other paw she engages in caressing her clitoris. Jenna pushes two toes in her vagina and she masturbates with more speed, Balto also expedites the motion of his paw while he growls feeling that her pleasure grows rapidly.

"¡Do not dare to cum!" Jenna barks with force the moment that her body becomes taut and she reaches an orgasm. Balto whines while he grabs his penis with force and fight not to release his semen.

He whines while the aroma of the juices of Jenna saturates completely his sense of smell, Jenna's body quivers for some moments until she calms down. Jenna is offered on the floor and she pants.

Balto gets up and he gets close to Jenna, she moans when her mate begins to take out the toy of her ass. Balto slowly takes the false penis until the tip goes out and Jenna's sphincter closes slowly.

"Uhmm, I thought that it would be take a little longer before you arrived here." Jenna says while she gets up and licks Balto's mouth. They are kissing and their tongues begin to fight while their tails move with excitation.

Balto breaks the kiss and smiles at Jenna, she smiles at him and moves to introduce her head under the stomach of Balto. He shakes feeling Jenna's hot respiration on his penis, the female perceives the musky aroma of the hard cock of her mate.

A groan escapes the mouth of Balto when the tongue licks his penis tip, she picks up the precum and she licks the shaft completely in a slow way. The taste of the hard meat is delicious for Jenna.

Balto does not remain quiet and introduces his nose below the tail of Jenna, he nuzzles the clitoris of his bitch, she moans with pleasure. Juices get wet Balto's nose, he begins to lick the slit slowly.

Both moan while they give mutual pleasure, Jenna puts the penis into her mouth and sucks it with pleasure, Balto's penis is very hard as in few occasions. She moans when her mate's tongue enters in her slit.

Balto feels that Jenna's vaginal walls squeeze his tongue with force, juices are delicious for the wolf dog. Jenna continues sucking and puts her straight forepaw into the cardboard box that is near.

With her paw she looks for something inside until she takes something out, Jenna sees the black buttplug, she takes out the penis of her mouth and licks the knot slowly. Jenna begins to rub the toy in the tip of the penis of Balto.

The precum slowly covers the toy while Jenna licks the knot and the gray balls of Balto. After some minutes she sees that the toy is covered completely in the slippery substance.

Balto moves his tongue while his nose is under the tail of Jenna, he perceives the aroma of that tiny and brown hole. Jenna moves the tip of the toy through the member of Balto with the purpose on touching with it the testicles of the hero of Nome.

She moves the buttplug and a groan of pain above escapes of the mouth of Balto when Jenna pushes the object in his rectum. Jenna smiles and again begins to suck the palpitating cock, both increase their efforts and in less than three minutes both reach an orgasm.

The semen spurts hit the entrance of the throat of Jenna, she enjoys the creamy semen of her mate. The seed of Balto swell up Jenna cheeks, she swallows it.

Balto licks Jenna's pink slit while he closes one eye when the juice spurts fall on him.

Both do not stop while they enjoy the results of the mutual oral sex, Jenna takes out the penis of her mouth, a white and thick semen thread ranges from the tip of the penis of Balto to her mouth.

She breaks off the thread with her tongue, she moves and moves her ass sensually for Balto, and she caresses his chin with the tip of her tail.

Balto does not resist Jenna's seduction and he immediately mounts her. Balto moans and open his mouth when he pushes his penis and he sinks it in the soft grotto of Jenna.

"Ohhh I missed this." Balto says feeling that the warm and wet vaginal walls of Jenna are surrounding his cock.

"I thought that you wanted my ass, I had fucked yours all this time..." Jenna says panting and closing her eyes when Balto begins to fuck her. She feels as the penis in and out of her vagina slowly.

"I had a lot of anal sex these days, I just want a soft and tight pussy..." Balto responds while he enjoys the moment. His hips move while he holds with force the hips of Jenna.

Their moan fill the old boat of Balto, Balto's testicles oscillate on the air while his knot touches Jenna's vulva. She moans when the knot caresses her swollen and sensitive clitoris.

"How big are the penises of your teammates?" Jenna asks while she enjoys the penetration of Balto, and he increments the speed of his pushes inside Jenna. His penis shoots spurts of precum inside her.

"They are incredible, delicious in each aspect." Balto responds while he continues moving.

"Did all of them fuck you?" Jenna asks panting with pleasure. Balto answers with a growl at the moment that he pushes his knot. Jenna whines with pain and pleasure when her vaginal lips surround Balto's knot.

Balto takes air when his knot slides inside and he increases the velocity of his pushes.

"Who has the bigger one? Jenna asks whining of pleasure. She moves her tail and rubs Balto's stomach. He closes his eyes and feels that the toy in his ass moves and increases his pleasure.

"Trace and Lacey have them very large, bigger than mine, both had fucked me at the same time." Balto answers panting to Jenna's ear.

"Ohh what incredible thing." Jenna says imagining such sensation. Both brothers are big and without a doubt their cocks also are big. This thought joined to Balto's movement in his vagina makes that she reaches an orgasm.

Jenna's vaginal walls contracts with force around the member of Balto, the squeeze makes his penis does eruption in Jenna. The semen spurts cover the female's vaginal walls.

Balto howls with force and Jenna's softest howl joins up to the one of her mate. Their howls combine in a song of pleasure and love in the meantime both are united in a moment of passion.

Balto's and Jenna's howls finish after some minutes, Balto places himself in position of tail with tail with Jenna. He moans when Jenna's tail moves and hits the base of the toy that moves in his inside and his prostate is caressed.

Jenna notices this and she moves her tail slowly.

"I want that you tell me every detail." Jenna says smiling while soft moans of pleasure escape of the mouth of his mate. Balto knows that this would be a great night of sex and pleasure with his mate.

**Two years later**

Balto prepares to depart again with his team. He looks over the top of his shoulder and sees that his teammates are anxious to depart just like him. Jenna kisses him smoothly in the mouth.

"Take care of yourself." She says smiling while he looks at Balto. He nods and nuzzles her until musher gives them the order of departing. Balto begins to move with his team while Jenna smiles seeing that her mate and the team go away and disappears when they give turn the corner.

Jenna startles when he hears that a trash can falls in the alley that finds at her right side. She looks with surprise as her son Kodi gets out of the alley surreptitiously and he falls infront of her.

"Kodi, what's the matter with you?" Jenna asks while she helps her son to get up. She understood that her boy was excited because now he would be a part of a team of sleigh like his father.

"He already did depart?" Kodi asks while he looks at surroundings looking for his father.

"Eh yes, your father already left." Jenna responds while she is confused by the behavior of her son.

"Oh dammit." Kodi says while a blow opens the snow under his paw.

"What happens? Why you need see to father?" Jenna asks looking at Kodi a moment.

"It is something complicated I need to talk with him." Kodi says while he feels completely uncomfortable and he blushes.

"What's it about?" Jenna asks while she looks with worried to Kodi. He gets surprised a little and he rubs his neck nervously while he feels shame.

"It is about... a secret in the teams of sleigh that only I can speak it with him." Kodi says while he feels completely ashamed. He did not know how he should touch upon the issue with his father when he returned.

"Oh...I see the rule of the sexual mutual support." Jenna says while she laughs smoothly.

Kodi's eyes open completely and he looks with surprise at his mother. She laughs seeing the face of surprise of her son.

"Do you know it?" Kodi asks looking at Jenna. He did not expect that his mother knew about this closely guarded secret in the teams of sleigh.

"Of course, I trained your father to receive a penis in his ass without problems." Jenna says while he looks at Kodi. He gets surprised and cannot believe it; it is something impossible.

"That one is your problem, doesn't it?" Jenna asks looking at her son. Kodi nods while he feels completely ashamed.

Talking about this with his mother is something very uncomfortable and embarrassing, Kodi thought that a talk with his father would be perhaps simpler because he understands it.

"Well is time to begin your training." Jenna says taking Kodi's strap and beginning drag him.

"No mom." Kodi says surprised and trying slipping out of the grasp of his mother.

"Do not get worry, when it finishes you will be ready for your maiden trip." Jenna says while she drags to Kodi like a little cub that was going to be punished.

"No... no... no" Kodi thinks while his mother drags him. This was not going to be good.

Balto, Jenna, Katalg, Star, Nikki, Steele,Kodi, Muk and Luk, Sylvie and Dixie © Universal

Trace, Lacey and Caden, Sasha are my characters

Written by: Janus Oberoth


End file.
